Living A Double Life
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: VicTORious joins BTR for a world tour. It sounds like fun, right? Well, think again. Between hiding their powers from their fans and stopping one man's dangerous plot, this tour is quickly becoming a big time mess.
1. Graduation

**I know:) I already found time to update the last three chapters of Danger Island and now I'm already posting the sequel:P Hey, it's spring break, I'm not busy at all, and I'm full of inspiration:D Haha:P**

**Disclaimer: Well, I could say that I own Big Time Rush and VicTORious, but I would be lying...*sighs in disappointment* No, I DO NOT own Big Time Rush or VicTORious...However, I do own Ryleigh and any other character that you don't recognize:)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Hollywood Arts class of 2011!"

The new graduates throw their caps up in the air and the audience erupts in cheers. Four of the graduates high five each other before picking up their caps and jumping off the stage, hugging their family and friends that came to see them graduate from high school. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan make up the popular boy band, Big Time Rush. Their lives are anything but ordinary. Why? Because not only are they pop stars, but they also have superpowers. No, that's not a joke. There was a car accident a few months ago and a chemical truck was involved. It gave them, and their friends Andre, Tori, Cat, Jade, Ryleigh, Beck, Robbie, and Trina, superhuman abilities. It's a long story.

Now that the guys have graduated, they no longer have to worry about revealing their powers to their classmates, but the VicTORious gang does. The guys are trying to ignore their concerts about their friends, but it's kinda hard. It's not easy being teens with superhuman abilities. They have to be so careful all the time and they don't just have to watch out for themselves, but also for each other. They'll all admit that it's a fairly stressful lifestyle, but it's starting to grow on them. When they went to Peligro Island three months ago, they used their powers to defeat a bad guy and that kinda made them realize the positive side of their situation. With their powers, they were able to defeat the guy and protect themselves.

"Ready to party?" Tori asks, wrapping her arm around Logan's waist. When BTR and VicTORious met, relationships were formed as well. Logan and Tori, James and Cat, as well as Kendall and Ryleigh are all couples. The superpowers situation has only brought them closer together, so no one can really say that it's a bad thing. It seemed weird and nervewracking at first, but now they're actually starting to enjoy their powers. After all, it's not like the powers are gonna go away, so there's no point in complaining about the situation. They might as well enjoy it!

"Yep!" The others say in unison.

James holds onto Cat's hand as they leave the Black Box Theatre, walking down the hallway until they reach the main foyer. All he can think about is how great his girlfriend looks tonight. She's wearing a cute pink minidress with white ballet flats and her bright red hair in curly pigtails. She's peppy and adorable yet ditzy one of the group. She's not the brightest person that you'll ever meet, but she's cute and funny so it was kinda hard for James to not like her. He has gotten use to her randomness and overall crazy nature.

"We leave for England tomorrow!" She says excitedly. "I wanna see Buckingham Palace!"

"I don't think it's open to the public." James tells her. Gustavo signed VicTORious (Andre, Tori, Cat, Jade, and Ryleigh) last month and they are once again gonna be the opening act for Big Time Rush, this time on their All Over The World tour. The band is about to release their second album and Gustavo wants to promote it everywhere. Since VicTORious is also signed with Rocque Records now, Gustavo and Griffin decided that it would be a great idea for them to perform a few songs for Big Time Rush's fans, so everyone can get a taste of what to expect from their first album.

"Mom, I wanna take this off and enjoy the party!" They hear Kendall say loudly, while Mama Knight eagerly snaps pictures of her son. He's obviously getting tired of wearing the blue graduation gown. They're all ready to take the gowns off and just party the night away! The Hollywood Arts graduation party is taking place in the Asphalt Cafe and there's gonna be music, food, dancing, and all kinds of cool stuff. But they know that their families are dying to get pictures of their newly graduated sons. Speaking of parents, they don't know that about the superpowers. Kendall's mom is the only one that knows their secret.

"What are you looking forward to seeing?" Cat asks him.

"This." James says, taking his phone out of his jeans pocket. He pulls up a picture on his phone and hands it to Cat, laughing as she gasps and playfully slaps his arm. It's a picture of Gia, one of England's most popular teen celebrities. His desire to meet her has nothing to do with her hotness. He just really wants to meet a famous British celebrity.

"Hey, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't think it would be cool to meet a British actress." He grins.

"Okay, it would be cool." Cat mutters as they walk over to a table.

"James!" James Diamond calls out. "I wanna get some pictures of you, bud!"

"I'll be right back." James says, giving Cat a kiss before walking over to his dad. Cat sighs as she looks around the Asphalt Cafe. She's reluctant to introduce herself to James's dad. Cat's worried that Mr Diamond won't think that she's good enough for James. She really likes James a lot and she really wants to impress his family. He impressed her family, even her brother! But her brother, unfortunately, didn't impress James. The poor guy fell asleep by the pool and he woke up with ketchup in his hair. Cat's brother claimed that some Disney character put ketchup on her hands and it made it soft, so he wanted to see how it worked on hair. He's pretty weird like that.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Robbie asks her.

"With his mom." Cat pouts.

"I thought you were gonna meet his dad tonight." Beck asks her.

"I'm not too sure anymore." Cat says, looking over at her boyfriend. She watches James talks to his dad, then he turns to look at Cat and motions for her to come over. She frantically looks at Beck and Robbie, who give her their "do it" stares. She gulps and slowly stands up, reluctantly approaching the Diamond family. She gives James's dad a nervous smile, waving.

"Dad, this is Cat, my girlfriend." James says, wrapping his arm around Cat.

"Oh, James has told me so much about you!" Mr Diamond says, shaking Cat's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr Diamond." Cat says politely.

"I understand that Gustavo signed you to Rocque Records." Mr Diamond tells her.

"Actually, it's me and four of my friends." Cat explains. "VicTORious."

"Right! Well, I would love to hear you kids sing!" Mr Diamond exclaims. Hmm, he seems really cool! For days, Cat has been worried that James's dad wouldn't like her, but she feels better now. James said to just relax and be herself, so that's what she's doing.

"I could see if my friends want to do a song." Cat says enthusiastically. "We've only been working on our album for a month, so we don't have a lot of material recorded yet. However, we do have one song that we're dying to perform. I'll ask my friends, then we'll ask Gustavo if it's okay."

"Great!"

Cat kisses James's cheek, then she goes to find her friends/friends. They're all standing by the Grub Truck, eating Festus's surprisingly tasty chicken nuggets.

"Hey, James's dad wants us to sing a song! Should we ask Gustavo if we can perform Breakthrough?" She asks them.

"Cat, we just recorded that song last week." Ryleigh says, leaning against the Grub Truck. Well, this must mean that Cat's gonna have to break out her puppy dog face. No one can resist Cat's puppy dog face. She's not a manipulative person at all, but she does use her puppy dog face to get what she wants. She doesn't do it that much, though. She just wants to impress James's dad with her talent. And she knows that Tori probably wants to impress Logan's family, especially since they've never met her before. Mama Knight met Ryleigh's parents last week. They get along great. Mama Knight and Mrs Chambers are officially baking buddies. They made some delicious snickerdoodles the other day.

"Cat, are you kidding me?" Jade complains.

"Cat, not the puppy dog face." Ryleigh groans. "Please don't do that."

"And here comes the tears." Andre mumbles.

"Okay! We'll do it!" Tori blurts out. "We just have to ask Gustavo if it's okay."

"I'll go talk to him." Andre sighs before walking toward Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin's table. They all watch anxiously as Andre starts talking to their music producer. He begs and pleads until Gustavo finally stands up. Andre jumps back, but then he seems to relax as Gustavo responds. He smiles and high fives the music producer before rushing back over to the girls.

"He said okay!"

"Yay!" Cat squeals, clapping before following her friends over to Gustavo.

"I knew that this might happen, so I brought microphones." Kelly smiles, handing microphones to each of them. "Do you remember the moves?"

"Yeah." Tori nods.

"Good." Gustavo says sternly. "Now start singing!"

"Alright," Tori smiles before speaking into the microphone. "Can I have your attention please? Thank you! Anyway, as you might already know, my friends and I were signed to Rocque Records last month and are currently in the process of recording our debut album. Well, the album is far from finished, but we are gonna give you a little preview."

**_("Breakthrough" by Lemonade Mouth)_**

"MARRY ME, TORI!" Some guy shouts. Tori starts to laugh until she realizes who said it. Sinjin Van Cleef, the weirdest boy at Hollywood Arts. He's a nerd, he can't get a woman, he has a game show called Queries For Couples (It sounds cool? Try being on the show. Tori has done it twice and it isn't that great), and he will hit on any hot girl he sees. The Jennifers are here tonight and he even tried to flirt with them, but they immediately shot him down. Not to be mean, but Tori understands why. He's a little on the creepy side.

"Um, no thanks." She says before handing her microphone to Kelly. She steps down from the table and immediately heads over to Logan and his family. By the way, his mom is really sweet. She thinks that Tori is a lovely girl that seems to really care about her son. Tori does care about Logan. They've only been together for three months, but they're very close.

"That was wonderful!" Mrs Mitchell says, hugging Tori.

"Glad you liked it!" Tori says sweetly. "We just recorded it last week."

"You're gonna perform it on tour, right?" Mrs Mitchell asks her.

"We are." Tori smiles.

"You know my brother broke through a gas station once?" Cat asks as she walks over to them. "Seriously, he broke through the gas station with his car. It was closed for the day, though, so no one was there and no one got hurt. He just had to pay for the damages. He got a job and earned some of the money himself, then he asked some of his friends from prison, some from the home for troubled girls that he went to, some friends from rehab, some from his old mental institution, and some from the lady at the hair salon. Yeah, he did _a lot _of begging." When she sees Tori, Logan, and Mrs Mitchell's weirded out expressions, she giggles. "Yeah, my brother isn't normal."

"Um, I can tell." Mrs Mitchell says, awkwardly patting her shoulder. Cat giggles and turns around, skipping toward the Grub Truck. "Is she one of your bandmates?"

"Yeah," Tori nods. "And she's also James's girlfriend."

"Oh," Mrs Mitchell says slowly. "Okay."

"Yeah, she doesn't usually make sense." Logan says, shaking his head.

"Anyway, I can't believe my baby boy is a high school graduate!" Mrs Mitchell says cheerfully, kissing her son's cheek. She eagerly grabs her camera from her purse and carefully pushes Logan and Tori together. She carefully grabs Logan's arm and puts it around Tori's shoulders. "I am so excited that you two are together! I mean, Tori, you're my Logie's first serious girlfriend! I never thought that he would get a serious girlfriend. I was starting to worry!"

"MOM!"

"Haha, Logie's a mama's boy." Carlos whispers as he and Kendall pass them.

"SHUT UP, CARLOS!"

**Song**

**Breakthrough-Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>They go to England in the next chapter! The action will be starting in a couple more chapters as well, but it'll be a little while longer before it starts to get totally action packed:) Not too much longer, though! I just don't wanna rush it, you know?<strong>

**Review! :D**


	2. Arrival

"I still don't like you." Jade says flatly.

"I know, Jade." Ryleigh says boredly. "I know."

Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts, she and Jade never never gotten along. She really doesn't even know why, but she doesn't really care. At first, she thought that Jade was PMSing, but she quickly learned that Jade is always a jerk. It's a good thing that Ryleigh doesn't get her feelings hurt very easily. However, their relationship been even more tense since their Peligro Island adventure. Jade told all of their friends about Ryleigh's DUI arrest last summer. Ryleigh was really hoping that they would never find out. Tori was the only one that had known before and Jade had apparently been eavesdropping. While they were on the island, Jade decided to blurt it out in front of the whole group.

"You look like you came from a trailer park." Jade adds. Ryleigh clenches her jaw and clutches the arm of her seat. Just take deep breaths. All she has to do is take deep breaths and maybe she won't kill Jade. The girl is really pushing her, though. Sadly, Ryleigh will never be able to beat her down. Gustavo's exact words were "Cats, you're gonna be famous, which means that the media will be watching you. If you get into a fight, everyone will know about it. SO SHUT UP AND STOP BEING STUPID LIKE THE DOGS!" Seriously, that guy needs to take anger management classes.

And she knows why Jade is in such a bad mood today. Gustavo said that she's too abrasive and will need to tone it down. They don't want VicTORious to end up losing fans because of her. Of course, Griffin doesn't want her to complete tone it down, though. He loves that VicTORious has a bad girl in the group. Here's how each member of the band is identified. Tori:The pretty one, Cat:The sweet one, Ryleigh: The cool one, Jade: The bad girl, Andre: The smooth one (As in smooth with the ladies. Griffin thinks that female fans will love him!)

"Wanna hear about the cool dream I had?" Carlos says, leaning over the back of the seat.

"No." Jade responds.

"Go ahead and tell us." I say, glaring at Jade. I don't understand why she has to be so mean to Carlos. When they first met, he had a huge crush on her and hit on her every chance he got, so she has a terrible attitude towards him. Ryleigh doesn't think it's fair. Jade claims that it's because she can't stand when guys flirt with a girl that already has a boyfriend. Carlos got over his crush, so Jade really has no excuse to be rude.

"This guy wanted to take over the world and he kidnapped this really pretty girl, but we saved her." Carlos says, smirking at Jade. "In fact, she kind of looked like Jade, but way hotter. Truthfully, Jade has completely lost her appeal to me."

"Still mad because I called you a village fool on your first day at Hollywood Arts?" Jade says, sounding bored as she flips through a magazine.

"Yes, Jade, I am." Carlos says coolly before sitting back down.

"You're a bitter person, you know that?" Ryleigh says, looking at Jade.

"Does it look like I care?" Jade snaps.

"Did I ask if you care?"

"NO!" Jade shouts. Ryleigh gives her a dirty look and puts her headphones on, drowning out Jade's attitude with some catchy tunes.

* * *

><p>"Don't embarrass me." Gustavo warns as they walk to the check in desk. James rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around Cat's shoulders. Gustavo has been on edge about this whole thing ever since they started planning the tour. It's the first worldwide tour for Big Time Rush and he's afraid that they're gonna ruin it. Really, how much trouble could they possibly cause?<p>

"Move! Excuse me, I need to get through!" Some girl says as she pushes past them. She's about eighteen or nineteen years old, has shoulder length blonde hair, she's wearing designer jeans and a white blazer, rhinestone encrusted high heels, and black designer sunglasses with rhinestones on the sides.

"Hey, I need to book a room." She tells the manager. She has a British accent, so she must be from England.

"I'm sorry, but all our rooms are booked." The manager tells her. The girl sighs heavily and removes her sunglasses. James's eyes widen in shock when he realizes who she sees. That's...That's Gia! He watched some of her music videos and watched some scenes from a few of her movies and he thought that she was really good, so he has been wanting to meet her. Now she's right in front of them.

"You don't understand! I'm performing for the Queen tomorrow! Do you realize how important this is? I need to stay here because this hotel is the closest to Buckingham Palace! Kick someone out! Really, there's gotta be someone that doesn't really need to stay here! How about these jokers behind me?"

"Gia, they have a reservation." The manager says as he motions to Big Time Rush and VicTORious. "This is Big Time Rush and their opening act, VicTORious. They're from America!"

"Oh, how nice." Gia says sarcastically. "Look, I _need _a room. Got that?"

"Um, you can share a room with one of us." Kelly suggests. "The suites have four beds and a couch! You could sleep in one of the beds, while Tori and Trina could take the couch."

"Say what?" Tori and Trina say in unison.

"Oh, you would do that?" Gia says, suddenly sounding a lot nicer. "That would be great! It's imperative that I stay here. Performing for the Queen is huge for my career and I want to be close to the palace, so I won't late. Her Royal Majesty won't be pleased if I'm late."

"Would that be okay?" Kelly asks the manager.

"Very well." The manager says, typing something in his computer. Then he hands them four room keys. "One for the adults, one for the mother and little girl, one for the boys, and one for the girls."

"Thank you so much!" Gia squeals, clapping her hands.

"Little girl?" Katie whispers.

"Wait, there's only four beds and a pull out couch." Beck says. "Where are Robbie and I suppose to sleep?"

"I brought sleeping bags." Kelly tells him.

They walk toward the elevator, glancing at Gia from the corner of their eyes. Is Kelly serious? This girl may be famous, but she's still a stranger to them. Why would Kelly ask a stranger to share a room with the girls? Of course, the poor girl does have a major performance tomorrow and surely wants to make a good impression, but it seems kind of risky to have a stranger staying with them.

"Why did you do that?" Gustavo whispers harshly.

"She's performing for the Queen!" Kelly whispers.

"You do realize that she could easily be a dangerous maniac that wants to kill us, right?" Trina whispers.

"That's ridiculous." Kelly insists as she presses the fifth floor button.

"Just so you know, she seems like a spoiled diva." Katie says quietly, making sure that Gia doesn't hear her. "Did you see how she was treating the manager?"

"She was worried!" Kelly responds.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was." Rex says sarcastically. "Isn't that ready, blondie?"

"What?" Gia asks weirdly, staring at the puppet. Suddenly, she giggles. "Oh, I get it! This is a ventriloquist act, right? Are you gonna do some stuff for the Big Time Rush and VicTORious fans when they're offstage?"

"Ventriloquist?" Rex asks, sounding insulted.

"Whatever." Gia says as they leave the elevator.

"Okay, everyone, we're gonna give you an hour to get settled into your rooms." Kelly tells them. "Then we have to get to rehearsal. Your concert is in five days, so there is gonna be _a lot _of rehearsal going on."

Before they can say anymore, the teens rush to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"This is AWESOME!" Carlos says as he and his bandmates enter their suite.<p>

"So...I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?" Andre mutters.

"Hey, it's a pull out couch." James says before he, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan run to their beds. Andre watches as they start jumping on the beds, mockingly mumbling "It's a pull out couch!" before walking over to his "bed." He stares at the couch for a moment, then he starts struggling to turn it into a bed. After struggling for a few minutes, it finally pulls out. He puts his suitcase on it and opens it.

"DOGS, STOP JUMPING ON THE BEDS!" Gustavo shouts, causing Andre to squeak and jump backwards. That man scares him. For the past month, Andre and his friends have quickly learned that Gustavo does a lot more yelling than they thought. He doesn't even allow them to have their significant others in the studio while they're recording. During recording sessions, Kendall, James, Logan, and Beck are to stay away from Tori, Cat, Jade, and Ryleigh. Carlos isn't allowed in the studio while VicTORious is recording because he likes to get Jade all fired up. He apparently thinks that it's funny. Well, it isn't funny for the rest of them!

"I came to check on you because I knew that you would probably be doing something embarrassing and stupid." Gustavo says sternly. "Griffin paid for these suites and I for one don't want to screw it up! And you better not screw up either!"  
>"Why can't you just trust us?" Andre asks, hiding behind James when Gustavo gives him a dirty look.<p>

"I MEAN IT!" Gustavo says loudly before leaving the suite.

* * *

><p>"I get the bed near the window!" Jade snaps at Ryleigh, throwing her suitcase onto the bed across from Cat's. At the same time, Ryleigh lays her own suitcase on the bed. Jade highly recommends that Ryleigh get her stupid suitcase off this bed because it is Jade's bed. If she doesn't, Jade has a pair of scissors that she's not afraid to use. She'll cut all of Ryleigh's pretty blonde hair off and the girl will look like an embarrassment at their concert.<p>

"Uh, no, I get the bed near the window." Ryleigh retorts.

"GET YOUR SUITCASE OFF MY BED!" Jade yells. She is so close to destroying this girl. Ryleigh is still pissed off because Jade may have told the rest of their friends about her stupid drunk driving incident, but she needs to get over it. Jade thinks that they deserve to know the truth. Why allow Ryleigh to keep lying to them?

"Actually, _I _get this bed." Gia says, grabbing both of their suitcases and tossing them onto the floor. She snaps her fingers and a bell hop drags a luggage cart with at least five different suitcases over to the bed. She gives them a fake smile as the bell hop puts her suitcases on the bed. Jade growls and clenches her fists, giving Ryleigh a rude look before storming over to the next bed. Ryleigh bumps Jade's shoulder as she walks by, approaching the bed next to Cat's.

"You" Jade mouths, generating a small amount of electricity in her right hand. "are dead!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Ryleigh says sarcastically, opening her suitcase.

BANG!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" They all scream when they hear the loud noise. They rush over to the window, struggling to see what's going on. A black van is chasing after a bright yellow convertible. One person sticks their head out the window and shoots at the car.

"Eeep." Cat squeaks. "Ryleigh, trade beds with me."

"What? No!"

"What if they accidentally shoot at us?" Cat asks nervously.

"Cat, there's no way that they'll accidentally shoot at a fifth story window." Tori tells her.

"Yeah, that's what you think!" Cat says before crawling under the covers, pulling them over her head.

"Hey, you can always borrow my gun for self defense." Gia tells them, reaching into her Dolce and Gabbana handbag.

"You have a gun?" Trina says in a panicked voice.

"Only for self defense." Gia responds, showing them the black handgun. "My parents are kind of paranoid. But it's not loaded!"

"Why don't we put that away?" Tori laughs nervously. Gia rolls her eyes and puts the gun back in her handbag, looking at her manicured fingernails.

* * *

><p>"Was that a gunshot?" Robbie squeaks.<p>

"Uh huh." The other guys say in unison.

"Wow, we've only been here for maybe thirty minutes and we're already hearing gunshots." Logan laughs nervously. He's seriously considering asking Tori to sleep in his bed, so he'll have someone to cuddle with. They already faced danger on Peligro Island and he really doesn't wanna deal with anymore.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing." Kendall insists.

"That's what you think!" Robbie says before crawling into his sleeping bag. Kendall rolls his eyes and looks out the window, his eyes widening when he sees a car chase happening on the very same street. It becomes even more scary when someone starts shooting at the car that they are chasing.

"Okay! It's just a car chase!" He says, pulling the drapes together. "It's probably the police chasing after a criminal. I'm sure they'll catch the guy, so we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	3. Rehearsal

"This song is hard, you know that?" Ryleigh says as she and Tori dance along to Determinate, a new song that they recorded two weeks ago. Gustavo and Andre wrote it together. Gustavo was so impressed with Andre's songwriting skills that they've sort of became songwriting partners. Well, kind of. Gustavo still refers to himself as the "lone wolf," but he always goes to Andre for help when he has writers block. He had the hardest time with Determinate, but he and Andre finally finished together. It's a great song, but the song was hard to learn and the routine isn't easy either. Tori is still working on, but she thinks that she's getting better. She doesn't mind the difficulty. She's finally living her dream of being a pop star.

"Okay, let's sing it!" Gustavo shouts, handing head sets to all five members of the group. He stops in front of Cat, frowning at her. She's looking over his shoulder, giggling. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around, trying to see whatever is distracting her. _Of course. _This is exactly why he doesn't like to have them in the same room together during recording sessions and rehearsals. They distract each other. Right now, James suddenly looks serious, but Gustavo knows that he was making fun of Gustavo when the music producer wasn't looking.

"Do you wanna leave?" He asks sternly.

"Um...No, sir." James says awkwardly.

"Then shut up!" Gustavo says before glaring at Cat. Suddenly, she giggles again and he also hears laughter from James. He gives both of them a threatening look before walking over to the stereo. They put their headsets on and get into position. Then he looks at Kendall, James, and Logan, glaring at them. They lift their hands in defense, shrugging before looking at their girlfriends.

**_("Determinate" by Lemonade Mouth)_**

"Hold up!" Carlos interrupts. "The rap part? Isn't there already someone named Dre? There's this rapper called Dr Dre. What if he sues you because you used his name without permission?"

"That's just a nickname, homie." Andre tells him. Carlos nods slowly, then shrugs and gives two thumbs up.

"Guys, you need to work on Elevate" Kelly tells Big Time Rush, motioning for VicTORious to get off the stage. The guys get out of their seats and walk onto the stage, taking headsets from Kelly. The stage is really cool. It's outdoors, there's these cool platforms, and a trampoline. It's gonna be a great show, the British fans already love Big Time Rush, and VicTORious will surely make a good first impression. Maybe they'll have their own tour once they've finished their debut album. This tour is sort of practice for their future concerts.

"Cats," Gustavo starts to say, groaning when Cat giggles. "Yes, Cat, I know that's your name. Anyway, dogs, let's practice Elevate."

_**("Elevate" by Big Time Rush)**_

"RUN!" Someone screams over the sound of a loud engine. The music stops and everyone looks up as a yellow convertible (The same one from earlier) drives through the park. Everyone starts screaming and running/jumping out of the way. Luckily, the car doesn't run into the stage, but it does knock over some chairs as it drives by. The vehicle crashes through a fence and finally disappears in the distance.

"What was that?" Beck asks, dusting off his jeans. He and Robbie both tripped when they jumped out of the way.

"Are you guys okay?" Mama Knight asks, sounding panicked.

"Yeah, mom, we're fine." Kendall says, holding onto Ryleigh.

Tori wraps her arms around Logan's waist, looking at the now destroyed fence. She noticed that it was the same car from earlier, but she doesn't know why they keep seeing it everywhere. She hopes nothing bad is gonna happen. She wants their first tour to be really good, you know? No messes, no crime fighting, just VicTORious opening for Big Time Rush on their tour.

"Anyone have an explanation for _that?"_ Logan asks, motioning to the fence.

"I don't." Everyone says in unison.

"I think we've rehearsed enough for the day." Kelly says awkwardly. "Let's just go back to the hotel and relax for a while. Maybe we'll go out to dinner later."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I wanna know what idiot was driving that car." Logan says, pacing around the room.<p>

"For the last time, Logan, we don't know." James mutters, staring up at the ceiling. The whole "strange car almost during the location of their concert thing" is bothering him too, but we would prefer if they just stop talking about it. Like Tori, he hopes that they don't have to do any crime fighting on this tour. They did enough of that on Peligro Island and he needs a break from it. He spent two months with a cast on his ankle, walking on crutches, because of crime fighting. He doesn't know if he wants to risk anymore injuries.

"I miss Fox." Carlos says sadly. Fox is an adorable dog that they found on Peligro Island. This is a pet free hotel, so Stephanie is dogsitting for them. When they talked to her parents about it, they thought that it would be a great idea. They think that caring for a puppy will be therapeutic or something like that. Stephanie was kidnapped by Jackson Pearce and spent months working as one of his slaves on Peligro Island. Now that she's back home, her parents are determined to make that her mental health gets better. She's not that messed up, but her parents are really worried.

"Didn't Mama Knight say that we could get another dog? So Fox would have a friend?" James asks, sitting up. "She thinks that Fox seems lonely, so she wants to get him a friend."

"That might be a good idea." Beck agrees. "If Bitters agrees to it."

"Hello! A car almost destroyed our concert rehearsal and you people are thinking about dogs?" Robbie exclaims.

"You know, he could have been drinking and driving." Andre suggests. "Man, my grandma use to talk about drivers like that and she always said that they were either drunk or just really bad drivers. You know, before she lost her mind."

"Your grandma lost her mind?" Carlos questions.

"Yep."

"Oh." Carlos says slowly. "Okay."

"Isn't she coming to the..." Kendall says as he starts opening his gym bag. He frowns as he looks inside. "concert?"

"What's up?" James asks, walking over to him. He gets the same confused expression as Kendall when he looks inside the bag. Kendall reaches into the bag and slowly picks up the strange item, a beetle shaped device. He doesn't know what it does or what it is, but it's very...high tech looking. The real question, however, is what it's doing in his bag.

"Open it!" Carlos says carefully.

"No! No! No!" Logan yells, crossing his arms. "You will not open that...that thing! You don't know what it is, what it does, or where it came from! It could be dangerous, so don't you even think about opening it."

Ignoring Logan's ranting, Kendall slowly opens the device. Everything starts floating up to the ceiling, including the guys themselves. They flail their arms and legs, struggling to get down, but nothing happens. They soon find themselves up against the ceiling.

"What is this?" Logan shrieks.

"I have no idea." Kendall says. They all scream as the door opens, but they relax (somewhat) as Cat walks into the room. As soon as she does, she starts to float until she finally hits the ceiling.

"Um, what's going on?" She asks them.

"Someone put this in my bag!" Kendall says, roughly closing the device. The gravity is finally turned back on and they all fall onto the beds and the floor.

"That hurt!" Cat says loudly, followed by Beck, Robbie, and Andre mumbling in agreement.

**Songs**

**Determinate-Lemonade Mouth**

**Elevate-Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>You know how Fox appeared in the last story? Well, I wanted to include Sydney too, but she's gonna appear in this story instead:) I gotta include their adorable puppies:) By the way, James posted an adorable picture on Twitter of him and Fox at the beach (*Squeals like a fangirl*)<strong>

**Review! :D **


	4. Confused

"So...What is it?" Ryleigh asks slowly, staring at the strange beetle device.

"We have no idea." James says, taking the device from Kendall. It's obviously some fancy tech thing that he doesn't understand at all. Even Logan doesn't know what it is! It almost looks like something from another planet. But that's not possible, right? Whoever created this thing is obviously very intelligent in the tech department. It looks incredibly advanced and, despite being small, possibly dangerous. James wishes that he were smarter. He has never been very bright, so he could never figure out anything as complicated as this.

"Where did it come from?" Cat asks, crawling onto James's lap. She rests her head on his shoulder, staring at the device. She's not very smart when it comes to technology, except for her Pear Phone. She can use cell phones and computers pretty well, but she's terrible with advanced technology. In fact, she's just not very bright at all. She wouldn't say that she's really stupid, but there are a lot of things that she doesn't understand. She can't help that. She may not be a genius, but she has a lot of talents. She can sing, dance, act, juggle, shop, and draw. Her brother is actually fairly decent at English, which is really surprising because of his many...issues. Okay, she's getting distracted again. What were they talking about?

"Again, we have no idea." James says, handing the device back to Kendall. He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a hug.

"We need to get rid of this thing!" Logan says, taking the device. "We can't keep it."

Tori sighs as she rubs his shoulders. He's been really freaked out by this whole thing. He had just started getting better after the Peligro Island incident, but now this is happening and the poor guy is once again on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It's bothering Tori, too! She wants this tour to be fun and trouble free, you know? She was hoping that they could take a break from all this "action packed" drama, but nothing seems to be turning out the way Tori had hoped. They've got this thing right in front of them and they have no idea what to do with it. For all they know, it could be something dangerous, so Tori doesn't think that they should keep it. They definitely need to get rid of this thing!

"Hey, we'll figure something out." Kendall insists, careful taking the device back and shoving it back into his gym bag. Logan groans in frustration, covers his face with his hands, and falls back against Tori. She wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug, kissing his cheek. He could use a few hugs and kisses right now. They've been here for less than twenty four hours and it's already going wrong. Like Tori, he just wanted to enjoy the tour, but they've already got a problem on their hands.

"What if Gustavo finds it?" Jade asks boredly.

"I agree with Jade." Beck says, putting his arm around her. "What happens if Gustavo sees it?"

"He won't." Kendall insists.

_(The chorus of "Friday" by Rebecca Black)_

"TURN IT OFF!" Jade says loudly, throwing her scissors at the wall. Robbie quickly turns his MP3 player off, glancing at the scissors stuck in the wall. First of all, Jade scares him...a lot. Second of all, this thing with the device and the incident with the car ruining their rehearsal is freaking him out. He has to side with Logan on this. They _cannot _keep that thing. It needs to be taken back to where it came from. You know, wherever that might be. None of them know where it came from, so it's gonna be hard to return it.

"James's cousin likes that song." Cat says randomly. "Last month, when his family came to visit, his cousin came and he made a video of himself dancing to Friday in his boxers and posted it on the internet. We told him not to, but he did it anyway. He's not very good at listening to people. Also, he and my brother are friends now. They even got arrested one night and Mama Knight had to bail them out."

"You know, you two are so perfect for each other." Trina says flatly. What? Is she wrong? James and Cat are quite similar. They're both kind of ditzy, they both have a weird relative, they both like teddy bears, and some other stuff. By the way, Trina thinks that James should date her. He's hot and talented, she's hot and talented, they're a perfect match. She doesn't see why he picked Cat over her. She's totally available if he ever changes his mind. She thinks that he's the best looking guy in Big Time Rush and he really belongs with someone like Trina. Maybe they can do a duet together!

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go to bed early." James says as Cat gets off his lap. He stands up and grabs her hand, walking over to his bed. They lay down and he pulls the covers over them.

"Hey, we're not suppose to share beds with the girls!" Logan tells him.

"Gustavo won't find out." James insists, pulling the covers over Cat's head.

"Hey, what did your cousin and Cat's brother do?" Andre asks him.

"Um, they got on top of someone's truck and sang "The FUN Song" in their boxers." James says calmly. "The owner of the truck saw them and called the cops."

"You know what my favorite part of The Fun Song is?" Jade tells them before singing. "F is for fire that burns the whole town, U is for Uranium...bombs, N is for No survivors!"

"Yeah, we kinda figured you would like that part." Carlos mutters before walking to his own bed. Jade sticks her tongue out at him before she and Beck kiss. Then she leaves the suite.

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock! Knock!<p>

"Mmm, what was that?" James mumbles.

"I don't know." Cat whispers, snuggling into his side.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"SERIOUSLY?" Logan yells, sitting up. He's trying to keep some rest after this very weird day and he can't even do that? What's wrong with life today? He's having no luck as far as relaxing goes. He doesn't feel like dealing with that device or any bad guys. If his friends want to get involved in some dangerous adventure, they can count him out. He's done with crime fighting this summer. He's tired, stressed out, and he just wants some peace. Why should he have to do anything dangerous when he doesn't feel comfortable with it?

"It's getting on my nerves!" Robbie yells from the floor.

"I'll check!" Cat says, getting out of bed. She tip toes over to the window, pulling it open. At first, it seems like the coast is clear. However, when she hears shouting and gunshots, she squeaks and runs back over to James. Men in black suits and ski masks jump through the window, holding handguns. Everyone yelps in fear as the guns are pointed at them.

"Where is it?" One of the men asks them.

"Where's what?" Carlos whines.

"The beetle!" Another guy shouts, pointing his gun at Carlos.

Kendall's eyes widen. The beetle! He has the beetle! He gulps and stares at the gym bag on the floor. Oh, this is not good. Maybe they should have just thrown the thing out, but that would have been a bad idea too! They don't know anything about it! For all they know, it could be something that could be really dangerous if put in the wrong hands.

James looks at him with wide eyes.

"You have it!" He mouths frantically. Kendall nods before giving the mysterious men a nervous smile.

"Where is it, kid?" Their leader asks, pointing his gun at Kendall. He yells at the others. "Check their bags!"

The men start digging through everyone's bags, yelling in frustration when they don't find their device. Well, until they look through Kendall's bag.

"Found it!"

"Wait, you can't just take my whole bag! Take your stupid device and leave my stuff with me!" Kendall argues.

"Actually, this will be great for storage." One of the men says, closing Kendall's bag. Carlos starts to lunge at the man, but Logan quickly jumps onto his bed and grabs a hold of him. They could use their powers to fight these guys, but none of them really think that it would be a good idea. They've gotta be really careful about where they use their powers because they want to keep it a secret from their fans. If it ever becomes really necessary, then they might have to use their powers, but Logan doesn't think that they should do it right now.

The men rush out the window and once they do that, they can no longer be seen.

Okay, did anyone find that really disturbing?" Beck asks, looking around.

"I did!" Cat says, raising her hand.

"Well, they got the device." Kendall sighs. "Anyone else think that it means trouble?"

"Yep." Every single one of his roomates says.

"Yeah, I thought so."

**Song**

**Friday-Rebecca Black**

* * *

><p><strong>I am so excited because I am gonna go an aquarium today and I'm gonna stay in this nice hotel:) Of course, I will be doing some writing as well:D<strong>

**Here's something cool that I saw the last time I went to the aquarium. A talking parrot! (I'm serious) Everytime I would walk by, he would say hello!**

**Review! :D**


	5. Impulse

"You know the legal drinking age is eighteen?" Jade says, looking at her laptop screen.

"Jade, you're seventeen, which means that you're still not legal." Tori says, rolling her eyes.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Jade snaps.

"Well, I..."

Ryleigh rolls her eyes, strumming her guitar. The girls are pulling a late nighter. They are aware that Gustavo told them to get to bed early, but none of them are tired. Anyway, she doesn't care about hearing Jade discuss how close they are to being able to drink legally. Ryleigh learned her lesson about alcoholic beverages and she wants to stay away from them. She's just one month away from getting her license back and she doesn't wanna mess that up. If Jade wants to go and get wasted, she can go ahead, but she better not expect Ryleigh to do it. Last time Ryleigh drank alcohol, she got arrested. She spent almost a month in jail and she _hated _it. She never wants to go back.

"My birthday is in September." Jade says, closing her laptop. "That's only four months away, so I don't see why it really matters when I'm so close. In September, we'll be back in the US and we'll have to be 21."

"Jade, it's stupid and wrong." Ryleigh says, strumming a new tune on her guitar. She came with a cool tune for a new song for the band. She still needs to finish the lyrics, but the title is "Give Your Heart A Break." She doesn't know how she came up with this. It's a dancy pop tune and she's usually into pop/rock music, but for some reason, this song was created.

"Still traumatized by the DUI, huh?" Jade smirks as she crawls under her covers. Ryleigh takes a calming breath, choosing to ignore Jade. She looks over at Gia, who is already asleep. She doesn't know why Kelly invited this girl to stay with them. They don't know her! There's surely another hotel nearby. Ryleigh doesn't think it's a good idea to invite strangers to stay in your hotel room with you. It seems dangerous and stupid, but that's just Ryleigh's opinion. So far, Gia hasn't caused any trouble.

"Ugh, will all of you shut up? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep over here." Trina mumbles.

"No one cares!" Jade says before pulling the covers over her head.

"What are you working on?" Tori asks Ryleigh.

"New song." Ryleigh says as she puts her guitar back in it's case, sitting it against the wall next to her bed.

Tori nods before looking over at Cat's empty bed. Their youngest friend decided to spend the night in the guys suite, despite Gustavo saying that they were not allowed to share a room. Cat probably wanted to listen to Gustavo, but James insisted that she stay with him. Hopefully, Gustavo won't walk into the room and catch them. That man throws a fit whenever his "dogs" or "cats" break the rules. Tori didn't even think Cat was the rule breaking type. She may screw up unintentionally, but she has never knowingly broken the rules.

They all look around when they hear something crashing in the next room. For a moment, they just stand there, then they are suddenly rushing out the door. They knock on the guys door until it's yanked open by Andre, who looks like he's seriously freaked out. The girls stare at the broken glass and messed up sheets on the floor, then they look at all the guys. Logan? Frozen in place next to his bed. Kendall? Staring at the floor next to his bed. Carlos? Pacing around the room. James? He and Cat are hiding under his covers. Andre? Pacing while anxiously biting his fist. Robbie? Passed out on the floor. Beck? Awkwardly looking out the broken window. Yep, something happened around here. Tori just wonders what that something is.

"What happened?" Ryleigh asks them.

"These guys showed up and stole the beetle...thingy." Carlos says nervously.

"They took it?" Tori says in disbelief, walking over to Logan. Okay, how is she gonna snap him out of it? She could slap him, but she doesn't want to. Kiss him? Yeah, she likes that idea better. She grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss, relieved when he comes back to reality. She pats his head and smiles proudly before walking over to the girls.

"Yeah, they took it." Beck nods.

"Well, this is bad." Jade says. "What are we suppose to do?"

"Ugh, what happened?" Gia whines as she walks into the room, frowning when she looks around. "Oh...You know what? I'm gonna let this be your problem. Bye!"

Then she turns around and goes back to the girls suite.

"Go after them!" Carlos suggests. Before anyone can tell him no, he continues rambling. "Seriously! I had this dream where we fought this bad guy, saved a princess, and we sang a Beatles song! It could be coming true!"

"Carlos, we are not going after them." Logan argues. "We are gonna call the police and then we are gonna go to rehearsal tomorrow. If you think that we're gonna go along with your silly little plan, you are wrong. Got that? We have way too much to do, so we can't waste our time chasing after bad guys."

Carlos looks at everyone with his puppy dog face and they all groan. Seriously? Katie must have tought Cat and Carlos how to do that because they're really good at it. Everytime they want something, all that they need to do is the puppy dog face. Carlos is a high school graduate and he still uses it to get what he wants. When is that boy gonna grow up?

"Okay, fine!" Kendall says. "We'll go after them ourselves."

Cat looks at James with wide eyes, while they are still hidden under the covers. Cat doesn't wanna go after the guys. She really doesn't like fighting, which is exactly why she agrees with Logan. They should call the police and just focus on preparing for the concert. Why does everyone give in to Carlos every time he begs them? Cat doesn't know if she wants to do this. Honestly, just thinking about it is making her sick to her stomach. She wants to stay at the hotel and cuddle with James, where it's safe.

"What?" She whispers.

"Hey, maybe it'll be fun." James insists, throwing the covers off.

"Jay..." Cat whines.

"Let's go!" Carlos says eagerly, walking toward the door.

"This is a terrible idea!" Logan yells as they tip toe out of the room. It really is a terrible idea. Does Carlos not remember what happened three months ago? Does he really wanna go through that again? James got his ankle broken because of their adventure. Who knows what could happen this time? Gosh, he cannot believe that they're actually doing this. People have gotta stop listening to Carlos just because he begs them. Logan is starting to get frustrated with the way Carlos gets them into these situations.

"If we die, I'm blaming you." Ryleigh glares at Carlos.

"You won't be able to blame me because you'll be dead." Carlos responds as they enter the elevator. Ryleigh growls and stomps on his foot, smirking when he yelps in pain.

"Such big evil in such a small girl." Carlos says, his voice strained.

"I'm five foot five." Ryleigh says bitterly.

"You're still shorter than me." Carlos mutters.

"This is stupid." Logan sings quietly.

"Shut up, Logan."

"Shut your face or I'll shut it for you."

"You can't shut my face for me. It isn't even possible to shut a face! Mouths can be shut, but not people's faces."

"I think you were dropped on your head when you were a baby."

"No, James was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Hey!" James says, looking at his two friends. "I'm standing right here!"

* * *

><p>Gustavo frowns as he stares at the ceiling. He just heard noise coming from the boys room and, as never as it made him, he's too lazy to get out of bed and check. Should he check on them? The concert promoter paid for the suites, so messing them up would be a really bad idea. Maybe he should check just to make sure. Either that or he could ask Kelly to do it. All this traveling has tired him out, so all he wants to do is get some sleep. Yeah, he'll just get Kelly to do it. She's his assistant, so she has to do what he says.<p>

"Kelly!" He whispers, trying to avoid waking Sikowitz up. He grabs another pillow and tosses it at her, watching as she stirs awake. She mumbles, then she whines as she sits up. She glares at him, looking super irritated.

"What?" She snaps.

"Go check on the dogs." Gustavo mumbles. "I think I heard noise coming from their room."

"Ugh, you are unbelievable." Kelly says as she gets out of bed, grabbing her housecoat. She slips it on and storms out of the suite. Gustavo waits anxiously, silently praying that everything is okay. The dogs already cause enough destruction at the studio, so it wouldn't be surprising if they managed to ruin a hotel suite. He's hoping that they didn't mess anything up, but he won't be shocked if they did. He'll be scared, though. He promised the concert promoter that they wouldn't ruin anything. That promise could be falling apart right at this moment.

"GUSTAVO!" Kelly shouts.

"WHAT?" Gustavo yells in a panic.

"Huh? Where are we?" Sikowitz mumbles, sitting up. Gustavo stumbles out of bed and runs out of the suite until he reaches the boys suite. He runs into the suite and screams at what he sees. A broken window, bed sheets thrown all around, a cracked wall, everything is destroyed. HE KNEW THOSE DOGS WERE GONNA DO THIS! When he finds them, he is gonna wring their necks.

"Hey, why are you people screaming?" Sikowitz asks them.

"The guys are gone." Kelly says anxiously. "Hey, what about the girls?"

They go to the girls room next door, frowning when they look inside. Everything is in order, nothing is destroyed, but the girls are missing. Seriously? Why is this happening? If they're off partying and getting wasted, they're gonna be in even worse trouble. They came here for the concert, not for partying.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He screams.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Kelly and Sikowitz shout.

_Great. This tour is already going wrong. Real nice, dogs and cats._

* * *

><p><strong>I am back from my spring break trip! I had a really great time:)<strong>

**Review! :D **


	6. Adventure

"You do realize how ridiculous this is, right?" Logan asks as he and his friends walk down the sidewalk. He honestly thinks that they should just call the police and be done with it. Why risk their lives and their careers for some weird device? The police can handle it! Them? They're just teenagers. They can't just take matters into their own hands! They're not professional crime fighters. They may have superpowers, but they don't have the experience. Logan isn't trying to be a downer, but what he's saying is true. They need to leave this to the professionals. They are much to young to handle something like this on their own. This is a dangerous situation and they need to let it go.

"Logan, we _need _to do this." Carlos insists as they keep walking.

Logan clutches Tori's hand and shakes his head, shocked by Carlos's determination. It's unbelievable! He doesn't even seem to realize what they're doing. It's so dangerous and stupid! He's just looking for some adventure, not understanding that they're setting themselves up for trouble. They need to be preparing for the concert! Does Carlos remember that? Does he remember that they are on tour? They have concerts to perform, fans to meet, autographs to sign, interviews! They are far too busy for this!

"I hate to say it, but Carlos is right." Kendall announces. "This is urgent! For all we know, that device could be more dangerous than we think, so we need to do something about it."

Logan can't believe that Kendall is siding with Carlos! He's the leader of the group, so he's suppose to know what's best, right? He wouldn't want his friends to put themselves in danger, would he? Logan is in disbelief right now. He's so shocked by this whole situation. Carlos seems to think that their powers will keep them from getting hurt or killed, while Kendall is actually siding with him. No one is listening to Logan! No one ever listens to Logan. Sometimes he feels like his opinions mean nothing to anyone. He tries to give people his thoughts about a situation, but they don't listen. He tells them that something is dangerous or stupid, but they just keep on going. Quite frankly, it's starting to bother him.

"You people don't care about my opinion at all, do you?" He mutters, making sure that they can't hear him.

But Tori did hear him. She frowns as she squeezes his hand. She feels so bad for him. She knows that he doesn't wanna do this, but he's being dragged into it. She knows that it's not fair. He shouldn't be forced into this. In fact, she's a little annoyed with Carlos. Logan doesn't wanna do this! Can't Carlos see that? Maybe the rest of them can do this, but Logan shouldn't be forced. If he wants to go back to the hotel and sleep, then he should be able to do that. Of course, if there's some maniac planning something, it might be better if Logan stays with them. Tori just feels bad because he seems so uncomfortable.

"I wonder where we can get guns?" Ryleigh asks. "We have our powers, but we might need a little something extra."

"Guns will be our last resort." Kendall tells her. "If it turns out that our powers aren't enough, we'll get some weapons. For now, let's just stick with our powers."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to be walking the streets of London at night." Cat says quietly.

"I'm with Cat and Logan." Robbie says, raising his hand. "Besides, it looks like it's gonna rain."

They look up at the sky, which does look strangely dark.

James wraps his arm around Cat, looking at the sky. Rain will mess up his hair! He hates when his hair gets messed up. It's a good thing that he brought his lucky comb with him. He doesn't care if no one else finds his hair important because it's important to him. For some reason, he just can't stand the thought of looking less than perfect. Maybe it's because of his mom. He grew up around her cosmetics company, so he's use to the obsession with looks. His mom was the same way. She couldn't stand to leave the house without primping a little bit. James saw her obsessing over her appearance and the obsession was passed onto him. After she was killed, there was a short period of time where he stopped caring. He just layed around and did nothing, but he slowly returned to being his old self.

"We're walking around in our nightclothes! People are gonna stare at us!" Trina complains.

"There's no one around!" Ryleigh snaps.

"Couldn't we go back to the hotel, get some sleep, and then continue this thing tomorrow?" Jade asks.

"We have to go now! We don't know how serious this could be. We need to find out who created that device, where that device is, and what the guy plans on using it for." Carlos explains. "Then we need to defeat him."

Cat doesn't know about this. She really thinks that they should just forget about it. Like Logan said, they should just call the police!

"We'll be fine." Kendall insists. Just as he says that, rain starts pouring down.

* * *

><p>A man in a white suit chuckles darkly as he sits in his throne, looking around the dark room. No, he's not a king, but he will be. He will soon rule the world. Everyone always tells him that he'll never do it, that it's crazy, but he's about to prove them wrong. When he takes over the world, they're all gonna be sorry for not believing in him. They'll all be his slaves. He just knows that his plan is gonna work. He created a device that is gonna help him and he knows that he won't fail with the help of the device. He doesn't care what anyone thinks. He's definitely gonna do this, whether anyone likes it or not.<p>

* * *

><p>"You see? I told you this was a bad idea!" Logan snaps as they keep walking. "And if we keep going, it's gonna get worse!"<p>

"Guys, why don't we just find a place to rest for the night?" Tori suggests. "We can continue searching tomorrow, as long as we make it to rehearsal."

"We've gotta..." Carlos starts to say, but Kendall interrupts him.

"Tori's right." He says. "We need to get some sleep."

"I'm not sleeping on the street." Jade announces.

"We'll stay here!" Ryleigh suggests as they approach a restaurant.

"We can't get in there!" Logan argues. Ryleigh smirks and takes a paper clip from her pocket, kneeling in front of the door. She sticks it inside the lock and messed with it for a couples minutes until it finally unlocks. She smiles proudly and pushes the door open, letting the whole group get inside before closing and locking the door. It may not be the ideal place to rest, but it'll have to do. They walked this far, so they can't just turn around and go back to the hotel. They'll rest, investigate the mystery more tomorrow, and still make it to their rehearsal. They need a good night's sleep to do that.

"Let's get some sleep." She tells them.

James cringes as he walks over to a booth, hesitating before he lays down. He makes a disgusted face. Ugh, someone put gum under the table. And sleeping in this tiny booth isn't comfortable at all. He doesn't mean to complain, but he doesn't like this at all. He has always felt sympathy for homeless people, but it was hard to really know what it's like. Now he kind of has an idea. Of course, it's not the same. For him, this is a temporary thing. For some people, this is their life. However, he finally knows what it's like to not have a comfy bed.

"Great." Logan says. "It's after midnight and we are sleeping in a restaurant."

"This place makes me sick." Trina whines.

"Get over it." Jade mumbles, crawling into a booth.

Cat crawls into the booth across from James, carefully laying down. She looks at James, who seems like he's almost half asleep. He doesn't seem to plan on falling asleep completely, though. Who would be able to asleep in these conditions? Cat's brother snuck into a restaurant and fell asleep once, but the police found him and arrested him. Yeah, her brother has been arrested a lot.

"What if someone finds us?" Andre whispers loudly. He's been awfully quiet since they left the hotel.

"I've set my alarm clock on my phone for 5:00 pm." Tori tells her friends. "So we aren't here when the place opens for the day."

"Great." Andre mutters, laying down. Here's his opinion on the situation. AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Yeah, that's what he thinks about it. This could either turn out good or very bad. Andre really hopes that it doesn't end badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	7. Arrested

Cat frowns as she looks out the window, watching the pouring rain. She kind of likes rain. She's not a big fan of lightening or thunder, but rain is cool. She wishes that they could go back to the hotel and just enjoy the rain, rather than going on this crime fighting adventure. She's still struggling to come to terms with her new powers. In a way, it can be a good thing, but it can also be a problem. If they hadn't gotten these powers, they would have just reported this crime to the police. However, they do have these powers, so everyone assumes that they're powerful enough to handle it on their own. Honestly, Cat isn't too sure about that. She thought that defeating Jackson Pearce and his henchmen would have given her some confidence, but she still has doubt.

She wonders how James feels about this. He hasn't said too much about it, except for occasional words of reassurance. She wants to know how he _really _feels. He isn't too open about his personal feelings. He just tries to reassure everyone about something, but he never says specifically how he feels. Cat doesn't understand. She has always heard that talking about your feelings is a good thing. Why won't James talk to anyone about his feelings? She knows that he has been through a lot. His mom was murdered, but she doesn't see why that would cause him to bottle everything up inside.

"Cat? Why are you still awake?" James asks tiredly, sitting up.

"I fell asleep for a while, then I woke up." Cat tells him. James shrugs and looks out the window, resting his head against the glass. Cat watches him carefully, frowning at the exhaustion in his eyes. She has read that he's the pretty boy of Big Time Rush, the ladies man, the "hot" one, but she sees something more about him. She tries to find something good in everyone. For example, Jade may be mean, but she genuinely loves and cares about Beck. James may have a reputation as a player, but Cat sees him as being a sweet and caring guy that just happens to be afraid of getting hurt. Cat would never do anything to hurt him. She doesn't want him to be afraid of showing his vulnerable side.

"You okay?" She asks softly.

"Um, yeah." James murmurs, taking a deep breath. Cat hesitates before reaching out to him, touching his perfect hair. Although James is normally very protective of his hair, he seems to relax as she runs her fingers through the soft strands, closing his eyes. She really likes playing with his hair. It's so soft and silky. She loves it! She just wishes that she understood him more. He's so sweet and cute, yet he hides his true self. He tries to portray himself as this cool, irresistable ladies man, but there's something underneath all that.

Her hand moves from his hair down to his bicep, gently touching his soft skin. Anyone that doesn't know James Diamond may think that he's nothing more than a pretty face, great body, and a good voice, but they don't know him like his friends and family do. He's a special person. He deserves plenty of love and appreciation. He doesn't deserve to have people judging him without getting to know him.

"I'm just tired." James insists.

Cat stands up and walks around the table, crawling into James's booth. She wraps her arms around him, giving her boyfriend a hug. She kisses his shoulder and smiles softly as he turns to look at her. He rests his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. She won't force him to talk, but she hopes that he'll eventually decide to open up.

She touches his hair once again, running her fingers through it. James sighs quietly and starts drifting off to sleep. Cat gently touches his cheek, giggling at the softness of his skin. He uses a lot of Cuda products, so he has great hair and skin. Anyway, she rests her head on top of him, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>At five in the morning, Tori's alarm clock wakes everyone up. They mumble quiet complaints but get out of their booths, stretching and hoping that their exhaustion will wear off. Tori watches Logan as she stretches, worried about him. She knows that he's mad about everyone ignoring his warnings, but she hopes that he'll loosen up. Since they're already doing it, they might as well keep going. Turning around would be pointless. If they weren't gonna do anything, they shouldn't have left the apartment in the first place. However, she's mostly just concerned about her boyfriend.<p>

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE?"

Their eyes widen and they all look at each other, then they slowly turn their heads toward the door. Um, there's two cops standing in the doorway with their guns pointed at the group. Jade rolls her eyes and examines her black painted fingernails, wishing the two buffoons would just go away. Yeah, Jade called them buffoons. It's one of those words that she kind of hates but likes at the same time. On one hand, it kind of sounds similar to baboon (a monkey), which she finds very irritating. On the other hand, it's kind of amusing. You know, it makes Jade laugh because it sounds so stupid.

"Um, nothing!" Kendall laughs, his voice sort of high pitched. Logan laughs as well, while tightly clutching Tori's hand. Kendall looks at James, who is standing behind Cat with one arm around her and his other hand covering her mouth. She has a tendency to say stuff that could get them in even more trouble. From what Kendall can tell, Cat is simply giggling, but there's no telling what she might say if James were to let her go. They need to give the cops a really good excuse, so they won't be arrested.

"Look, we can explain!" Carlos tells the two cops. "We were rehearsing for our concert and a yellow convertible ruined rehearsal, so we had to go back to our hotel. My friend found some weird looking device shaped like a beetle in his backpack. Later, some mean guys jumped through our window, we fought them, and they took the device. We are on our way to find the guys and get the device back before it destroys our planet. But it was getting late and it was raining, so we needed a place to stay. That's why we're here!"

"Yeah, like we're really gonna believe that." The taller and skinnier cop says as more cops walk into the restaurant. They put handcuffs on every single person, ignoring the angry protests as they push the teens out the door.

"Come on! You can't arrest me!" Ryleigh shouts as she is pushes into the back of a cop car. "I got my license revoked last summer and I'm suppose to get it back next month! Don't do this to me!"

* * *

><p>"My cousin rides in cop cars a lot." James says, breaking the silence. "So does Cat's brother."<p>

"We don't care." The short and chubby cop says gruffly. James frowns and looks at his four friends squeezed into the backseat with him. He's sitting between Tori and Cat, Andre is sitting next to Tori, and Logan is stuck between Andre and the door. Sitting in this cop car is incredibly uncomfortable. James can't believe that this is happening. Like Logan, James is starting to think that they should just let it go. Then again, these cops didn't believe their story, so it's highly unlikely that any other cops would believe them.

"You know, I went to Sea World once and I pet a dolphin. Then my brother got in the water and pretended to be one of them. He made the right noises and everything! Unfortunately, the workers called security and he was escorted out. He had already tried the same thing with the killer whales."

"Your brother sounds very weird."

"He is!" Cat giggles.

"Are you gonna let us go?" Logan yells.

"Sir, I suggest you calm down." The taller cop says coolly.

"Calm down? Calm down? I will not calm down! We told you why we were in that stupid restaurant and you just arrested us!" Logan rants. Andre slaps his arm and he finally shuts up, whining. Tori sighs softly and looks out the window. She can't believe that they're being arrested. How will they ever get out of this situation?

* * *

><p>"But I didn't do anything!" Logan cries as he is led toward his cell. He's a high school graduate, he made straight A's, and he has never even gotten detention! He doesn't belong in prison! He may be an adult, but he's gonna be in so much trouble when his parents find out! Plus, he and Tori won't have much of a relationship if they have to be stuck in prison. He thinks that she might really be the girl for him, but he won't be able to tell her that if they're kept here. He feels like he's about to have a panic attack.<p>

"You kids were trespassing!" The warden says, shoving Logan into a cell. Logan whines loudly, stomping his foot. The cell is closed and locked. Logan grabs a hold of the bars, whimpering loudly. He's gonna be sick. He can feel it. He feels nauseous, okay? He isn't fit for the hardcore prison lifestyle. He doesn't belong here! Can't they tell just by looking at him?

"Maybe it won't be so bad!" Cat says cheerfully.

"Cat?" Logan questions, turning around.

"They wouldn't let me share a cell with James." Cat says sadly. Then she smiles at him. "But I don't mind sharing with you!"

Logan laughs nervously, walking backwards until he hits the cell door. He's all alone in a cell with Cat. She's a sweet girl, but no one can possibly stand being trapped in a room with her for more than thirty minutes. She's insane in a very cute yet disturbing way. Logan doesn't know how James puts up with her. Then again, James isn't all that normal either. The Cuda Store was having a sale one time and he ended up fighting some guy for the last bottle of Cuda Massive Hold. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stood outside the door and watched. It was pretty embarrassing but James finally got won the fight. He came home with every Cuda product on the list he made. Yeah, he actually made a list of all the Cuda products he wanted to buy. Yep, he and Cat are definitely perfect for each other.

"I think James looks hot in orange!" Cat says, looking at their orange jumpsuits. "Don't you think?"

"Cat, I'm not gonna answer that." Logan mutters, walking over to his bunk.

"Can I have the bottom bunk? I'm scared of heights." Cat says quietly.

"Ugh, Cat, you can ride a bull at the Gorilla Club, but you can't sleep on the top bunk?" Logan asks as he starts climbing up the ladder.

"Thanks, Logie!" Cat smiles, sitting down. Logan groans and falls onto his back, rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, they're in jail:P Will they ever get out? <em>How<em> will they get out? ;D**

**Review! :D**


	8. Escape

"Okay, _Jade._" Officer Valdez says rudely, roughly shutting the door to the interrogation room. "Why were you brats _really _sleeping in that restaurant? I bet you stole some cash or booze while you were at it. I mean, from what I understand, you're the bad girl of the group. You break the rules, everyone is afraid of you, you _intimidate _people."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Jade says boredly. What is this guy getting at? Their story is true, so there's nothing different to tell. And no, Jade didn't steal any cash or booze. Even if she did take a couple glasses of wine, she would have left the money. But she stole nothing. Therefore, there is nothing for her to tell. If these tightwads don't back off, Jade is gonna be really wazzed off. She can't hit them because they're cops, but she'll find some way to retaliate. How can she retaliate against a cop without getting arrested? She'll find a way.

"Jade, we already spoke to this gentleman" Officer Valdez says, holding Carlos's cell phone in front of her face. The screen shows Carlos's Slap profile. Officer Valdez confiscated their phones. "The dude has a picture of himself eating a corndog as his profile picture, Jade. He's obviously crazy and we don't buy his silly story, so we want you to tell the truth _right now._"

"Carlos is telling the truth!" Jade snaps.

"Jade, be honest." The notetaker says dully, writing something on his notepad. "Is Carlos your boyfriend? Is that why you're sticking up for him?"

"No." Jade retorts. "And he never will be!"

Officer Valdez takes a deep breath, shaking his head. Jade gives him a sarcastic smile, crossing her arms. This guy is so stupid. He honestly thinks he's gonna get anything out of her? What a laugh! If that's what he thinks, he's not a very good cop. He should know when someone doesn't plan on talking. Then he should give up and take Jade back to her cell, so she can work on an escape plan. Yes, she and the others fully plan on escaping. After all, they have superpowers. It'll be easy to escape from jail.

"Fine." Officer Valdez says coolly. "I understand you're in a musical group? VicTORious, right?"

"Yep, what's it to you?" Jade responds.

"I think I understand what's going on here." Officer Valdez says with a smirk. "You kids have your first concert coming up and you're nervous, so you're using this situation to avoid the concert because you're nervous. You're not talking because you know that we won't let you go until you tell the truth. We know you're stalling, Jade."

"Are you insane? I'm not nervous! I am amazing and talented." Jade tells him. "Are you jealous? Is that why you're keeping us here? You wish you could be the big pop star, Mr Big Bad Policeman?"

"I have no interest in being a pop star, Miss West." Officer Valdez says angrily. "Tell us the truth right now!"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do that." Jade says flatly.

"Okay, fine." Officer Valdez says bitterly. "I'll just talk to a couple more of your friends. Officer Rigby, take this child back to her cell!"

Jade smirks as she stands up. He just has to talk to Kendall and Cat. Kendall definitely won't tell and Logan discussed the issue with Cat earlier. She'll surely remember not to mention their powers. She may be a little wacky in the head, but she's not stupid. They were in the waiting room a few minutes ago and Jade remembered to threaten the girl before she was dragged into the interrogation room. She told Cat that if the girl mentions their powers or says anything wrong, she'll make her eat raw scallops. Cat _hates _raw scallops.

"See you later, Jack." She laughs.

"You call me Officer Valdez." The man says sternly. "Not my first name."

"Yeah, I don't really care what your name is."

* * *

><p>"Kendall, Jade was a little on the stubborn side, so we're gonna give you a chance to tell the truth." Officer Valdez says sternly, glaring at Kendall. The blonde haired boy stares at the ceiling in boredom. Ugh, his mom is gonna kill him. When she finds out that her son is in jail, she is gonna be mad. Luckily, all of them have refused to give out any phone numbers, so the police are unable to make any phone calls to Gustavo, Kelly, or Mama Knight. If this guy thinks Kendall's gonna give in, he might wanna think again.<p>

"I'm bored." He says flatly.

"I don't care, pretty boy." Officer Valdez says snobbily. "Just tell me the truth, okay? Why were you kids _really _in that restaurant? You do realize that you kids were committing a crime, right? Or did you have permission to be there? I don't think so. Also, I want to know an adult's phone number, so I can let your caretaker know what you kids have been up to."

"Dude, I'm not talking." Kendall responds. Jade was right. This guy is a jerk. Yeah, he's a cop, but he should stop being so pushy. For the last freaking time, they have been telling the truth. Their story about the device, the strange guys bursting into their suite, and all that stuff is totally true. Officer Stupid over here should shut up and accept that there is nothing else for them to say. They said what they have to say and there's nothing left. Kendall is trying to stay calm, though. Anger and frustration activates his power. They wouldn't want that to happen.

"And by the way, I'm not the pretty boy of the group." He grins. "James is!"

"Ah, James Diamond." Officer Valdez says, shaking his head. "I'm amazed that he didn't give in. He doesn't seem very bright at all. Anyway, back to you! Tell me the truth, Knight! Once you do that, I _might _let you kids go."

"Hey, you can beg and whine all you want, but it's not gonna work." Kendall tells him, groaning when he feels heat in his hands. Ugh, this guy is getting on his nerves! The longer he's in here, the more irritated he gets. He hopes that he can keep himself under control. It would be really bad if the cops knew about their powers. They all agreed that they wouldn't mention that.

He jumps when he hears vibrating coming from the basket on the table. Officer Valdez pretends to be curious as he grabs Kendall's phone from the basket, staring at it in curiosity.

"Wow, Kendall, you just got a message from Gustavo asking where you "dogs" are. He also says that Big Time Rush and VicTORious will be appearing on The Elle Cooper Show! It's too bad that you kids won't be there." Officer Valdez says, slowly putting the phone back in the basket. "Unless you wanna give up and tell us the truth. Unless you do that, Elle Cooper will have to find another guest."

"We're telling the truth!" Kendall argues.

"Yeah, I don't think you are."

"You people are unbelievable! We've told you the truth a million times, but you're too stubborn to believe us!"

"Okay then! Officer Rigby, take this gentlemen out and bring in the red head."

* * *

><p>"One time, Kendall's mom had to pick my brother and James's cousin up from prison! They were singing on top of some guys car in their Spongebob boxers! Oh, here's something else really funny! You know tomatoes are actually a fruit? That's so crazy, right? I mean, I've always that it was a vegetable, but it's a fruit! Hey, what's your favorite Big Time Rush song? I'm really excited that VicTORious is recording at Rocque Records because I get to spend more time with James. He's my boyfriend! We've been together for three months! He's the best boyfriend in the whole world! Also, we went to Peligro Island once and we got a murderer arrested! And we found a puppy and we took him back to California with us! His name is Fox! He's black and white and small and he's really cute! My favorite show is Drake and Josh! I like the episode where their furniture got stolen and they had to work at a sushi factory!"<p>

Officer Valdez groans and buries his face in his hand. Cat stops rambling and stares at the officer. Okay, he seems upset. Cat doesn't like to upset people, even if they are really mean. Officer Valdez doesn't seem nice at all, but Cat doesn't wanna make him mad. Sadly, she has a feeling that he's gonna get mad anyway. He's asking her to tell him the truth, but they already told him the truth. They didn't mention their powers, but their powers have to stay secret. Cat doesn't know what would happen if they did tell the police about their powers, but she has a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

"Cat, just tell us why you were at the restaurant?" Officer Valdez groans.

"But we told you." Cat says quietly.

"Sweetie, we don't believe that story at all." Officer Valdez says calmly. "Now, I highly suggest that you just cooperate and tell us what happened. Can you do that for me? Come on, your friends were all a pain in the behind, but you seem like a cooperative person. Why don't you help us out? If you tell us the truth, we'll let you kdis go. You can continue preparing for your tour, okay? Why did you kids break in? How did you break in? Did you kids steal anything?"

"No!" Cat says frantically, shaking her head. "And we were telling the truth! Really! We promise?"

"Yeah, I'll bet." Officer Valdez says sarcastically. "Look, Officer Rigby is gonna take you back to your cell, okay? When I call you back in here, you better be prepared to tell the truth."

Cat squeaks as Officer Rigby grabs her upper arm, dragging her from the room.

* * *

><p>Ryleigh paces around the cell, while Robbie watches her. The escape plan is all put together now. Ryleigh is gonna create a hole in the floor of her cell, she and Robbie will crawl underground to each of their friends cells, bust a hole in the floors of those cells, then they'll make an underground escape from the prison. It'll be easier than escaping by simply unlocking the cell and walking out or escaping through a hole in the wall. If they did that, they could easily be caught. The only way they can get away without getting caught is underground.<p>

"Ready?" She asks Robbie, rolling her eyes when he simply squeaks in fear. She walks over to the cell door and feels relieved when she sees that the coast is clear. She turns around and walks to the middle of the floor, looking at it for a moment. She has officially decided that she cannot stand the color grey. She's seen way too much of it today. Anyway, she takes a deep breath before lifting her foot and stomping on the floor. Several cracks appear and Ryleigh gets on her knees, pulling broken tiles out of the way to reveal dirt. She digs as fast as she can, glaring at Robbie. His eyes widen and he immediately gets on his knees, assisting her in digging their hole.

It takes about five or six minutes for them to dig a hole big enough and deep enough. Once they have done that, they crawl into the hole and continue digging until they are certain that they're under Jade and Kendall's cell. She roughly punches the ground, yelping in pain. She changes her position and lays on her back so her foot is against the floor above her. She breathes deeply and kicks as hard as she can. A hole appears and she sticks her head into the cell, motioning for Jade and Kendall to come along. She pulls dirt and tile out of the way, creating a hole big enough for them to crawl through.

"You have pretty hair." Robbie says dreamily, yelping when Ryleigh elbows him in the stomach.

"Hurry up." Ryleigh says as Jade and Kendall crawl into the hole. "We've gotta get the others."

* * *

><p><strong>They're escaping! :D<strong>

**Anyway, I have another interesting idea. I'm thinking about writing a multichapter story based on my one shot, Support. I'm not making any promises, though. I just want to know if YOU think I should do it.**

**Anyway, review! :D**


	9. Wanted

"Okay, now that we're out of jail," Tori says as they crawl from below the ground. "Let's keep going."

She brushes as much dust off her clothes as possible, but it doesn't do much good. Crawling underground, in a bunch of dirt, is something that she never wants to do ever again. There were all kinds of disgusting bugs and stuff, okay? She's glad that they're free from jail, but she really hated crawling under all that grass and dirt. She's normally fairly tolerant when it comes to getting down and dirt, but this was just horrible. She sounds like Trina right now, doesn't she? Trina is normally the one that complains about getting dirt, but she seems to more relieved than anything else. After all, they're free again.

"What about our rehearsal?" Logan asks as they rush across the street.

"We'll get to that, too!" Tori says as they start running down the sidewalk. But she stops when she sees a newstand, carefully looking at the front page headline. She slowly turns her head to look at the BTR guys, her eyes widen with shock. The headline reads: Big Time Rush Wanted After Vandalizing Hotel Room. Uh oh...this isn't good. People are gonna be after the guys, so they need to make sure that none of them can be recognized. Tori definitely doesn't want her boyfriend and his bandmates to be taken back to jail.

"Um, I think we're gonna need disguises." James gulps.

"Yep." His bandmates all say in unison.

* * *

><p>Gia pulls a black ski mask over her head, watching the customers in the bank Her uncle, Atticus Moon, needs her to get him so money. Why?He use to be a multimillionaire, but he went bankrupt. He invented the beetle so he can take over the world and get his fortune back. He needs Gia to get him money to pay for his plane to Scotland. After his plan succeeds, he's planning to celebrate with a luxurious vacation. That's why Gia is here, prepared to hold up this bank and steal money from them.<p>

She stares at the gun in her hand, glaring at it. She's a popstar, not a criminal. She should be writing new songs for her next album, but she's doing work for her psycho of an uncle. Honestly, she's disgusted with her uncle and herself. Her uncle never said that she had to hold up a bank to get the money, but he told her to do whatever it takes. She isn't about to give him her money, so she's gonna get someone else's. It's so wrong. She knows that, but she doesn't see any other way. Maybe she's a bit stingy, refusing to lend her uncle some of her money, but she has needs too!

She takes a deep breath and suddenly bursts through the front door. She angrily storms up to one of the bank tellers.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" She yells.

"What are you doing?" The bank teller asks frantically, his eyes fileld with terror. Normally, Gia would feel bad about this. In fact, she does feel bad. She left the hotel at somewhere around five in the morning to rob a bank. She's just doing what her uncle told her to do. He wouldn't be happy if she returned to his castle with no money. Well, it's not really his castle. It's some castle that has absolutely no residents. Atticus Moon decided to make the place his permanent residence, even though he doesn't really own the place.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" Gia shouts. Customers scream and start running out of the bank, while Gia glares at the bank teller. The man starts taking money out and shoving it into the bag that Gia placed on the table. Once he gets all of it, he hands the bag to her. She smirks and runs out the door, rushing down the sidewalk and into a dark alley. She quickly crawls over the fence and manages to land on her feet, contuing to run as fast as she can.

* * *

><p>"These are the stupidest disguises ever." Jade growls.<p>

James mocks Jade behind her back. He is fully aware that these disguises are stupid. He's dressed as a...he doesn't even know! A hippie? He's guessing that he's dressed as a hippie, but they really just grabbed random stuff from a dumpster in some dark alley. He's surprised that no crazed hoodlums found them and tried to attack them. They were just walking around when they found a whole dumpster full of old clothes. Luckily, there was plenty for everyone. They may not have the coolest or newest disguises, but at least it'll keep them from being recognized.

"We know, Jade." Tori sighs. "We know."

They jump when they hear a loud crash from behind them. They scream in fear and turn out, screaming even more when they see a red haired girl wearing sunglasses and pointing a gun at them. James wraps his arms around Cat, protecting her from the scary yet kind of attractive girl. She's nothing like Cat, though. According to the weapon in her hand, she's not as sweet as James's girlfriend. A girl may be hot, but if she's crazy, James doesn't want anything to do with her. That's why he won't date fans. Who knows what a fangirl might do? He loves his fans, but some of them can be kind of insane.

"Hello, boys and girls." She says. She has the accent, so she's definitely from England.

"What do you want?" Carlos asks anxiously.

"Get in the van." She says as a van pulls up to the curb.

"No!" Ryleigh argues, earning a slap on the arm from Tori.

"I mean it! Get in the van now!"

"Okay!" They all say, climbing into the back of the van. Logan sits as close to Tori as possible, wrapping his arms around her. Great! They are being kidnapped by a crazy British girl with serious mental problems. She obviously needs help! Why else would she do this? Why would she choose a group of random people on the street to kidnap at gunpoint?

WOOF!

"What is this?" Carlos asks as a German Shepard appears and starts licking his face. He cringes as backs away from the dog, who barks against and leaps on him. "Lady, your dog is attacking me!"

"Oh, that's just Sydney." The crazy girl says, rubbing her dog's back. "Anyway, I'm Penny Lane. My father is M16 agent Simon Lane. This guy, Atticus Moon, took him and I want to get him and the beetle back."

"The what?" Logan says, looking at Penny.

"The beetle." Penny tells him. "The device that someone got into your hands, then back into Atticus Moon's? Yeah, that one. I also want to inform you that his niece, Gia, just held up a bank and now the police and all M16 agents are looking for her. No offense, but it was pretty stupid of you to let that girl stay with you. She's more than a popstar. She's a criminal."

"Gia is Atticus Moon's daughter?" Beck asks in disbelief. Penny nods curtly and jumps into the drivers seat of the van. By the way, how was that thing moving on it's own?

"Way to go, pretty boy! You finally figured it out!" The van says sarcastically. Well, Beck thinks the van just talked. Huh?

"Is that a talking van?" Kendall says, staring at the screen.

"Do you have a brain?" The van retorts.

"Uh, never mind. Is that a _rude _talking van?"

"Why did she rob a bank?" Robbie asks Penny.

"We don't know." Penny says, slowly removing her sunglasses. Robbie's eyes widen in amazement. He's speechless. Like, he has absolutely nothing to say. She's smoking hot! He isn't sure if she would go out with a guy like him, but he can dream, can't he? It's too bad that he isn't smooth with the ladies like his friends are. He wonders if James would give him lessons on how to impress girls.

"That's a pretty gun." Cat giggles, staring at Penny's pink gun.

"Whatever." Jade mumbles. "Look, _Penny_, my friends and I have a concert rehearsal soon. We don't have time to do whatever it is that you want us to do!"

Robbie's still staring at Penny. Well, he can only look at her with the rearview mirror, but he can easily see her attractiveness.

"Hey, we'll get you to the rehearsal." Penny tells them. "But it occured to me that Moon will have an army, so I need one too. Therefore, you are gonna help me. Got that? Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, here's what we'll do. I'll take you to your rehearsal, then we'll meet up and go after Moon."

"Do you even know where our rehearsal is?" Kendall asks her.

"Look at this map." Penny says, tossing a map over her shoulder. Kendall frowns and unfolds the map, looking at it with surprise. A place on the map is circled.

"Um, that's right." Carlos says, looking over Kendall's shoulder. "How did you know that?"

"I just looked it up." Penny says seriously.

"Okay, let's just go!" Trina says, sounding a bit irritated.

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" The world tour promoter yells at Gustavo and Kelly.<p>

"They're just running a little late." Kelly says with a nervous laugh. Oh boy...Where are those kids? If their world tour gets cancelled, they can pretty much kiss their careers goodbye unless they can think of a way to explain it to the public. They better get here, though. They know that they have rehearsals every day, so she doesn't see why they would miss it. After all, they have a concert in three days. Gustavo and Kelly warned them that if they miss rehearsal, the world tour promoter will cancel the tour. They wouldn't risk ruining their careers, would they?

"They better!" The world tour promoter snaps. Gustavo lets out a whiny sound and falls onto his back, unconscious. Kelly looks back at the world tour promoter and giggles weakly, slowly looking back down at Gustavo. Ugh, why is this happening? Where's Big Time Rush and VicTORious? Those kids can be so irresponsible sometimes. Honestly, it's kind of irritating.

"We're here!"

Kelly breathes sigh of relief as the kids start running toward the stage. They each grab a microphone off the table and run onto the stage as the music starts playing. Kelly gives the world tour promoter an excited smile before turning toward the stage.

**_(VicTORious and BTR sing "A Hard Day's Night")_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review! :D<em>**


	10. Takeoff

Andre doesn't know how his friends feel, but he doesn't feel comfortable with this whole "help the crazy girl fight a bad guy and his niece" thing. By the way, he cannot believe that Gia fooled them into thinking she was just an innocent pop star. She's not a popstar! She's a psychopath! She needs to be thrown in the funny farm! Anyone that robs a bank needs to be thrown into the funny farm! Take Cat's brother or James's cousin as an example! Both were hungry and they didn't have any money, so while James's cousin was visiting them, he and Cat's brother walked into the bank and just took some cash from...well, wherever the bank teller puts the money. They didn't hold anyone at gunpoint either. They just walked behind the bank teller desk and grabbed the money while the lady wasn't looking. They were arrested, like, five minutes later. Luckily, the police learned about their...issues and let them go, as long as they didn't do it again. This incident came just days after their "dancing on a truck in their underwear" incident. Yep, they were arrested twice in one week.

Andre doesn't like this at all. As he and his friends follow Penny out to her van, he thinks about how stupid this is. They don't even know this girl. She says she's a secret agent, but just look at what happened with Gia! They thought she was a pop star, but she has a secret life as a criminal! Well, she is a popstar, but she's lying to the fans and the media! Gia is a liar! She disgusts Andre and that's kind of sad because he thought she was pretty hot. He was even considering making her his new girlfriend, but that definitely ain't gonna happen now. Not now, not ever!

"Okay, why did Gia rob the bank?" Tori asks as they crawl into the back of Penny's van.

"I have no idea." Penny says, getting into the drivers seat. "But I honestly don't care _why _she did it. The point here is that Moon has my dad and the beetle. I want both of them back and all of you are going to help me. If Moon is going to have a bunch of goons with him, I need a posse to help me. There are...eleven of you, which should be enough to fight Moon and his army. Well, it depends on how well you fight. Eight of you are good to go. Three of you...Not so much."

"Which three of us?" Robbie asks in confusion.

"You." Penny tells him.

"Hey!"

"You." Penny says, glancing at Logan.

"Okay, that's just not cool."

"And you." Penny says, glancing at Cat. "You're too easily distracted. We'll have to work on that."

Cat responds with a giggle. She doesn't really seem to get how serious Penny is. Logan sighs and shakes his head. He can see why Penny wouldn't be sure about Cat and Robbie, but he thinks that he'll be perfectly fine. He can fight. He just chooses not to. Chances are, Cat will get distracted by the shiny stuff and Robbie will mess something up because of how clumbsy he is. It's actually kind of pathetic.

"You do realize that we could die, right?" Trina asks.

"You people really don't know how to take risks, do you?" Penny asks as she speeds away.

"Hey, look at this article." Ryleigh says worriedly, looking at her phone.

"Let me see." Kendall says, taking the phone from her.

**Big Time Rush and VicTORious in big time trouble**

**American boy band Big Time Rush and their tourmates, the upcoming musical group VicTORious, have only been in London since yesterday and they're already in trouble. It has been reported that the two bands have been accused of breaking into a local restaurant. According to a source, they were found sleeping in some booths at the restaurant. They were immediately taken into custody. However, this is where things get interesting. This morning, when police when to check on them, there were holes in the floors and the singers were gone. Police are still investigating the situation and questions have been raised about how they managed to escape in such a strange fashion.**

"Oh, this is bad." He says, not bothering to read the whole article. "The police are looking for us."

"Hey, you're wearing disguises." Penny reminds them. "No one will recognize us."

"Did you see the looks Gustavo and Kelly were giving us?" James asks her. "They didn't know what the hell was going on!"

"Calm down." Penny says, rolling her eyes.

"Great." The talking van says. "Did you have to bring these idiots on board?"

"They're going to help me." Penny says calmly.

"We? Why we?" Logan laughs nervously.

Tori sighs and rubs her temples. She cannot believe the stuff that has happened so far. They're suppose to focus on the tour, yet they've landed themselves on Britain's Most Wanted list. There are gonna be some very unhappy parents when they get home. You know, if they ever get home. Tori knows that her parents will be mad. The same goes for everyone else's parents. They are all gonna be in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's play our demo CD!" Cat says excitedly, taking a CD out of her pocket. When they left for this tour, they had just finished the demo. Griffin liked it, even saying that he can't wait to hear more. Cat loves how their style varies so much. They have a little bit of pop, some R&amp;B, and they even have one country pop song. Tori, Cat, and Gustavo wrote it together. Tori and Cat actually wrote the song themselves, but they showed it to Gustavo and he made a few changes. He use to not let his bands write songs for their albums, but he loosened up after Big Time Rush wrote that "Oh Yeah" song. He's finally understanding that it doesn't hurt to have a little help with songs.<p>

**("Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood)**

"Hey, we need to focus on getting to Moon, not having a jam session." Penny says seriously. "Although, that is a pretty good song."

"I want it to be a single!" Cat smiles.

"Cat, Gustavo is making this a bonus track, since it's a country and we're mainly pop/rock." Tori reminds her. Cat sighs, then shrugs. She thinks that it would be a great single. So what if it's different than the other songs on the album? She can even imagine a really awesome video for it. They could be outside a club and sitting on top of a pretty red convertible, watching as some girl they don't know spends time with her not so nice boyfriend. Cat originally thought about having it take place in a pretty field of flowers, then she realized that it just doesn't fit the song.

"Hey, what's that?" Jade asks. They all listen to the sound of a loud siren. They flinch and cover their ears, looking at each other with fear. They hope the police haven't figured out where they are. None of them really wanna go back to jail.

"I've got this." Penny says, pressing a button on the van. Before anyone can protest, the van is flying into the air, away from the police cars following them.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." Logan says, clinging to Tori.

"Oh, we won't...die." Tori says, gulping. She suddenly feels kind of nauseous. Suddenly, the sound of coughing and gagging fills the van. Everyone groans in disgust as Robbie snatches Ryleigh's hoodie from her and uses the hood to...throw up into it. Ryleigh coughs and makes choking sounds, covering her mouth with one hand. He tries to give it back to her and she shakes her head, a disgusted look on her face. Robbie shrugs and drops into a storage box.

"That's...really disgusting." Penny says, looking as disgusted as Ryleigh.

"You make me sick." Ryleigh snaps at Robbie.

"You're hot." Robbie says dreamily. Ryleigh frowns and backs away from him, getting closer to Kendall.

**Song**

**Good Girl-Carrie Underwood**

* * *

><p><strong>I am working on the multichapter version on Support, which was a one shot about cancer. It's a James fic and it's gonna start with the diagnosis and you'll see him battling the illness while his friends and family struggle as well. I love many of the cancer related stories I've read here and I want to try one! It'll be angsty, but it'll also have some cute moments between James and his loved ones:) Once I have a few more chapters of Living A Double Life (This will be about twenty something, possibly thirty something chapters long), I will post the new story:)<strong>

**Anyway, now that I've finished ranting about that, please review this chapter! :D**


	11. Running

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Gustavo screams as he storms into the suite.

"We don't know!" Kelly argues. She doesn't know! They rehearsed the show, then they just disappeared. If they're messing around with their powers, she, Gustavo, and Sikowitz are all gonna be peeved off. They cannot let their fans know about this. Why? People don't believe in superpowers and if these kids start talking about having superhuman abilities, everyone will think they're crazy and they could lose fans. That would be terrible for their careers. Gustavo and Kelly made a list of rules for the tour and one of those rules is too keep quiet about Peligro Island and their powers. They're also not suppose to be roaming around London. They are to stay where the adults can keep an eye on them.

"You don't think they went to fight bad guys again, do you?" Sikowitz asks as he sips juice from a coconut. Kelly doesn't understand why he's so obsessed with those things. All she knows is that he says the milk gives him visions. Kelly doesn't recall getting visions from coconut juice, so she's assuming that the man is just a bit delusional. Anyway, back to the kids. She doesn't know where they are, she doesn't know what they're doing, and it's really freaking her out. What if they're hurt? Or worse! What if they're dead?

"We've gotta find them before they screw something up!" Gustavo shouts.

Kelly groans and rubs her temples, sitting on her bed. She can't think while Gustavo is yelling. Yes, she's just as concerned as he is, but losing their tempers isn't gonna help them at all. They need to stay calm and just try to think about where eleven teenagers would go. Maybe a nightclub? No, because six of them are underage. The mall? Ugh, there's no mall nearby. Oh, who is she kidding? Those kids could be anywhere. Who knows where they are? She wouldn't be surprised if Jade broke away from the rest of the group and went shopping for a new pair of scissors. For all they know, James could be searching for a Cuda store. If they had to get out of the hotel, Kelly really hopes that they're sticking together.

"Turn the TV on!" Katie yells, running into the room. She snatches the remote from Sikowitz and turns the TV on.

**"Big Time Rush, VicTORious, and three friends are wanted for breaking and entering! The two American music groups and their pals apparently broke into The Diner spent the night! Their reasons are currently unknown, as the group has refused to cooperate with police. But now the police are _searching _for the eleven teens because they have apparently escaped from jail! According to a police source, there were holes in the cells that they were keeping the teens in. Sounds like we've got a full blown mystery going on!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Do you have to yell so loud?" Katie snaps before storming out of the room.

Gustavo rushes to the window and opens it, desperate for some fresh air. Aspirin! He needs aspirin. His dogs and cats managed to get in trouble with the London police already! Part of him isn't that surprised, but another part of him can't believe that they would be so stupid! Why would they sleep in a diner when they have a hotel with perfectly comfortable beds to sleep in? Gosh, Gustavo is panicking. Sikowitz doesn't seem too bothered and Gustavo has no idea why. Sometimes he wonders if that man has been smoking something. Really, this is serious! How will they put on a concert when the performers are wanted by British police? This is bad! This is _really bad!_

Next thing Gustavo knows, everything fades to black.

* * *

><p>"This is so dangerous!" Logan yells, clinging to Tori. Robbie's screaming is making it hard for anyone to hear anything. The boy tries to hold onto Ryleigh, but she pushes him away. Logan looks at Kendall, who has his arms wrapped around the front passengers seat. This is dangerous on so many levels. He doesn't know how they got themselves involved in this mess. Logan would really like to know who put the beetle in Kendall's backpack. They should have checked the bag before they got back to the hotel and dropped the thing off somewhere, so these crazy henchmen wouldn't have had any reason to chase after them. If it weren't for that stupid device, they wouldn't have spent the night in a restaurant, they wouldn't have gotten arrested, they wouldn't have been put in jail, they wouldn't have had to escape from jail, and they wouldn't be stuck in a flying van with a secret agent.<p>

"This is all your fault, Tori!" Jade snaps.

"Hey, don't blame her!" Carlos retorts.

"SHUT UP, CARLOS!"

Carlos rolls his eyes and turns away from her. He still thinks she's hot, but she's so rude. She's starting to become a lot less appealing to him. Besides, he sort of still has feelings for Stephanie. They just haven't had a lot of time to spend together because of the fact that her parents are forcing her to see a therapist. When she's not in therapy, her parents are keeping a close eye on her because they're paranoid that she'll be taken away from them again. He just wishes that he had a girlfriend like his friends do. James has Cat, Kendall has Ryleigh, and Logan has Tori. Who does Carlos have? No one!

"Stop being such a..." Trina starts to say. That is, until Jade gives her the dirtiest look a person can give. She shrinks back, immediately hiding behind James. Ryleigh smirks at Jade, who gives her the same look she gave Trina. Ryleigh doesn't really like being this high up. She didn't even know flying vans existed! Then again, she didn't think people could get superpowers either, but look at what has happened! Apparently, anything is possible.

"You know, I think we should tell Penny about our powers." Beck says.

"You think?" Tori asks him. "I don't know."

"Come on." Beck insists. "She's a secret agent and she's looking for an army to fight Moon. Well, she should know that we're even more useful than she thinks."

"Are you trying to impress her for some reason? Are you into her?" Jade asks him rudely.

"No!"

"I agree with Beck." Cat says. "We should tell her."

"Okay." Kendall nods before looking at Penny. "Hey, we wanna show you something."

"We don't have time." Penny says as the van starts to land. But Kendall holds his hand where she can see it, forming a small fireball. "Whoa! W-what is that?"

"My friends and I were in a car accident back in February. Instead of injuries, we got superpowers." Kendall tells her. "If you're looking for a good army to defeat Moon, we can use our powers."

"Good point." Penny says as the van finally lands. To their confusion, she turns left and pulls into an alley. She gets out of the van and the side doors open, allowing the other teens to get out. James keeps his arm around Cat and watches Penny with confusion. The secret agent grabs Kendall's wrist and leads him a few feet away from the group. "I want all of you to show me your powers. I want to see how well you've mastered them. You first, blondie."

"Which one?" Ryleigh asks, raising her hand.

"This one." Penny says, motioning to Kendall.

Kendall takes a deep breath, feeling rather nervous. He's about to show their biggest secret to a total stranger. What if she isn't who she says she is? She seems legit, but some people are good actors. They can easily fool people. What if she's someone looking for freaks with powers so she can take them to some science lab for testing? Kendall refuses to be a testing monkey.

"I'm waiting."

"Ugh, fine." He mutters, lifting his hand. He faces the wall and forms a fireball with his hand, throwing it against the wall. His eyes widen as the wall catches fire and he looks at James frantically. James walks over to him and lifts his hand, tossing a water ball at the fire. The water puts out the small fire, much to everyone's relief. They do not wanna give the police another reason to arrest them.

"Ma'am, have you seen these teenagers?" They hear someone say in a professional voice. Uh oh...It sounds like a cop.

"Get back in the van!" Penny whispers loudly. They all rush toward the van and get inside. Penny gets in the drivers seat, all the doors close, and she flies the van into the air once again. Logan whines loudly, starting to feel nauseous again. Why is this happening? Why couldn't everything just go back to normal? Tori is the only good thing that has happened to him in the past few months. He, his bandmates, his girlfriend, and her friends finally get to travel to England and all this drama happens. What is so good about that?

"Maybe we should turn ourselves in." Andre says in a panic.

"No!" The others shout in unison. Well, everyone except for Logan. He doesn't know what to say. They're wanted by the British police. This is a disaster!

**_("Something To Dance For" by Zendaya)_**

James, what kind of ringtone is that?" Jade asks flatly.

"Gia's new single." James says awkwardly before answering his phone. "Hello? Hey, dad...Yeah, we're having a great time...Well, sort of...It's been really interesting...Crazy! You know, because we're so busy...Yeah...What...Dad, you can't be serious...I thought you were gonna be able to come...Well, you said you would...No...No, I get it...Yeah, I understand...Okay...Yeah, bye."

He sighs as he hangs up, pulling his knees to his chest. He looks at Cat for a moment, then sighs heavily and continues staring at the floor.

"Who was that?" Logan asks worriedly.

"My dad." James says sadly. "He's not gonna be able to come to our concert in Minneapolis. His boss needs him to work that day."

"We're sorry, man." Kendall says, patting his friend's shoulder. "We know you were excited for him to see the show."

"Maybe we can get someone to film it." Tori suggests. "And you could let your dad watch it."

"Yeah, I guess that could work." James says softly, resting his head on Cat's shoulder. His dad doesn't usually break promises. In fact, he usually always tries to keep his promises. They didn't go to Minnesota during their first tour, so his dad has never seen him perform. His dad said that he would come, but his demanding boss just had to pick that day to make him work. Sometimes James really can't stand his dad's boss. The man is such a pain in the behind! He makes James's dad work late and it gets on James's nerves. James likes to spend time with his father when he has the chance and now his dad's boss is ruining everything.

Anyway, he'll worry about that later. Right now, he just needs to focus on completing their mission.

**Song**

**Something You Dance For-Zendaya**

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently, Fanfiction was having problems with email AGAIN:( But I think it's working now! :D<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I have written four chapters of my next story, which I hope to post soon:) I was gonna wait until I finish Living A Double Life, but I just can't wait for you all to read it:) However, I'll probably only update it every two or three days because I already update this story daily:)**

**Review! :D**


	12. Tired

**"The search for Big Time Rush and VicTORious continues! The singing teens are still on the run from the cops and the mysterious holes in the cell floors are still being investigated. How did they escape from the hospital? Why would they disappear just a few days before their big concert? Many are beginning to wonder if they have a secret that they are hiding from the public."**

"Yeah! They are!" Mama Knight shrieks, staring at the TV. Gustavo, Kelly, and Sikowitz showed her some news articles on the internet and she is in shock. Her sweet son and his friends were in jail? And they escaped? And they're on the run? They disappeared? How? She is so confused right now. She hopes that someone doesn't find out about their powers and try to do something to them. She'll be one mad mama if someone hurts her kids. Even Ryleigh and the other kids from Hollywood Arts. They've been spending a lot of time at the Palm Woods since they befriended the boys. By the way, she actually likes Ryleigh as Kendall's girlfriend. She may have made a mistake last summer, but she seems to be genuinely sorry about it. Anyway, she wants to know where those kids are. For all she knows, they could be hurt! She really hopes that they're okay.

"You see?" Kelly says, pointing to the TV.

"Your son and his friends are delinquents!" Gustavo snaps, shutting up when Mama Knight gives him a dirty look. Her son is NOT a dilinquent. He's a good boy that happened to get in a mess. She doesn't know what Gustavo's problem is. Why is he so hard on those kids? She honestly cannot stand the way he yells at them and criticizes them. That's why she's so grateful for Jade. That girl may be mean, but when Gustavo starts being rude, she tells him off. She even threatened him with her scissors once. He's kind of scared of her now. Good!

"Shut up and watch the TV." She says calmly.

**"Big Time Rush is schedules to perform in Hyde Park on Friday night with VicTORious as their opening act. In case you don't know, VicTORious is a new group that Gustavo Rocque just signed to his record company, Rocque Records. It consists of Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Ryleigh Chambers. By the way, I've heard that Miss Valentine is the sweet one of the group, so I wish someone would explain how in the world she managed to get in trouble with the law. Apparently, her bandmates and the BTR boys are a bad influence."**

"That woman irritates me." Kelly says flatly. Victoria Carlisle is a popular gossip reporter and she's really annoying. Kelly can see why she's a gossip reporter. She obviously likes talking trash about celebrities. Big Time Rush and the other members of VicTORious are not a bad influence on Cat. If anything, her brother is a bad influence on her. When the kids appear on the Elle Cooper Show tomorrow (If they can be found), they may want to mention that.

"My boys? A bad influence! Yeah right!" Mama Knight laughs sarcastically.

"Hey, did you find the guys yet?" Katie asks as she walks into the room.

"NO, KATIE!" The adults shout in unison.

* * *

><p>Gia mumbles to herself as she walks into the suite. She just returned from Buckingham Palace (She performed her new single "Something To Dance For" and now she's gotta worry about what stupid things her uncle might do. He called her just before her performance and told her that Big Time Rush and VicTORious are missing. She knows that! And they're probably going after Moon. She secretly commends them for doing that. She's getting tired of how crazy Moon is. She's tired of being dragged into his ridiculous schemes and she is tired of being told what to do. She wants to focus on her music career! She honestly doesn't like that she allowed herself to be dragged into this mess. She may be a little wild herself, but she's not crazy enough to actually enjoy doing something as crazy as attempting to take over the world.<p>

She lays her purse in a chair near the broken window, sitting on her bed. She groans as she falls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She really wishes that she could walk up to Moon and say "I quit," but he always puts her on a guilt trip. He tells her that they're family and families do nice things for each other. What is so nice about robbing banks and creating dangerous "take over the world" devices? Gia doesn't find that stuff fun at all. Music, acting, and dancing are what she loves, but she has to dedicate half of her time to participating in Moon's schemes. Some of her time is spent touring and filming, while the rest of her time is spend working with Moon.

She stands up and walks over to the window, smirking when she sees a couple of Swedish agents riding away on their motorcycles. She takes her gun out of her jacket and shoots a couple bullets at the ground behind them. She has ran into those guys before and she has a great time messing with them. She wouldn't actually shoot them. She just shoots at some place near them, just to see them both scream like little girls. This time, that's exactly what she gets. They let out loud, high pitched screams and make their motorcycles go even faster.

Yep, she may not be a true villain, but she can't deny that she loves scaring people. What? It's amusing as long as she doesn't go too far.

* * *

><p>James can't believe that his dad isn't coming to their concert. His dad isn't one of those people that neglects his son, but he made a promise to James and he's breaking it. James hates when people break promises. Ever since his mom died, he has found himself wanting to be even closer to his dad, since that's the only parent he has left. He still finds himself having a hard time with his mom's death. She was the one that fed him, clothed him, took care of him when he was sick, and so much more. He <em>hates <em>Jackson for taking her away from him. The guy is in jail now, but James really wishes that he were dead.

Cat rests her head on his shoulder and stares at him. He loves those big brown eyes. He wonders what his mom would think about Cat. She had a tendency to be picky about the girls James dated. He doesn't see why she wouldn't love Cat, though. The girl is sweet, treats James like he should be treated, and he really likes her. She's adorable and it seems pretty impossible to not love her. Even Jade can't dislike Cat, no matter how hard she may try. James truly thinks that he might actually be in love with his little cupcake. That's his secret nickname for her because her hair is red like a red velvet cupcake.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He lies, wrapping his arm around her. She kisses his cheek and he smiles softly, even though his eyes are filled with tears. He knows that Cat hates when people are sad, so he isn't gonna admit his feelings. He doesn't want her to feel bad. Of course, his sadness may be obvious. In fact, it must be. How does James know? Cat sighs sadly and wraps her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. It's one of those comfort hugs, not some random embrace. He doesn't really mind it, but he really hates letting people know when he feels bad.

"You know, there was one time that my dad "promised" he would come to my seventh birthday party and he didn't. Apparently, the jerk had to work." Jade says slowly.

"Is Jade trying to comfort James?" Robbie whispers to Logan.

"No, I'm not!" Jade snaps. "I'm just saying."

"Admit it." Tori smirks. "You're trying to comfort him."

"No!" Jade growls.

"Yes, you are." James smiles, yelping when Jade punches his shoulder.

"You sure?" Beck asks.

"Don't push it." Jade warns him.

"You are the weirdest bunch I have ever met." Penny says as the van speeds down the street. Jade glares at her friends and crosses her arms. She was not and she will never comfort James Diamond. In fact, he's probably her least favorite member of the group. She doesn't even know why either. He's actually kind of hot, but Beck is way hotter. And why is he dating Cat? He's slightly more intelligent than her, but not by much. Carlos, on the other hand, is probably less intelligent than Cat. Yeah, she isn't really too sure who she likes the least. All four of those boys are annoying in their own ways.

BANG!

They all scream at the sound of a gunshot, jumping out of the way as a bullet makes a hole in the side of the van. Luckily, it doesn't hit anyone.

"What was that?" Trina yells.

"Drive faster!" Logan yells, on the verge of a panic attack.

"You see? This is why we should have stayed home!" Cat whimpers, clinging to James.

"Just stay calm!" Penny says, pressing some buttons on the dashboard. For what seems like the millionth time, the van flies off the ground. Whoever shot the gun begins firing into the air, but Penny manages to dodge the bullets.

"Hey, can't we find a hotel or something? I'm tired!" Carlos complains.

"Ugh, do you wanna get arrested again? We can't trespass on anyone's property." Penny tells him. "If you people really want to rest for the night, I know a place. My father's secret agent headquarters."

"Sounds perfect." Carlos nods, gulping heavily. He wonders if the secret agents are after them. You know, just like the police are. If he's gonna sleep, he doesn't wanna sleep in a jail cell.

* * *

><p>"By the way, my father can clear your name once we free him and defeat Moon." Penny says as they finally park in front of the secret agent headquarters. While she gets out of the van, the eleven teens are a little reluctant to do so. Penny rolls her eyes as the back doors of the van open and she gives them a confused look. They act like someone's gonna kill them or something. No, the only one they need to be worried about is Moon. As long as they can defeat him, they'll all be safe. Well, sort of. She's still trying to figure out Gia and whether or not the girl is a real danger.<p>

"Yay." Kendall says, staring at the building. He doesn't know if this is a good idea. They're already in enough trouble. What if the M16 agents after them too? That would suck for them. They're perform a concert on Friday and they won't be able to do that if they're thrown in jail. Their British fans will surely be disappointed to find out that they bought tickets for nothing. Well, you know what? Those fans were expecting a show and they're gonna see a show. Kendall will make sure of it. He refuses to disappoint their fans.

"Don't you think we should just sleep in the woods? You know, where it's safe? Well, not really safe, but where there aren't any dudes with guns." Ryleigh rants as they follow Penny toward the front entrance.

"You'll be much safer here than you would be if you stayed in the woods." Penny says as they walk inside. "Anyway, the bunks are this way."

They turn right and Penny punches in the code to the elevator, then the doors open. They step inside and she presses the button to the second floor. She smirks at how freaked out they look. They obviously don't know this, but the M16 agents are not out to get them. The British police are, but not the agents. They'll figure it out eventually.

"Here we are." She says as they finally arrive at the second floor. They are now in a high tech looking room with bunks attached to the walls. "Get settled in and I guess I'll check on you later."

"You sure you're not tired?" Robbie asks her. "If there aren't enough bunks, you could always cuddle with me."

"Yeah..." Penny says slowly. "You creep me out, so the answer to that offer is definitely no."

"As Rex would say, you'll never get a woman." Ryleigh grins. By the way, Rex is back at the hotel. According to Robbie, the "puppet" refuses to get involved in their adventure, just like he avoided getting involved in the Peligro Island incident.

"You know, you're a cold person."

"Yep, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	13. Love

"Still worried about all the crazy secret agent stuff?" Tori asks, sitting on Logan's bunk.

"Yeah, kind of." Logan says, looking at her. Tori laughs and gets closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He's so cute. She loves everything about Logan Mitchell. His smile, his eyes, his personality, his singing, his dancing, and so much more. Most of all, she loves how it feels being wrapped in his arms. She feels so safe whenever he's holding her. She adores this boy. Yeah, they've only been together three months, but she wonders if it's too soon to say that she loves him. Because she kind of does. She's afraid to tell him, though. She would hate to scare him away, so she's been keeping it to herself. After all, they're still young and Logan may not be ready for something as serious as love. It's just that Tori wants more than a casual dating relationship.

Logan sighs softly as he lays down with his head on her lap. She plays with his hair while he thinks deeply about their current situation. He doesn't like this. He wishes everything could be normal again. No superpowers, no villains, no drama, no risking their lives, just a normal life. That's all he wants right now. He hasn't told his friends this, but he's really starting to consider turning around and going back to the hotel. He doesn't wanna disappoint anyone, but he doesn't wanna get hurt or killed either. They'll all be fine without him, right? There's still eleven of them, including Penny. Why do they need him?

"I don't think I can do this anymore." He whispers.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks worriedly.

"All this!" Logan says as he gets out of bed. "The criminals, the flying van, the crazy secret agents, all the gossip from the media...I-I just can't do it anymore. We're treading on dangerous territory and I want no part of it, okay? I just...I have no idea why I ever let Carlos drag me into this. He always forces everybody into his crazy schemes and I'm not gonna do it anymore. You guys can go ahead, but I'm going back to the hotel."

"Logan-" Tori starts to say. Why is he saying this? Why does he want to leave? He's the only reason that Tori got involved in this whole thing. Why should she stay if he won't? Well, if he plans on leaving, then she's leaving too. She never wanted to do this either, but she also knows that their lives are at stake already. Moon wants to take over the world and Logan is gonna just give up.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispers, kissing her cheek. He turns around and he starts to walk away, but stops when he sees Carlos sitting up in bed. Judging by the look on his younger friend's face, he knows that Carlos heard every word he said. For a moment, he's tempted to say something to Carlos, but instead he turns around and walks toward the elevator. He tries to figure out how to get it to open, since it has a password. At that moment, the elevator doors open and Penny appears, frowning as Logan walks into the elevator.

"Where is he going?" She asks Tori.

"He's leaving." Tori says quietly. "And so am I. Could you please type in the password for me?"

"Okay, you and Logan are making a huge mistake!" Penny warns her. "Logan has the psychic power and you can climb and walk through walls. Your powers are both important! We need both of you."

"Look, I'm sure you'll figure something out, but I only did this because Logan was doing it." Tori tells her. "If he's leaving, then I don't wanna do this. I'm sorry, okay? Now, just unlock the elevator."

Penny glares at her and types the password, then the doors open. Tori keeps her eyes on the floor as she walks into the elevator. Mistake? They made a mistake by ever getting involved in this mess. Tori doesn't wanna be labeled a quitter, but this is one of those situations where quitting is probably the better choice. She knows that saving the world is important, but they don't need Tori and Logan to do that.

"Logan!" She yells as she rushes out of the elevator. She reaches Logan just as he approaches the front doors. As they walk outside, she reaches for his hand and stops him from walking any further. He slowly turns and gives her a sad look, pulling her into a hug. She stares at him with tears in her eyes, closing her eyes as he kisses her. Slowly, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's get out of her." He says gently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They start walking away from the M16 headquarters, not noticing that someone is watching them from a parked car nearby.

"Why are you giving up?" She asks him, standing on tip toes so she can kiss his cheek. She really does feel kind of bad for walking out on their friend. It's important to save the world, you know? However, she doesn't wanna get involved if Logan doesn't want to. She doesn't feel right doing this without her boyfriend. She feels safer when she's with him. The only reason either of them got involved was because of each other. If Logan wants to quit, Tori is quitting too. If Tori wants to quit, Logan is also gonna quit. It sounds kind of pathetic, but it's true.

"Because," Logan says, giving her a hug. "It's all too much. These past of couple days have been way too crazy for my liking. I just wanna focus on the concert. And us, of course. While the rest of the group is fighting Moon, you and I can just spend some time together."

"Aww," Tori smiles as she steps in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just you and me?"

"Yep," Logan says, kissing her cheek. "Just you and me."

Tori giggles as he squeezes her waist, suddenly feeling an even stronger desire to expression her true feelings for him. She _loves _him. She really does and she just doesn't know if she can hide it even longer. She honestly hopes that they'll still be together in five years, happily in love. Is she moving too fast? Maybe so, but it's better to be honest, right?

"Hey, can I tell you something?" She asks him.

"What?" Logan asks, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"I...Logan, I love you." Tori whispers. She closes her eyes and waits for his response. Oh no, he's not saying anything. Ugh, she just screwed up, didn't she? Is it possible that she just ruined their relationship? She feels terrible.

"Tori, I-"

"It's okay." She says softly. "You don't have to say it."

But he suddenly kisses her, his hands holding her waist. She melts into his embrace, cupping her hands over his cheeks.

"I love you." He whispers as he pulls away. Tori's frown slowly turns into a smile and she brings him back into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>("I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz)<strong>

Cat kisses her boyfriend's cheek, giggling as he rolls onto his back. Her singing must have woken him up, but she doesn't mind. She loves singing songs with him. It's even better when everyone else is asleep and they can just enjoy some time alone together. She has fun singing to him at night and watching him sleep. Although, she's happy to see those pretty hazel eyes open, so she can get a good look at them. She loves his eyes. They're so pretty.

"I love that song." James whispers, wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggles again and kisses him, then she rests her head on his chest. It's nice listening to his heartbeat, which is suddenly a bit faster than before. Isn't it true that a guy's heart will beat faster when he really likes a girl? She hopes that he likes her as much as she likes him. In fact, she's in love with him. She just doesn't wanna scare him away by blurting out "I love you, James!" She is fully aware of his player reputation and she doesn't wanna give him a reason to dump her. He told her that he has dumped girls before because they all wanted to get too serious, too fast. They wanted commitment, but James didn't. It makes Cat kind of sad because she would really love to have a serious, long term relationship. But the way he talks about relationships, it makes Cat question their future together. She cares about him so much, though.

"Can it be our song?" Cat asks hopefully.

"If you want it to be." James grins. "I think it fits us perfectly."

"Yeah." Cat says softly as she intertwines their fingers, kissing him softly. Then she pulls away and stares at his perfect face for a moment. She has never seen such a perfect guy before. A few months ago, she was just another fan. Now she's his girlfriend. Even better, she's signed to the same record company as him, so they get to spend more time together. But she wonders what it would be like if they ever broke up. Would things be really awkward between them? She never wants to break up with him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asks her, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"I'm just thinking." Cat shrugs, laying next to him.

"Tell me." James encourages.

"Us." Cat murmurs, frowning when James's eyes fill with fear. "Jay, I'm not breaking up with you! I'm just worried that you'll eventually break up with me. You know, like you've done with other girls."

"Cat, you're not like other girls." James whispers softly, stroking her cheek. "I actually care about you. Most of those other girls were either sluts, mean girls, or just plain annoying. You're none of those things. The only reason I've dated a lot of girls is because none of them were right for me. You are right for me, okay? You're the girl that I have been waiting for."

"Then I want you to tell me what you would say if I told you I love you." Cat murmurs.

"I would say that I love you back." James smiles softly.

"Really?" Cat asks, watching as James nods. "Then I love you."

"I love you, too." James grins, giving her another kiss.

* * *

><p>Carlos sniffles as he sits up in bed. He cannot believe that Logan and Tori just walked out. He thought that they were all in this together. He supposes that Logan is blaming all of their problems lately on him, too. Logan blames everything on him. If anyone asked Logan about what he thought about Carlos, he would probably say that Carlos is an idiot, a screwup. Carlos only did this thing because he cares about people. He doesn't want people to be stuck under someone else's control. Does Logan honestly think Carlos did this just because he wanted to have a "fun" adventure? No, he didn't. He did this for a reason. He wants to save the world, so everyone can keep living their lives.<p>

Was Logan ever his friend in the first place? Sometimes he wonders about that. It seems Logan only sees him as the stupid one. Apparently, all of his ideas are stupid. He can't believe he ever let himself believe that Logan ever cared about him. Sometimes he even questions how Kendall and James feel. Do they think he's stupid, too? Believe it or not, it hurts him when Logan calls his dreams and idea stupid, while Kendall and James agree with him. Or maybe they're right. Anyway, they all have girlfriends and he hasn't been able to get a single date since Stephanie was kidnapped. Now she's back and her parents are too concerned with her mental health to give her a chance to spend time with him.

He wipes his tearful eyes and lays back down, pulling the covers over himself. He doesn't care what anyone thinks. He refuses to give up on their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>There wasn't really any action in this chapter (Although there was something very interesting in the Logan and Tori scene;) You know, I mentioned someone watching them from a nearby car), but there was a lot of romance! :)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	14. Kidnapped

"Logan, maybe we should go back!" Tori says anxiously, clutching her boyfriend's hand.

"We've already walked this far." Logan tells her. Yeah, it's kind of scary being out here on their own, but he doesn't wanna go back to that secret agent headquarters. He can't take any more of the fighting and drama. It has been driving him crazy and he has finally had enough! He doesn't mean to upset or disappoint anyone, but safety is important to him. What they've been doing? It's far from being safe. That's why he chose to back out. There's too many risks involved, you know? Really, he's pretty sure that they don't need Logan and Tori around. Once they defeat Moon and free Penny's dad, he can clear their names and they can perform their concert. Logan likes the sound of that.

A loud crashing sound is heard and Tori shrieks, suddenly hugging his waist. She relaxes as he wraps his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She's still scared, but she's happy that she has Logan with her. She feels a little less nervous with him around, but that doesn't mean that she isn't scared at all. She doesn't like roaming the streets of London alone, even though she has her amazing boyfriend with her. She can't wait until they get back to the hotel. Of course, they have to worry about facing Gustavo, but that's probably better than getting attacked by henchmen.

They are walking by some stores when a picture of BTR and VicTORious appears on some TV's behind a window. They stop in front of the window and look at one of the TV's. The picture is one of the two bands posing together in the studio. Kendall is hugging Ryleigh from behind, Cat is on James's back with her arms wrapped around his neck, Tori and Logan are kissing, while Carlos and Andre have their arms around Jade, who is obviously faking a smile. If you look really closely, she really looks like she's ready to punch them.

**"Big Time Rush and VicTORious are already in the middle of controversy after being arrested and escaping from jail recently, but their current location isn't the only thing they're hiding. A source has reported that there is some romance going on between the two bands! The source told us that James Diamond and Cat Valentine, Logan Mitchell and Tori Vega, and Kendall Knight and Ryleigh Chambers are dating! Jade West is dating Beck Oliver, who is not actually in the band. He works backstage! As for Carlos Garcia and Andre Harris, those two hotties are currently single and hopefully looking! However, Jade is the only one that has been open with the public about her relationship. On her Scuttlebutter page, the singer said "Attention, ladies. If I ever see you hitting on my boyfriend, I will make you sad for a looooong time. Got that? Good." Hey, she's feisty! I'm sure many male fans will love that about her. Well, maybe! Anyway, we are gonna play you a sample of the band's upcoming first single, A Year Without Rain, which is due to be released this summer."**

**_("A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez)_**

"You know, we never thought about the media." Tori whispers.

"No, we didn't." Logan says awkwardly, staring at the screen. Yeah, he and Camille never got a chance to go public because they eventually broke up. Therefore, Logan doesn't really know what it's like to date in Hollywood. He would love to be able to go out with Tori in public, but he knows that the paparazzi would follow them everywhere. He doesn't want to take Tori's normality away. When Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez announced their relationship, Selena started getting death threats. Logan doesn't want that to happen to Tori.

"Look, we'll think about that later." Tori says, kissing his cheek. "Let's just get back to the hotel."

"Okay." Logan says softly, wrapping his arm around her. Just as they are about to walk away, two men grab them from behind and start dragging them away. Tori tries to scream for help, but the mysterious person covers her mouth with his hand. She looks at Logan with wide eyes and he gives her the exact same look. They are roughly forced into the back of a van and the two men get into the front seats, quickly driving away.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU INSANE?" Tori yells as she and Logan are dragged into a castle, kicking and screaming. She tries to knee the guy, but he roughly shoves her into a chair. He ties her wrists to the arms of the chair and she struggles to get free, but she can't. The other henchman had to throw Logan over his shoulder because he was getting "out of control." Yeah, they have every right to be out of control. These twits are out of their minds, kidnapping teenagers and keeping them tied up against their will.<p>

"LET ME GO!" Logan shouts as he is carried over to the chair next to Tori's. He flails his arms and legs, yelping as he is forced into the chair. Like they did with Tori, they tie Logan's wrists to the arms of the chair. He struggles against the ropes, but he is unable to get free. This is so stupid! What do these guys want with Logan and Tori? What's so special about them? They're just two regular teenagers that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And they're pretty sure that these guys don't know about their powers. Yes, despite having superpowers, Logan still thinks of himself and his friends as regular people. They go to school, they play sports, and other normal stuff.

"Shut up!" The taller henchmen says gruffly.

"How about I shut you up?" Tori retorts, kicking him. The man yelps and hops on one leg, while Tori smirks at him. Logan stares at the henchmen standing next to him, giving the man an awkward smile. All he gets in response is a glare and he laughs nervously, gulping and staring at the ground. Maybe Tori was right. Maybe they shouldn't have left. If they had just stuck with the rest of the group, they wouldn't be in this situation. Logan didn't really think about the bad stuff that could happen. He was just concerned about getting out of there.

"This is so bad!" He whispers to Tori, who nods in agreement.

"Hello." A man in a white suit says, walking over to his...throne? Okay, weirdo.

"Attitcus Moon?" Logan and Tori say in unison.

"Hey! I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO!"

"Katie?" Tori whispers, looking toward the door. Sure enough, another henchman drags Katie into the castle. She's wearing a purple dress and a crown, protesting as she is dragged over to the third chair. She is pushed into it and the henchman ties her wrists to the arms of the chair. She tries kicking him, but he moves out of the way.

"You three are gonna get to see me take over the world!" Moon says, laughing maniacally.

"You're really stupid, tightwad!" Katie says loudly.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Carlos sighs as he gets out of bed. It's been a few hours since Logan and Tori left, but he still feels bad. He honestly thinks that Logan thinks of him as nothing more than a pathetic screwup. He thought that Logan was his friend, but maybe he was wrong. What does everyone else think of him? Do they think he's stupid? Do they think of him as a loser? Every time Carlos has come up with an idea, Logan often says "Your idea is stupid!" or "Your dream is stupid!" It use to not hurt so much, but the more he hears it, the more he wonders if Logan honestly feels that way.<p>

"Okay, what is up with you, man?" Kendall asks him.

"Does it matter?" Carlos mutters before storming toward the restroom. Kendall frowns and follows him, grabbing his arm just as they reach the men's restroom door. Carlos sighs heavily, crossing his arm. He doesn't know what Kendall wants, but it probably isn't anything helpful. He thinks that Kendall is a great leader, but he's secretly jealous of the blonde boy. Kendall is popular, smart, girls love him, and he's well liked by everyone. Why couldn't he be like Kendall? Why couldn't he be more like James or Logan?

"Carlos-"

"Logan and Tori left!" Carlos says, turning him around.

"What?" Kendall asks with a bewildered expression. "Why?"

"Apparently, all this excitement was too much for Logan and he's blaming me for getting us into this." Carlos snaps before walking into the restroom. Kendall stands outside the door for a moment before finally pushing the door open. Carlos crosses his arms and leans against the wall, glaring at Kendall. He is so peeved off right now. He's glad to know what people really think of him, but it also really hurts to know the truth. Logan said that Carlos always forced people into his "schemes" and he doesn't know why he let Carlos drag him into this. Carlos would _never _force anyone to do anything they didn't wanna do. Logan should have simply told Carlos that he didn't wanna get involved, instead of talking trash about someone.

"Carlos, I don't think he meant-"

"He said that I always force people into stuff." Carlos interrupts. "Kendall, I want you to be honest with me. Do you guys think I'm stupid?"

"No!" Kendall tells him.

"Don't lie to me." Carlos says tightly. "Just be honest with me. Do you, James, Logan, and everyone else think I'm stupid and that I screw everything up?"

"Carlos, I'm not lying."

"Really? Until you prove it, I don't believe you." Carlos says before leaving the restroom.

**Song**

**A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>The action will be back in the next chapter! BTR and VicTORious won't be confronting Moon just yet, but there will be more action in the next chapter! :)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	15. Captured

"Gustavo, Pop Topic is interested in having Tori be the featured celebrity for the next issue." Kelly laughs nervously as she gets off the phone. "Apparently, Gia cancelled at the last minute and they needed someone to replace her. They want Tori, they're very excited about VicTORious, and they are excited to get to know a member of the band, yet Tori is currently missing." Well, this is just great. The kids are suppose to appear on the Elle Cooper Show at five this afternoon and a popular British teen magazine wants Tori as their next featured celebrity. Yeah, that's great, but they have no idea where Tori or any of the other kids are. Oh, what are they gonna do? They cannot cancel their Elle Cooper appearance. She is one of the most popular talk show hosts in all of England. You do not cancel an appearance on the Elle Cooper Show. You just don't do it!

"Huh?" Gustavo whines. Pop Topic wants Tori as their next featured celebrity? If the lead singer of VicTORious appears on the cover, it could get the band more exposure. How did Big Time Rush get so popular? Obviously, the media helped a lot. They made videos for their official website, they did magazine photoshoots, interviews, and all that fun stuff! They need to find Tori, so she can pose for that magazine. They need to find the whole group, so they can appear on Elle Cooper's show and perform their concert. Gustavo is mostly concerned about their safety, but he's also very concerned about the tour.

"They love Big Time Rush and they're thrilled about Gustavo Rocque's next big project. Plus, the editor's son thinks that Tori is hot and when Gia cancelled, he practically begged the woman to choose Tori. We need to find those kids before all of our careers go up in flames! Gustavo, I have no other job! If I lose this one, I am pretty much screwed! I don't wanna end up living on the streets, getting leftover food from the garbage! I cannot do that, okay? I just can't!"

"Kelly!" Sikowitz says, interrupting her panicked rant. "Shut up."

Gustavo takes a deep breath and thinks hard about what they should do next. They've gotta find these kids. He knows they do! If he only knew where they are! They've been gone for about three days now and their concert is in two more days. Plus, the British media is all over this story! They've got quite a scandal on their hands. Gustavo has handled scandals with his previous bands. Boy Quake? Yeah, the wack job of a lead singer was seventeen years old when the press got a shot of him completely hammered and dancing on top of a table with some skank at a nightclub! Gustavo had to release a statement and he practically had to force the kid to apologize! If he got through that, he can surely get through this. This is nothing like the public discovering a seventeen year old drinking! These are eleven well behaved teenagers that have gone missing.

"We've gotta look for them!" He says as he starts to head for the door.

"Not yet!" Kelly says quickly. "We need to investigate this a little more before we go out and start looking!"

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Sikowitz asks, crossing his arms.

"We've gotta go back to the guys room."

* * *

><p>Sikowitz feels weird walking into the guys room. There was a do not disturb sign and the place was locked, but let's just say they "borrowed" the key that allows the manager to access all the rooms. They'll give it back once they check this room out. Sikowitz really feels weird walking into the suite because for a while, he forgot how bad the place looked. Due to the sign on the door, no one came to straighten it up. Sheets are all over the floors, the window is still broken, there's a broken face, and a hole in the wall. Overally, this suite looks terrible. Seriously, it looks like wild bears were in here.<p>

"What could possibly be a clue?" Kelly questions out loud. They need something that might give them an idea of where the kids might be. In every mystery, there's always clues that lead to the solving of said mystery, right? There's gotta be something around here. Even something that belongs to the people that broke in! Something they dropped? Kelly cares about the tour, but she's honestly more concerned about their safety. Are they okay? Are they even alive? She doesn't know what she would do if she found out those kids had been killed.

"I think I found something!" Gustavo says, standing by James's bed. He bends over and picks up a silver looking pen thing. The only thing is that it doesn't look like a regular pin. It looks rather strange. It can't possibly be a regular pin. Anyway, he looks at every place on the device, frowning when he sees "M16" written on the side. M16? What is that? He has never heard of M16 six before. He doesn't even understand what is happening. He just wants to find those kids. Not just because he's freaking out about their Elle Cooper appearance, Tori's Pop Topic photoshoot, the upcoming concert, and the whole tour, but also because he wants to know that they're okay.

"What is that?" Sikowitz asks, pointing at the strange device. Gustavo frowns and presses the button on the pen, looking up as a dart shoots from it. The dart hits Sikowitz in the shoulder and the acting teacher falls unconscious. Kelly and Gustavo look at each other, then at the device, and then they rush to pick him up, carrying him out of the suite.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, are you still mad?" Kendall asks, moving out of the way as Sydney jumps onto the bed. The dog has been fairly quiet for most of the trip and they almost forgot she was there, but now that she's rested up, she's becoming active again. Anyway, Kendall is really concerned about Carlos. First of all, he cannot believe that Logan and Tori just gave up! As for Carlos, Kendall cannot believe that he thinks that everyone thinks he's stupid. Carlos isn't stupid! In fact, he's far from it. He may be a little hyper and a little on the ditzy side, but he's definitely not stupid.<p>

"Yes, Kendall, I am very mad." Carlos glares, crossing his arms. Kendall sighs heavily and sits next to his friend, looking over at James. Guess what he's doing? He's still laying on his bed, while Cat straddles his waist and kisses him over and over again. The taller boy laughs as his girlfriend kisses his cheek, laughing even harder when she tickles his side. He whines and pushes Cat's hands away, grinning as she gives him another kiss. It's great that he likes Cat so much, but Kendall needs his help. Carlos needs to know that Kendall and James don't think he's stupid. As for Logan, they can't get his help because he's not here.

"James!" He whispers harshly, smirking when James finally looks at him. Cat strokes his cheek and he holds back a smile, carefully grabbing her hand. "Get over here! NOW!"

James says something to Cat, who nods and moves to lay next to him. Before he can walk away, she stands up and throws her arms around his waist. He gives her a hug and a kiss on top of her head, then he finally walks over to Kendall. The blonde boy rolls his eyes and motions for James to sit on the other side of Carlos.

"James, Carlos believes that we think he's stupid." Kendall tells him.

"What? Carlos, that's crazy." James says, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Logan thinks I am." Carlos mutters.

"Dude, Logan is just tired and cranky." Kendall insists. "He didn't mean what he said."

He would mention how rough the past few days have been on all of them, but he knows that it woud just make Carlos feel guilty. Carlos apparently already feels bad enough and he really just needs their reassurance.

"Yeah, remember when we were doing all that homework for science?" James asks him. "I asked him where my lucky comb was and he threw some book at me. I didn't care to read the title so I don't know which book it was, but..."

"James!" Kendall interrupts. "No one cares about the title of the book."

"I know." James mutters, staring at the floor.

"Hey, you guys need to come downstairs!" Agent Ella Martin says frantically, motioning to them. They all frown in confusion and follow her into the elevator. The elevator goes down and when the doors finally open, they rush out of the elevator. They follow Agent Martin, one of the younger M16 agents, toward the communication screen. It kind of like video chatting, but none of the teens really understand it.

"Moon, what do you want?" Penny asks sternly.

"To take over the world." Moon says smoothly.

"You can't take over the world, moron!" Katie yells.

"How do you live with her?" Moon asks them. "Seriously, she's dreadful."

"Hey, at least she's not wearing Telly Tubbies boxers." Logan mentions, then he glares at the screen. He frantically mouths "help!"

"He and his little girlfriend aren't exactly a joy to be around either." Moon tells them.

"And you're not exactly a joy to look at." Tori retorts.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Gia complains as she appears in front of the screen, her eyes widening in shock. The agents and the other teens glare at her, crossing their arms. Ugh, she can't lie to them now. They thought she was just a pop star looking for a place to stay for the night, but she's working with a criminal! If she thinks she can fool them into believing that she didn't do anything wrong, she needs to think again. They're onto her act now! They know what she's up to and they won't fall for her lies anymore.

"Hey!" She laughs nervously.

"Oh, save it!" Jade snaps. "We know what you've been doing."

"Okay, Moon." Penny says coolly. "Know this. We _will _find you and we will make you pay. You won't get away with this."

"That's what you think." Moon smirks. The agents and teens all look at each other, then back at the screen. Kendall is probably the most terrified. They don't just have two of his best friends, but they have his baby sister. He cannot let them hurt Katie, Logan, or Tori. He suddenly feels more determined than ever. He won't let Moon hurt them or anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe this wasn't a totally action packed chapter, but it's starting to get exciting again! This was more suspenseful than anything, but I'll try to see if I can write some action into the next chapter! :D<strong>

**I am gonna post a new chapter of Unbroken now:) Maybe even two! I have seven completed chapters:)**

**Review! :D**


	16. Mystery

"We need to find out who M16 is." Kelly says as she, Gustavo, Sikowitz, and Mama Knight return to their hotel room. She grabs her laptop and they sit on the bed. She types M16 into the Google search engine and a bunch of results come up. She looks at as many as possible and they learn that M16 is a search agency. But other than that, there isn't much she can seem to find out about them. But that doesn't matter. She knows what they are. Now all that matters is that she, Gustavo, and Sikowitz find out where those kids are. Maybe they can even get M16 to help them! Secret agents are suppose to be able to figure these things out, right? Isn't that a secret agent's job?

"They're a secret agency." She tells Gustavo and Sikowitz as she types something else into the search bar. She wants to see recent articles about the missing teens and if anything new has come up. The British media is all over this story and Kelly is starting to become very worried. She is really scared about their safety and whether or not they're okay. She hopes that the kids are okay. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Trina aren't really kids anymore, but they're not exactly full grown adults either.

**Two Big Time Rush and VicTORious band members spotted?**

**The American music groups went just a little less than two days ago and they still have not been found. However, a witness says that he saw Big Time Rush singer Logan Mitchell and his girlfriend, VicTORious singer Tori Vega! But here's where it gets very interesting and a bit worrisome. According to the witness, two men approached the singers and grabbed a hold of them, dragging them toward a black van. Logan and Tori reportedly put up a fight, but were unable to get away from their kidnappers.**

"They took Logan and Tori too?" Mama Knight asks, staring at the screen. Katie was taken a few hours ago and Mama Knight has been panicking ever since. Her daughter, Logan, and Tori have been kidnapped. What if he kills them? Mama Knight certainly hopes not. She just wants someone to help them break free! Then she wants the other kids back.

"Yeah." Gustavo gulps.

"Here's what we're gonna do." Sikowitz says, reaching into his bag. Kelly, Gustavo, and Mama Knight's eyes widen as he pulls a black gun out of his bag, not knowing where he could have possibly gotten a gun from. Why would he bring a gun anyway? They know that he's a little on the weird side, but this is bordering on disturbing.

"What is that?" Gustavo yells.

"Relax," Sikowitz chuckles. "I got a bit paranoid after the little adventure in Peligro Island and I decided to bring a gun with me on tour, just in case anything like this happened."

"That's...brilliant." Kelly says, surprised.

"One problem!" Gustavo interrupts. "We need a ride."

"Gia's car is parked in the parking garage." Mama Knight mentions. "Remember? She got it for her eighteenth birthday! She was so proud of it and she showed us pictures. If we can find that car, I'm sure we can borrow it! Gia won't mind!"

"Let's go!" Sikowitz says as he shoves the gun into his bag, following them out the door.

* * *

><p>"I really hope we find them." Cat says quietly as they walk out of the secret agent headquarters. She's really worried about Logan, Tori, and Katie. Moon could be dangerous and she's afraid that he'll hurt them. She doesn't want them to hurt her friends. She cares deeply for them and would hate to see them get hurt. She wants to get all this out of the way so everything can go back to normal. They can enjoy the tour and Cat can fully enjoy her relationship with James. They've already said "I love you," but it's hard to be focused on each other when they're in the middle of this.<p>

"We will." James says as they walk toward the van. They crawl into the van and the others do the same. Before they left, the guys changed into cool spy suits and the girls changed into black leather pants and black tank tops. It's no wonder that James can't seem to keep his eyes off Cat. That girl looks amazing in leather. It's kinda funny because her currently does not match up with her personality. She looks like a hot spy girl but she cheerful, hyper, a bit ditzy, and funny. Those aren't words that would normally be used to describe a spy.

"I'm pretty sure Moon's castle is only a few miles away." Penny says as the van starts up. She drives away from the headquarters and down the road, completely silent.

Kendall watches Carlos from the corner of his eyes. The shorter boy gives him a sarcastic smile, then continues looking ahead. Kendall groans quietly in frustration, wishing that Carlos would stop being so stubborn. They do not think he's stupid, but he seems determined to believe that. What ever made him think that anyone thinks he's stupid or a screw up? Kendall and James have never said that and Logan really hasn't either, but the difference is that Logan did say something hurtful, knowing that Carlos would hear. He didn't call Carlos any names, but what he said obviously hurt the poor guy.

"You know, my brother tried to sneak into the backstage part of a BTR concert." Cat announces.

"Was he the guy that I found in my dressing room? Eating all my corndogs, using James's lucky comb, trying on Kendall's beanies, and using one of Logan's jackets as a pillow?" Carlos asks slowly.

"Mmm hmm." Cat nods. "I heard that Gustavo wanted to get a restraining order against him, but he never did."

"He did!" James says weirdly. "But we figured that your brother was just a very enthusiastic fan. As long as he wasn't trying to kill us, we decided to let him go."

"Love Me Love Me is his favorite song." Cat smiles. "He says that it reminds him of his vacation in Yerba. By the way, never go there. It's not a nice place at all! You see, we went there to perform for seven days in front of the chancellor and Tori accidentally injured his last good eye with her shoe, so they put her in jail. Then we tried to help her get free and Robbie accidentally killed the chancellor's octopus, so he put us all in jail. Then we performed a song for him with all the other prisoners, Sikowitz showed up with a truck, and we escaped."

"They showed me pictures." Ryleigh smirks.

"Be glad you hadn't moved to LA yet." Trina mutters, crossing her arms. She has already decided that she is never going back to Yerba. It was the worst vacation ever and she's amazed that it didn't scare her for life. Robbie had nightmares for two weeks after they went back home. She only knows because Rex told them, but it's still kind of funny.

"I know this kid back in Minnesota that went to Yerba for spring break and when he came back, he told us about it." Carlos says thoughtfully. "Apparently, it wasn't a very fun trip."

BANG!

"Ugh, seriously?" James yells.

"Drive faster!" Robbie yells at Penny, who glares and presses a button on the dashboard. A boxing glove shoots out and hits Robbie, knocking him over.

BANG!

"This is freaking me out!" Cat yells.

"Kendall, take the wheel!" Penny says as she climbs into the front passengers seat. Kendall gulps and gets into the drivers sit, hitting the accelerator. Penny holds her gun outside the window and fires shots at the white van driving next to them. The sound of gunshots is all that anyone can hear now. Cat is curled into a tiny ball behind the seat and James is laying next to her. Everyone else just looks shocked and totally speechless.

"Ryleigh, can I use one of your shoes to throw up?" Robbie squeaks.

"No!" Ryleigh snaps. So Robbie just throws up right there and everyone screams as they move out of the way. Trina coughs, looking like she might throw up herself. Ugh, how disgusting.

"Let me take care of them?" Kendall says as another car pulls up to them, pointing a gun at Kendall. Panicking, he sticks his hand out the window and shoots fire balls at them, relieved when screams of shock are heard and the car falls behind. The van on Penny's side falls behind as well and they are all able to drive away.

"Nice." Penny says, giving him a high five.

"When are we gonna get to Moon's castle?" Cat whines.

"Maybe...twenty miles?" Penny says, looking at the GPS. "It's not that far away."

* * *

><p>"You know, if you take over the world, don't think you can have some weird control over my brain." Logan warns Moon. "Chances are, I'm way smarter than you and I will find a way to avoid it. I don't think you're even intelligent enough to create a mind control device. In fact, you're kind of an idiot. I mean, really, don't go thinking that you're gonna have me doing whatever you say when you say it. I know I may be a little wimpy sometimes, but I'm not that bad. In the past few months, I'm way less weak than I use to be, so if you try anything, I'll snap you in half."<p>

Moon growls under his breath. Logan smirks and grins at Katie and Tori. Since they're stuck here, they might as well have some fun. So the three of them have been taunting Moon and pretty much driving him insane. It's kinda funny to watch him get all mad and try to keep from yelling at them. He did yell at Katie once, but she kicked him in the groin and he stopped. Now he's staying as far away from her as possible because he's scared of her. As for Logan and Tori, he just finds them annoying.

"You're the brains of Big Time Rush, aren't you?" Moon says coolly, turning to face Logan.

"Ah, flattery." Logan says. "The first step in _basic_ interrogation. Why don't you try something else, noob?"

"He just...He just called me a..." Moon stammers. "I'll have you know that I'm way more intelligent than you'll ever be and when I take over the world, you'll all spend the rest of your lives as my slaves! And when you die, I'll have you buried in my back yard."

"You're older than us, dude." Tori says. "You'll probably die first."

"Oh, really?" Moon questions. One of the henchmen points a gun at Tori and she quickly shuts up, so the henchman slowly lowers the gun. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

They look over at Gia, who is standing next to Moon's chair. She look nervous and apprehensive, as if she doesn't really like doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, "Ah, flatters. The first step in basic interrogation. Why don't you try something else, noob?" is from Wizards of Waverly Place:P I saw that scene on Youtube and I couldn't resist having Logan say that:) I think it makes sense because Moon was questioning Logan and it was almost as if he was gonna interrogate the poor guy:P After all, Logan is friends with the people that are gonna come after him;)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	17. Ready

"Gustavo, those kids have been missing for two days and my show starts in less than two hours!" Elle Cooper yells into the phone. Gustavo flinches as he pulls the phone away from his ear. He keeps reassuring her that they will find the kids in time for the show, but this woman won't stop yelling that her show is in less than two hours, those kids better be there, blah blah blah. Gustavo, Kelly, and Sikowitz are currently in Gia's car, using the GPS to find the M16 headquarters. They were so relieved when they found that the car was unlocked and Gia had left the keys in the ignition. All they have to do now is find the kids. They're gonna see if some M16 agents will help them out. According to the GPS, they're not that far away.

"We're fully aware of that, but we're looking for them." Gustavo insists. "Look, we are gonna find them! I'm sure they were just exploring the city and they got lost. But we're looking for them right now!"

"You better find them!" Elle growls before hanging up. Gustavo looks at Kelly and then he looks at Sikowitz, who is driving way over the speed limit. Gustavo and Kelly are both surprised that they haven't been stopped by the police yet. They're glad that the police haven't stopped them. They don't want anything getting in their way. They have gotta find the kids.

"Turn right and keep going straight." Kelly says. "The road should lead us right to M16."

"Got it!" Sikowitz says, turning right. Kelly takes a calming breath, anxiously tapping her foot against the floor. She misses the kids so much. She misses Carlos's weird helmet obsession, Kendall talking back to Gustavo, Logan's freak outs, James's self centered ways, Jade constantly screaming at Gustavo, all of them. None of them are exactly normal, but that's what makes them so likable. Who is normal? Everyone has something different about them. She hopes that they're okay.

Sikowitz plays with the dial on the radio until he finds a British celebrity gossip station. He has been very interested in hearing what the media is saying about those missing teenagers. They know about the kids sneaking into the restaurant and spending the night, being arrested, not cooperating with police, escaping, and their romantic relationships. What if they find out about the superpowers?

"When we get to this M16 place, what are we gonna do?" He asks.

"We're gonna explain the situation to some agents and ask them if they can help us." Gustavo says, looking ahead. A tall and large three story building is right in front of them. The car comes to a stop and they all get out of the car, walking toward the front entrance. Just as they are about to walk inside, two security guards step in front of the door.

"We need to get in there!" Gustavo argues.

"Why?" The tallest guard asks them.

"Some teenagers were kidnapped and we need to talk an agent!" Kelly pleads.

"Let them in." A man in a black tuxedo tells the two men. The guards glare at Gustavo, Kelly, and Sikowitz, but they step aside and allow the three adults to follow the man into the building.

"Okay, what's the problem?" He asks, walking over to his desk. "By the way, I'm Agent Martin, just so you know."

"Have you heard about Big Time Rush and VicTORious going missing?" Kelly asks him. "Big Time Rush and VicTORious? As in..." Agent Martin says, flipping through some papers. "Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, Victoria Vega, Cathryn Valentine, Jade West, Ryleigh Chambers, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, and Katrina Vega?"

"Yeah, that's all of them." Gustavo nods.

"They actually spent the night here." Agent Martin tells them. "Last night."

"Are they okay?" Sikowitz asks him.

"Oh yeah, they're fine." Agent Martin assures them. "However, Tori and Logan were kidnapped by Sir Atticus Moon."

"And you call that fine?" Kelly shrieks.

"Look, Agent Penny Lane and the others are going after them." Agent Martin says. "We actually spoke with Moon and he had Tori, Logan, and some other girl with them. They were okay!"

"He has Katie, too." Gustavo says to himself.

"Do you know where this guy is?" Sikowitz asks.

"Turn around and keep driving until you find the next road to your right, turn that way, and keep going straight. You should run into his castle." Agent Martin tells them. "But I think you'll need some backup so, if it's alright with you, I am gonna have some other agents follow you."

Gustavo can't believe that this is actually happening. All this drama has been happening because of secret agents and some crazy kidnapper. He wishes that he had known this sooner! Maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

* * *

><p>"Bring him in!" Moon yells before smirking at Tori, Logan, and Katie. "I want you to meet someone."<p>

His henchmen drag a man in a tuxedo into the room. Logan's eyes widen with shock. It's Agent Lane! Penny told them that her dad had been captured by Moon! She'll be so happy to know that he's okay! By the way, Logan really hopes that their friends are looking for them. He also feels really bad about what he said about Carlos. He knows that Carlos heard him talking to Tori. He didn't mean to blame Carlos for anything. He's just so frustrated with everything that has been going on. That unfortunately caued him to take all his frustrations out on Carlos. Not directly, but he still did it.

"Ready to see me take over the world, _Agent Lane_?" Moon says smoothly.

"You'll never get away with this." Agent Lane says, struggling as two henchmen tie him to a chair.

"Oh, don't be so sure." Moon says flatly.

Katie rolls her eyes. This guy is unbelievable. Does he really believe that he can just take over the world and make everyone his followers? Well, Katie won't be one of them. Quite frankly, she's ready to tell where he can shove his stupid plans, but she's keeping quiet so he won't kill her. They're all waiting for the others to come and save them. Katie misses her freedom and she wants to get it back. If the others can defeat Moon, everything can go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get. Nothing will ever be the way it was before they got their superpowers. By the way, Katie is kind of jealous because she would like to have a cool power too!

"You are completely delusional, aren't you?" Tori says boredly. He really does seem delusional! He's got this big, elaborate plan that will most likely fail miserably, yet he is determined to believe that he's gonna rule the world. She doesn't even know what to say anymore. He's very determined, though. She'll give him that. But she mostly just thinks that he's crazy. Seriously, she really thinks that he might have some kind of mental problem. Who actually plans to take over the world?

"Your parents obviously didn't raise you right." Moon mutters. "You are suppose to respect your elders."

"I'm sure a lot of people have lost respect for you." Katie says loudly. Logan gulps and stays silent. Taunting this guy was funny at first, but it's starting to go too far. He thinks that they should back off and avoid making this guy angry.

Instead of responding, Moon turns toward the screen and smirks at the clock that is counting down.

* * *

><p>"Don't miss the turn!" Carlos yells. Penny turns right and presses the accelerator, making the van go even faster. While she's driving, everyone else is holding the weapons she provided for them. They'll mostly use their powers, but Penny thought that they could use a little something extra to defend themselves with. Cat feels weird holding a gun in her hands, but she is. She stares at it awkwardly, glancing at James from the corners of her eyes. He doesn't seem to bothered by the weapons. Cat just feels weird because she's not really into violence and action, unless she's acting out a scene for a play. She played a cop once in Sikowitz's class and she had to slap Beck.<p>

"So this is really happening?" Andre asks. "We're not dreaming?"

"Nope." The others say in unison.

"Ohhh." Andre moans, clutching the tiny pen looking thing in his hand. Okay, he has no idea what he's suppose to do with it. There's a little button on it, but he's reluctant to press it. Anything that has been in a spy's car should not be touched until you definitely know how to use it. Andre hopes that Moon's henchmen don't kill them. They're too young to die.

"If we die, I wanna be buried with my scissors in that one graveyard outside of Los Angeles." Jade says dully. "You know, in the middle of nowhere."

For a moment, everyone just stares at her in silence.

"Look, no one is gonna die!" Kendall says. "We are gonna walk into that castle, beat Moon, free our friends and Agent Lane, then we're gonna continue our world tour. We cannot give up!"

"Wow, you're actually really hot when you go all Mr. Leader on us." Ryleigh says with a grin. She smiles proudly as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, sticking her tongue out at Jade. Surprisingly, they haven't attacked each other at all since this trip started. That doesn't mean that Ryleigh doesn't enjoy annoying Jade. She always has and she always will.

BARK!

"Sydney, you've been so quiet." Cat tells the dog. Really, she thinks that all this excitement freaked Sydney out because the poor thing has been very quiet since yesterday.

"Hey, we're here!" Penny whisper as the van comes to a stop. "Come on!"

They all jump out of the van, prepared to invade the large and eery looking castle. Hopefully, they can end this thing as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess you could call that a cliffhanger:P The next chapter will be the big fight scene;D<strong>

**Now I will work on a new chapter of Unbroken:)**

**Review! :D**


	18. Interview

"Ready?" Penny asks them.

"No." Robbie squeaks.

Kendall was feeling confident, but now that they're actually here, he's feeling kind of anxious. You know, like he wants to turn around and run away. But they can't give up, especially since he gave them the pep talk back in the van. They have to get this out of the way, so they can stop worrying about it. These last two days were pretty crazy and he's ready to complete their mission. They only did one rehearsal for the show. They've probably got the show down, but Gustavo is probably pretty ticked off right now. Kendall is almost scared to face the man. Gustavo can be scary when he's mad. Kendall hopes that he won't be too irritated. After all, they'll have saved the world. You would think that Gustavo would be proud of them.

"Come on." Penny says as they walk to the front door. She stops when a loud alarm starts ring. She rolls her eyes. Moon and his stupid security system! You know what? Whatever! They're about to barge into his house anyway, so his alarm system means nothing. She lifts her gun and blasts the door down. They all run into the castle and soon they are be attacked by Moon's henchmen. Trina immediately starts using her enhanced agility power and it seems to work very well. She does end up knocking three henchmen unconscious in less than a minute. Penny is impressed.

"Come here, princess!" One of the henchmen tells Cat, chasing after her. She squeaks and shoots air at him, blowing him against the wall and knocking him unconscious. She giggles for a moment and claps her hands, but she turns around and screams as another henchman runs at her. She uses her power again and he hits another wall, falling unconscious.

"Hey, I've got a cool pen looking thing and i'm not afraid to use it!" Andre says frantically, holding the weird thing in front of him. He frowns at the little button and reluctantly presses it, jumping back when a dart shoots out and hits the henchman. He falls to the ground, then Andre goes to help Kendall and Ryleigh free Logan, Tori, Katie, and Agent Lane. He unties the ropes around Tori's wrists as fast as he can and when she's free, she gives him a quick hug before going to help the others fight.

Robbie has Sydney in total attack mode. The dog is on top of a henchman, biting the fabric of his uniform. He tries to get her off of him, but she growls and barks loudly. Robbie feels someone tap his shoulder and he brushes it off, but he slowly turns around to face a tall henchmen. Before he can stop himself, he lets out a girlish scream and runs away.

"Hey, I'm really not that good of a fighter, so maybe you should leave me out of this." Logan laughs anxiously, squeaking as he backs into a wall. He looks at Tori frantically, silently begging for her to help him. She suddenly snatches James's gun from him, whispering something to the taller boy before tossing the gun to Logan. He points the gun at the henchmen (By the way, it's not a handgun! It shoots really powerful blasts out of it, so it won't actually kill them) and shoots it at them. Several of them land a few feet away, no longer conscious. He smiles proudly and runs over to Tori.

"James, you need to do something." Penny says as she and Cat grab his hands, dragging him up some stairs. "You need to fall off that balcony and on top of Moon, hitting the lever on the machine on the way down."

"Are you insane?" James shrieks. "I am not falling down there!"

"I'll take care of this!" Cat says cheerfully before dragging James into a kiss. Her hands cup his cheeks as their lips touch and as she pulls away, James smiles dreamily and falls over the balcony. He finally lands on top of Moon and his foot hits the lever, stopping the machine from knocking the Earth out of orbit. He groans painfully.

"Did I get him?" He says dully.

"Yeah, you got him!" Kendall says, patting his friend's back. He helps James stand up, catching him as he stumbles.

"Alright, that's it." Moon snaps, standing up. He grabs a gun in one hand and grabs a hold of Katie, dragging her toward the door. "Stay back! I'm taking the girl!"

"No." Kendall says weakly.

"Uh..." Carlos stammers, glancing at his friend. "TRINA!"

"I've got this!" Trina says, suddenly attacking Moon. While she's attacking him, Jade snatches the beetle and tosses it to Beck. Moon manages to run outside, but Beck quickly chases after him. He lunges at the man and holds him down, roughly attaching the beetle to his back. Beck helps Katie up and she quietly thanks him before running over to Kendall.

"What...What's happening?" Moon questions angrily as he starts floating off the ground. "What's going on?"

"Bye!" Jade yells.

"I'm gonna get you brats!" Moon shouts as he gets higher off the ground.

"Yeah, don't count on it!" Tori laughs.

"Okay, when I get down from here, you and the little girl are going down! You hear me? Down!" Moon says before he disappears.

"GUYS!"

Kelly? That really sounded just like Kelly. When they all turn around, they are surprised to find Gustavo, Kelly, and Sikowitz running toward them. Carlos is the first to run after them, throwing his arms around Gustavo and Kelly. Okay, so Gustavo doesn't really hug back, but he has never been an affectionate person. Carlos is okay with that. He's just happy to see them again.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Kelly asks, hugging the other four guys.

"We're fine." Tori assures her.

"I can't believe you dogs actually saved the world!" Gustavo says in surprise. "And to think that I actually thought you were stupid!"

"Aww, you don't think we're stupid?" Cat smiles, throwing her arms around Gustavo. He cringes and gently pushes the girl away. She tries to hug him again, but he steps back. James reaches for his girlfriend and pulls her into his arms, giving her a squeeze.

"You kids did great." Agent Lane tells them. "Anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well, this kids have an interview with Elle Cooper in a little more than an hour." Sikowitz tells him. "Think you can get us to her studio on time?"

"I don't see why not."

Oh, that's a relief. For a while, they were worried that they would end up missing the interview. Both bands are suppose to be performing a song (BTR is performing Love Me Love Me and VicTORious is performing A Year Without Rain) and it's really important that they don't miss. If they missed, Elle wouldn't be able to do her show tonight.

"Wait!" Gia calls out. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jade growls as Beck and Ryleigh grab her arms. She wants to wring this girl's neck, but they won't let her. While they were all fighting her psycho uncle, she just stood off to the side and didn't do a thing! That irritates Jade. In fact, Jade is definitely gonna mention Gia in her next What I Hate video. She's been planning in her mind ever since this adventure started. She's got a very long list and all she has to do is narrow it down. You know, pick the things that she hates the most. She does plan on mentioning Moon and Gia. They bot get on her nerves. Officer Valdez is also on the list! He truly irritates her.

"I never wanted to get involved in Moon's plan." Gia tells them. "He guilted me into it! I know that I have to take responsibility for my own actions and I am, but just know that I also did this because Moon guilted me into it. That's all I'm saying."

"Um," Tori says slowly. "What do you guys think? Should we forgive her?"

"Yeah, I guess." Carlos shrugs. "She does seem sorry."

"Okay, we forgive you." Tori tells her. "Anyway, Agent Lane, your plan? To get us to our interview?"

"Right!" Agent Lane says. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>They all stumble out of the M16 jet, which landed across the road, where a beautiful green park in located. They run across the street to Elle Cooper's studio, rushing inside. As soon as the hair and makeup crew sees them, they are all pulled in separate directions to get dressed up for the performance and interview. Since they're kind of in a hurry, the crew has to go kind of fast, but they manage to get the teens done in time. About thirty minutes later, they all emerge from their dressing rooms. Tori breathes a sigh of relief, happy to be away from all the craziness that they just went through. Moon is gone and now they can just relax and enjoy the rest of their tour.<p>

She is pleased with how good she and her bandmates look. She's dressed in some skinny jeans, a loose fitting black long sleeve top, silver high heels, and her hair is wavy.

Cat is dressed in a brown and black plaid skirt, a black sweater vest, a white cardigan, black flats, and a pony tail.

Jade is wearing black shredded jeans, a loose fitting white tank top, a black blazer, black leather knee high boots, and straightened hair.

Ryleigh is wearing jeans, a black and white sweater, a brown leather jacket, brown flip flops, and wavy hair.

Andre is wearing jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, a black jacket, and some sneakers.

"Tori, she's about to announce the guys." Ryleigh says. Tori smiles and she follows her friends over to the guys, who are waiting for Elle to introduce them. She walks up to Logan and wrap her arms around his waist, giving him a squeeze. He turns around and gives her a kiss, while she wraps her arms around his neck. While they're doing that, Cat is giving James some attention too.

"You're really tall." She says as she stands on tip toes. She whines in frustration, suddenly giggling as James lifts her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"But you like that, right?"

"I _love _that."

Then there's Beck and Jade. While the other couples are simply talking and/or hugging, these two are practically making out. Trina and Robbie are watching the couple from the corner of their eyes. Who gets that affectionate in public? As far as they know, Beck and Jade are the only couple they know that will actually behave like that in public. Seriously, as soon as Jade appeared from her dressing room, Beck practically attacked her. It's amusing, cute, and weird all at the same time.

"Today's guests are from America!" Elle tells the audience. "They are here in London for their All Over The World tour! They are here today to perform their new single, as well as to introduce their opening act and the newest addition to their record company! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Big Time Rush!"

"I love you." Kendall whispers to Ryleigh, kissing her cheek before following his bandmates onto the stage. Ryleigh stands there in shock, trying to figure out if he really just said what she thinks he just said. Love? Did he say he loved her?

**_("Love Me Love Me")_**

"Wow, boys, that was amazing!" Elle says as she walks over to them. "Now, tell us all about the next performer. I believe they're a new artist that Gustavo Rocque signed to Rocque Records, but tell us a little more about them."

"Well, like you said, Gustavo signed them to Rocque Records back in February and they are in the process of working on their debut album, which will either be released late in the summer or early fall." Kendall explains. "They're actually good friends of ours and we have become even closer over the past three months because we see each other so much."

"And I heard a rumor that three of you are actually dating some girls in the band." Elle tells them.

"Yep, it's true." James tells her. "Cat Valentine is mine, Logan has Tori Vega, and Kendall has been dating Ryleigh Chambers."

"And what do you boys find most attractive about them? I'm dying to know!"

"There's so much to love about them." Logan says. "Tori has an amazing personality and she's gorgeous, so she's pretty much the entire package in my opinion."

"Awww." Elle says sweetly. "Kendall, James, what about you?"

"Cat's adorable." James smiles. "Really, I feel the same way about her as Logan feels about Tori. Great personality and good looks."

"Same here." Kendall adds. "But I can say that not only is Ryleigh a nice person and attractive, but we have a lot in common. We're both from Minnesota, we both love hockey, and we both have a tendency to be a bit stubborn."

"Well, that is just adorable." Elle tells them. "Ready to bring them out here?"

"Of course." Carlos says proudly.

"Tori, Cat, Jade, Ryleigh, and Andre are here to perform their new single, A Year Without Rain!" Kendall says into the microphone.

"Please welcome VicTORious!" They all say in unison before walking off the stage.

**_("A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez)_**

As soon as they finish the song, the BTR guys return to the stage and give them hugs. James even goes as far as giving Cat a kiss and all the fans respond with "awww." They both smile and wave at the audience. According to the excited screams of the audience, VicTORious is a hit. They've certainly worked hard enough, so they were hoping that the fans would like them.

"Wonderful." Elle says proudly. "Before we continue the rest of this interview, I think we need to talk about the most recent gossip about you kids. These past two days, from what I understand, have been kind of crazy."

They all smile, but they don't say a word. Tori laughs nervously and looks at her friends, gulping heavily. They should have remembered that Elle would probably wanna talk about this. They can't tell her the truth! They'll have to make something up.

"Okay," She says with a smile. "Let's talk."

**Songs**

**Love Me Love Me-Big Time Rush**

**A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez and The Scene**

* * *

><p><strong>Are James and Halston Sage dating? Because they're apparently vacationing together in Cabo:P<strong>

**Review! :D**


	19. Breakup

_He loves me. Kendall loves me._

Love? Ryleigh definitely has feelings for Kendall, but unlike Tori and Cat, she doesn't know how to respond. He was in love with Jo and now he's in love with Ryleigh? She doesn't know if she's ready for that. She cares about him. She really does, but she really doesn't know if she's ready to say "I love you" back to him. Those three words are very serious and should only be said if you really mean it. Ryleigh isn't saying that she doesn't love Kendall at all. She may love him, but she just isn't sure. She isn't sure if she's ready for a serious relationship with him.

"That was fun, right?" Cat asks cheerfully.

"Yeah." Ryleigh says before walking to her dressing room. She groans in frustration and collapses onto the couch, rubbing her temples. She can't believe that Kendall said he loves her. He's an amazing boyfriend, but she is not ready for love. She's really just wanting a casual, fun relationship right now. Ryleigh has never been very good at committing to long term relationships. She tries to avoid them. She usually dates guys for a few months, then they break up. She doesn't like being tied down, you know? She enjoys being around Kendall, but she hasn't quite decided how strong her feelings for him really are.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Ugh, here's here. What is she suppose to say? She's practically in shock right now. She was really hoping that they could have an enjoyable, pressure free relationship, but he just had to bring "I love you" into it. Not that she's angry with him. She knows that it's hard to keep feelings inside. She gets that, but she doesn't want a serious relationship right now. Should she tell him that? She doesn't wanna hurt him, but he needs to know the truth. She can't tell him that she loves him because she's honestly not sure if she does. She's not saying that she doesn't, but she's not about to say that she does. She's confused.

"About what you said before you went onstage..." She starts to say.

"Yeah? What about it?" Kendall asks, sitting next to her. Ryleigh closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, prepared to break his hurt even though she doesn't want to.

"Look, I know you may love me, but I can't say it back." She says calmly.

"Um, why not?" Kendall says, worry and hurt filling his eyes.

"Because I don't know!"

"You don't know if you love me?"

"Exactly." Ryleigh says, standing up. "Kendall, I have never been good at commitment. Most of my past relationships haven't gone past six months. I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship. I like you a lot, but I just don't know if I love you. I honestly feel really confused about my feelings right now and I think that I just need time to figure it all out."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kendall asks softly, sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah," Ryleigh says sadly. "I think I am."

With that, she walks past him. He stands there, shocked and confused. When he told her that he loved her, he did it because he thought she felt the same way. He was obviously very wrong about that.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ryleigh, where the hell are my scissors?"<p>

Jade stops in the middle of Ryleigh's dressing room, frowning when she sees Kendall lying face down on the couch. What's his problem? According to the guys, the last time he did that was after Jo moved to New Zealand. But surely he and Ryleigh haven't called it quits already. After they got together, Ryleigh started to become less annoying. Jade was hoping that it could stay that way. Before Kendall came into the picture, Jade couldn't stand Ryleigh, but once the girl got a boyfriend, Jade found her slightly easier to deal with.

"What's wrong with you?" She says boredly.

"Ryleigh broke up with me." Kendall whines. "I told her that I loved her and she got all freaked out about it, so she broke up with. Apparently, she sucks at committment. I don't understand! Cat and Tori didn't break up with James and Logan when they said it, so why did Ryleigh do it to me? I love her. I really do! And I was hoping that we could have a serious relationship, but I guess she doesn't want that. It hurt when Jo and I broke up, but it was a little easier because I didn't have to see her all the time. Ryleigh and I work for the same record company, we're on tour together...How am I gonna get through the next three months?"

That is the longest rant that Jade has ever heard. She really doesn't care for helping others with their problems, but Kendall did make Ryleigh easier to be around. She's still irritating, but not as much as she use to be. So Jade is thinking about helping Kendall get his girlfriend back. It's kind of weird when you think about it because Jade has never played matchmaker before.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"But I never asked you-"

"Well, I'm gonna help you anyway." Jade interrupts. "You've gotta impress her. Give her a reason to love you. Find out what she really likes and use that as part of your next date with her. And no, do not choose anything hockey related. You wanna come up with something romantic."

"Jade, we broke up." Kendall reminds her. "I can't just ask her back out."

"I have a plan." Jade smirks. "You in?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Will it get us arrested?"

"Um, no?"

"Fine." Kendall says, getting off the couch. "What's your plan?"

* * *

><p>"Tori, you have a photo shoot and interview with Pop Topic tomorrow." Kelly says as she and Tori walk to Tori's dressing room.<p>

"I'll be there." Tori says, giving her a thumbs up before walking to the restroom. Her cell phone beeps and she looks at the tiny screen, smiling at the message from her boyfriend.

I'm tired and I need a hug from my girl;P

Love, Logan

She smiles and quickly gets changed from her performance clothes into something more casual, some jeans and a purple T shirt. Not bothering to put any shoes on, she leaves the dressing room and goes to find Logan. He's in his own dressing, standing in front of the mirror. Tori smiles happily and throws her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. She kisses his cheek and looks at their reflections in the mirror. She frowns when she notices that Logan isn't saying anything. He's usually a lot more talkative.

She suddenly giggles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her against his side, giving her a kiss on the lips while snapping a picture of their reflection with his phone. She laughs shyly before dragging him back into the kiss. A lot of people may see him as a bit of a nerd, but he's not. Tori doesn't think so. She thinks that he's really hot and romantic.

"I broke up with Kendall!" Ryleigh shrieks as she slams the door behind her. Tori and Logan were just about to make out while their blonde friend appeared. They groan and look at her, confused by the frantic look on her face. They don't know why she would break up with Kendall. However, something tells them that they're about to find out.

"He told me that he loves me and I freaked out, so I broke up with him." Ryleigh rants. "I don't know what I was thinking! I'm just use to going out with guys for a little while and then breaking up, but I really do like him and I would love to stay with him! I'm just really confused about my feelings and I don't know what to do! Logan, I know you won't be any help, but I need Tori's help!"

"Wow, it's great to know that you think I suck at relationship advice." Logan says sarcastically.

"Baby, she didn't say that." Tori says, kissing his cheek.

"Well, she might as well have said it!" Logan says, crossing his arms.

"Don't be so whiny." Ryleigh says before grabbing Tori's arm. "Help!"

"Well, I don't really know." Tori shrugs. "If he really does love you, you won't be able to do anything about that. Maybe you should just give him some time, then you guys can talk about it."

"I wanna talk about it now!" Ryleigh lets out a whiny sob. Tori rolls her eyes. This is the Beck and Jade breakup all over again. Jade kept pestering Tori to help her and Tori was so glad when they finally got back together. Seriously, Jade would not leave her alone.

"I don't know how to help you!" Tori tells her.

"Well, figure something out!" Ryleigh cries before leaving the dressing room.

"We have rehearsal in an hour!" Logan calls out.

"I know!" Ryleigh whines before storming to her own dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is Carlos still not speaking to Logan?" Cat asks as she and James stand on the stage, watching Carlos and Logan. The shorter boy is ignoring Logan, who is trying to apologize. Carlos just sticks his tongue out at Logan and walks away, leaving Logan to stand there and roll his eyes. James gives him a look and he growls in annoyance, irritated with Carlos's stubborn behavior. Carlos is just being difficult.<p>

"Not yet." James says, squeezing her shoulders.

"Andre, Tori, Cat, Ryleigh, and Jade, get onstage! James, get over here right now!" Gustavo says loudly. James gives Cat a kiss and climbs down from the stage. Cat giggles and waves at him before accepting a microphone from Kelly. She sits on a barstool and watches as her bandmates sit on the other four barstools. They're about to rehearse a new song called "Obsession." Gustavo wrote it a few days before the tour, but they haven't got around to rehearsing it. They've only had one rehearsal before this and that was interrupted by a strange car driving through the park. The driver of the strange car was one of the people working for Moon. Now that he's gone, they hopefully won't have anymore problems.

**("Obsession" by Frankie J)**

They look at Gustavo with hopeful expressions, waiting for his response.

"Impressive." He tells them. "All you cats and dogs are gonna rock London on Friday."

"Yay!" Cat says happily. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"We're gonna put on a good show." Andre whispers.

"Oh!" Cat giggles. Gustavo smacks a hand to his face, shaking his head. Well, at least the crazy stuff is over. Now they can just enjoy the tour and focus on what's really important, rather than danger and drama. While the kids were performing, Gustavo had to take an aspirin because these last few days left him with such a headache. He hopes that it'll never happen again.

**Song**

**Obsession-Frankie J**

* * *

><p><strong>I want this story to have about thirtythirty one chapters, so it's not over yet:) Even though the drama with Moon is over, I want you to see the rest of their tour and what other cool/crazy stuff might happen;P**

**Review! :D**


	20. Concert

"Okay, we have the biggest concert of our lives tonight." Tori says, making a terrible attempt at giving her friends a pep talk. She'll never be as good at this as Kendall. She's just gonna shut up and let him take care of that. Besides, she doesn't see anyone freaking out. So far, everyone looks calm and ready for the show. Tori feels a little nervous, but not as much as she thought. Truthfully, she thought she would be panicking, but she's not. She's actually feeling quite calm. She's just excited to get onstage with her friends and perform for those fans.

"I don't know why Gustavo didn't put me in the group." Trina says, admiring her reflection in a compact mirror.

"Because you stink!" Rex snaps.

Cat's enjoying the sound of the excited crowd waiting for them. Okay, so she's a little bit nervous, but not much. For the most part, she's excited. She has performed for audiences before, but never like this. She can actually see the crowd when she peeks from behind the curtain. It is a really big crowd. There are I heart Kendall/James/Carlos/Logan signs, girls wearing Big Time Rush T shirts, and holding glow sticks. This is so cool! She can't wait to get up there and actually sing. They ran through the whole show today and it is gonna be amazing. Guess what song VicTORious is opening the show with! "Countdown!" It's fun, upbeat, and the crowd will love it! According to Gustavo, it's a fun party song that will hopefully get the fans pumped up for the rest of the show.

Ryleigh glances at Kendall from the corners of her eyes. Kendall has been acting really weird since their breakup. Sometimes she catches him looking at her, yet he avoids her. She knows that he's upset that she dumped him, but she's getting irritated with his odd behavior. You know what else really gets her all wazzed off? Yeah, she has seen him talking to Jade. Of all the girls he could chose as his rebound girl, he's apparently interested in Jade. First of all, she's with Beck. Second of all, they've only been broken up for more than twenty four hours and he's already hanging out with another girl? Seriously? She thought he was better than that.

Jade watches Kendall and Ryleigh carefully. She put together the perfect plan to get those two back together and she's actually excited to see how it turns out. Let's just say that it involves a song. It involves Kendall singing a song for Ryleigh. Anyway, Jade's loving the way Beck is holding her right now. His arms around her waist, his face buried in her shoulder, she loves that. She hates a lot of things, but she is capable of love. If anyone wants proof, they can watch her What I Love video on The Slap. As for this concert, she supposes that she is somewhat excited. Okay, she's completely excited. She's living the dream now! Why wouldn't she be excited about that?

Andre is anxiously clutching the microphone in his hand. This is it. He's following his long time dream of being a famous musician. Even better, he's doing it with his friends. Sometimes he feels kind of awkward about being the only guy in the band, then he starts thinking about other bands. He's pretty sure that Paramore had all guys and one girl. With VicTORious, it's the other way around, but still! He hopes that the fans will like them. They've worked hard to get where they are and they hope that their hard work wasn't for nothing.

"Okay, are you ready to put on a great show?" Gustavo asks them. VicTorious nods anxiously and Big Time Rush gives them reassuring smiles.

"Trina, what are you looking at?" Tori asks, rolling his eyes.

"Well, since Kendall, James, and Logan announced that they were dating you, Cat, and Ryleigh, all three of you have gotten a few haters." Trina says awkwardly. "You know, the usual jealous fan girls."

"What? Let me see that." Ryleigh says as she starts reaching for the phone, but Kelly quickly grabs it.

"You kids don't need to read that stuff right now." She tells them. "You need to focus on the concert."

"Um, okay? Whatever." Jade says slowly, shrugging.

"Okay, let's do this!" Gustavo shouts.

Tori takes a deep breath as she and her bandmates walk closer to the stage, adjusting her headset. She watches the colorful spotlights shining all over the stage and she feels the anxiety kicking in. Nothing serious, though. Just a little bit of anxiety! She can handle that, right? Yeah, they'll be fine. Since everyone heard "A Year Without Rain," they seem eager to hear more music from VicTORious. Okay, she can do this. She's gonna go out there and put on a great show! She can definitely do this! Well, she hopes.

**("Countdown" by VicTORIous)**

Wow, that really was fun! Cat smiles and eagerly waves to the audience, giggling when she hears the screaming fans. Some girls scream Andre's name and he gives them a flirty smile, causing them to scream even louder. Cat always saw herself becoming an actress rather than a pop star, but she really likes being a pop star. Even more now that she's actually performing at a real concert. Even better, she's doing it with her friends. Anyway, the fans seem very excited. They must have really liked the song.

"What's up, London?" Tori asks the audience. They scream and applaud the band. "We are VicTORious and we are so excited to be performing in your beautiful city! Now, before we continue this show, I want to introduce myself and my friends! I'm Tori Vega, he's Andre Harris, this is Cat Valentine, this is Jade West, and she's Ryleigh Chambers!"

They all wave to the audience as Tori says their names. Ryleigh keeps a smile on her face, but all she's thinking about is Kendall. Maybe she does love him. She doesn't really know. She does know that she wants to be with him. He's an amazing guy and she really likes him, but she's really confused about whether or not she _loves _him. But she's gotta focus on the concert.

"This next song is called Hit The Lights." Cat says as they all get ready to sing.

**("Hit The Lights" by Selena Gomez)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>("All I Want Is Everything" by VicTORious)<em>**

"Thank you, London!" Ryleigh says, waving to the crowd. Kendall doesn't acknowledge her as she and the rest of the band run off the stage. While everyone else is congratulating them, he's standing by the stage. Their first song is "A Hard Day's Night" and they were gonna perform "Elevate" after that, but Kendall's gotta get his girlfriend back. He plans on wooing her with his version of his favorite Jason Mraz song. They sort of made it their song. Ryleigh loves hearing Kendall sing, so singing a song for her should be the perfect way to get her back. He really hopes that it works because he misses her. He loves her, but if she's not ready for that yet, he'll try to understand.

**_("A Hard Day's Night")_**

The crowd screams their names. Logan motions to someone backstage and one of the crew members brings Kendall's guitar, handing it to him. Some other crew members bring barstools and the guys sit down, smiling and waving to their fans. Okay, here goes nothing. Kendall prays that this works. Surprisingly, Jade came up with a pretty good plan. Kendall didn't think she was capable of helping anyone.

"What did you guys think of VicTORious?" Carlos asks the crowd. They scream in response. "Yeah, they're pretty amazing. Anyway, I believe Kendall wants to sing a song for a special lady. Kendall?"

"Yeah," Kendall agrees. "Three months ago, I started dating a wonderful girl named Ryleigh Chambers. Recently, I realized that I have fallen completely in love with that girl and when I told her, I guess it was a little surprising to her. The boys and I want to sing this song for her. It's actually considered "our song" and we're both completely obsessed with it. It's called "I Won't Give Up" and I think it fits us so well because even though love is scary, it's worth it. Ryleigh, I know that you were probably scared when I told you how I really felt, but I can't take it back. I really do love you and I hope you feel the same way about me."

"What did he just say?" Ryleigh whispers, watching her ex boyfriend.

"He's singing a song for you!" Robbie tells her. "Although, I think I could sing it way better."

Ryleigh rolls her eyes and listens as Carlos starts singing.

**_("I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz)_**

Ryleigh's eyes fill with tears of both joy and sadness. She feels so stupid. Kendall loves her and she honestly loves him back. She just didn't know how to respond when he told her. She has never had a guy say he loved her before and she definitely hasn't had a guy sing a song for her in front of an audience. She hasn't had a guy sing to her at all. Yeah, she loves Kendall Knight. Once the concert is over, she's gonna tell him. She has to let him know how she feels. She just has to. If she doesn't, she'll regret it.

"No offense, but you made a _really _big mistake." Trina says, staring at Kendall. Ryleigh clenches her fists and faces Trina, who is now looking at herself in a small pink compact mirror. For one thing, Trina is implying that she wants to make a move on Ryleigh's man. Second of all, the girl is totally rubbing Ryleigh's stupidity in her face.

"Um, was that the wrong thing to say?" Trina asks awkwardly, looking up from her mirror.

"Yes, it was." Ryleigh says darkly. She starts chasing Trina around the backstage area, while Gustavo and Sikowitz call out their names in protest. Trina gets on top of some table, while Kelly grabs a hold of Ryleigh and pulls her away.

"Just enjoy the show." She says calmly.

"Just so you know, I am aware of my mistake!" Ryleigh calls out before looking toward the stage.

**Songs**

**Countdown-Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice**

**Hit The Lights-Selena Gomez and The Scene**

**All I Want Is Everything-Victoria Justice**

**A Hard Day's Night-Big Time Rush**

**I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz**

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will continue from this chapter:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	21. Success

**_(BTR performs"Elevate")_**

"Thank you, London!"

Ryleigh waits in the wings, grabbing Kendall's arm as he walks offstage.

"You sang a song for me." She says, a slight smile on her face.

"Um, yeah, I did." Kendall says nervously. "So..."

"So...What?"

"What did you think?" Kendall asks awkwardly. Suddenly, Ryleigh drags him into a kiss. Without thinking, he places one hand on her hip, while his other hand holds hers. It feels great to be kissing her again. He thought that he had lost her forever, but maybe there's still hope. He truly does love this girl and all he wants is to know that she feels the same way. Jo didn't get all freaked out when he said he loved her, so he hopes that Ryleigh loves him like Jo did. It's possible to get over a fear of committment, right? James use to be the same way, but he and Cat seem to be getting pretty serious. Before Cat, James dated every hot girl he could find. Now that he has found the perfect girl, he doesn't care about dating around.

"I love you, too." Ryleigh whispers. "I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you."

"So you'll be my girlfriend again?" Kendall asks hopefully. Ryleigh laughs and pulls him back into a kiss before pulling away once again. They're all curious to know what comments Trina was reading on her phone before the show. She's kind of worried about the comments because Trina didn't seem too pleased with them. Besides, she said they were jealous fangirls and Ryleigh knows how jealous fangirls can be. Selena Gomez got hate mail when she and Justin Bieber revealed their relationship. Ryleigh's pretty sure that there are other girls that have gotten hate mail because they started dating a famous guy. Dak Zevon fans didn't react very well when he started dating that Australian actress. Ryleigh can't remember her name.

"Trina, what kind of comments did you find?" Tori asks her sister.

"These." Trina sighs, handing her phone to Tori.

Tori frowns as she looks at the screen, carefully reading the comments.

**Tori, Logan is mine! You got that? I don't even know why he dates you because you're an untalented skank that doesn't deserve him. Crawl in a whole and stay there! No one wants to look at you, especially not Logan!**

Wow, that was harsh.

**Why is James dating Cat anyway? If I could do anything about it, I would have ran her over alreadyX( She's not hot enough for James**

Cat gasps in horror. That's so mean!

**I can name so many reasons why Ryleigh has no business dating Kendall. First of all, it's so obvious that she's a slut! Second of all, she looks like she's on crack. Third of all, her voice sucks. Fourth of all, someone should push her off a cliff so we never have to see her ugly face ever again**

Ryleigh glares at the screen. These people are calling Tori a skank, a slut, and other rude names, they know that one person wants to run Cat over, and many comments say that Ryleigh is a slut and a crackhead. Just so they know, Ryleigh has never tried drugs before. She has drank alcohol, but she has never done drugs. She'll have to mention that when they get interviewed again.

"Look at that one." Robbie tells them.

**Jade is pretty and Andre is totally hot, but the others make me wanna pukeX( They really think that those boys wanna date them? What a laugh! Tori, Cat, and Ryleigh don't deserve to date the BTR guys!**

"Guys, please don't worry about this." Kelly tells them. "This is just a part of being famous. As you become more popular, you'll gain fans, but you'll also have some haters. But every celebrity has haters, okay? This isn't uncommon."

Cat nods and slowly walks over to James, wrapping her arms around his waist. He frowns and hugs her closely, angry with whoever is saying those mean things. He knows that haters are a part of being famous, but he hates that people would say such horrible things about the girls. Tori isn't an untalented skank, Ryleigh doesn't do drugs, and Cat is perfect for James. The rude comments really irritate him. He'll make sure that no one ever hurts his girlfriend. He loves Cat and if anyone has the nerve to talk trash about her in front of him, he'll make them wish that they kept their mouth shut.

"Dogs, Cats, guess who showed up!" Gustavo says, feigning enthusiasm. They all turn around to see Griffin and Mercedes standing next to him.

"Yay." They all say nervously. Just when they thought that this tour was getting better, those two showed up.

"Kids, that was great, but whether or not you stay at Rocque Records is up to my hit predicting advisor." Griffin says, motioning to Mercedes. "We already listened to your demo."

All eleven teens, including Robbie, Trina, and Beck, anxiously look at Mercedes, waiting for her response.

"They're great, daddy!" Mercedes says cheerfully.  
>"Is that a yes?" Kendall, James, and Logan ask hopefully, holding onto their girlfriends.<p>

"Yes." Mercedes tells them.

"Well, I guess VicTORious is staying at Rocque Records!" Griffin says proudly.

"Okay," Gustavo tells the cheering teens. "Let's get back to the hotel and get some rest before we leave for Berlin tomorrow. I finally got room service to clean the boys suite back up, although we have been asked to pay for the broken window, but I already did that. Until they fix it, there is a plastic sheet covering the window."

He glares at the boys, who smile nervously. Yeah, they'll try to avoid breaking anything else for the rest of the tour.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this crazy?" Tori asks them. "We've performed a concert, we're on a world tour, the fans loved us, I've done a real photo shoot, <em>and <em>we defeated another bad guy. That's pretty awesome if you ask me."

"But we will unfortunately keep getting those mean comments." Cat says sadly, snuggling up to James.

"But we got some good comments, too." Ryleigh reassures her, showing Cat her cell phone.

**I love VicTORious! :D**

**I got to see them perform in London tonight and they are amazing:) These kids are going places**

**I saw them in London, too! It was so sweet when Kendall sang that song for Ryleigh:)**

**Andre and I are getting married;P He just doesn't know it yet**

"Okay, I don't know if I'm ready for marriage yet, but her profile photo is cute so I could give her a chance." Andre says, peeking at the phone. Ryleigh slaps his arm and sits up, rolling her eyes. Cat rests her head on James's chest and messes with the sleeve of his T shirt. She places her hand on his bicep, giggling at how muscular he is. By the way, he's asleep and he looks so adorable.

"Hey, why did Griffin and Mercedes decide to show up at the concert? I thought they we're gonna wait until we got back to the US." Beck says, wrapping his arms around Jade's waist.

"Well, I guess they wanted go ahead and approve our demo." Jade shrugs.

"Okay, did all of the guys fall asleep?" Trina asks, looking around the suite. James is asleep under his covers, Logan is sleeping with his head on Tori's lap, Carlos fell asleep on the floor, Kendall is sleeping in his own bed, and Robbie fell asleep in the bathroom. They think it 's pretty weird, but then they remember that Robbie is the weird one of the group.

"Andre and I haven't." Beck says. "But the others have."

"I'm gonna see if Logie Bear wants to sleep in his own bed." Tori says, playing with Logan's hair. "Logan, wake up."

"No." Logan mutters, rolling over and hiding his face in her stomach.

"Logie, you should sleep in your bed." Tori says, forcing him to sit up. Logan sighs and rests his head on her shoulder, his eyes still closed. He apparently gets clingy when he's tired. She has to admit that it's pretty adorable.

"Okay." He says softly. Tori helps him off James's bed and reaches for his hand, leading him over to his bed. He crawls under the covers and falls back asleep, snoring softly. Tori lays next to him and leans over him, kissing his cheek before laying back down.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." Trina says thoughtfully.

"You wanna date Carlos?" Ryleigh asks her. Trina shrugs before getting off the bed and returning to the girls suite.

"I'm gonna go back to the suite too because I _hate _sleeping on the floor." Jade says before following Trina.

"She hates a lot of things, doesn't she?" Cat says thoughtfully.

"Yep." The others say in unison. Sometimes Jade's hatred issues concern them, but they're pretty much use to it. All they're really thinking about is the fact that they just completed a real concert and they're gonna be performing many more over the next three months.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	22. Famous

"Ready to get past that crowd of fans?" Kendall asks Tori, Cat, Jade, Ryleigh, and Andre.

"Yeah." Tori breathes, looking out the tinted window of the limo. There are fans crowded outside the airport, waiting for the celebrities. She gulps as the driver opens the door for them, hesitating before she steps out of the limo. The fans scream their names and Tori anxiously clutches Logan's hand, watching as he waves at them. He gives her an encouraging smile and kisses her cheek. She shrugs and smiles as she waves at the fans, staying close to Logan. Okay, she was nervous about their first concert, but if she could get through that, she can get through this. These fans are excited to see them! These are just harmless fans, right? She's just a little nervous.

"They're not gonna hurt you." Logan insists as they walk toward the airport. The fans scream their names and Tori smiles as Gustavo hands her a pen. She signs autographs, takes pictures, and just talks to the fans, becoming more comfortable by the minute. She even hears some guy yell "I love you, Tori!" and she has to laugh at that, hoping that Logan doesn't get jealous. She's enjoying this! She has her very own fans! She has an amazing boyfriend, she's following her dream of becoming a pop star, and she supposes the superpowers aren't that bad either. She'll admit that their crazy spy adventure was pretty cool. She hopes that they don't have to face danger too often, but she's starting to accept that her life is changing.

"MARRY ME, ANDRE!" One fangirl screams. Andre waves at the girl and she screams even louder.

"JADE, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HOT!"

Jade gives her a fake smile, mouthing a sarcastic "I know" before signing some girls autograph book. Gustavo warned her that if she isn't nice to her fans, he will fire her. Griffin likes that there's a bad girl in the band, but no celebrity can be rude to their fans and expect to keep their career. Therefore, Jade has to portray a rough around the edges but still nice image. She feels pretty fake, but she's enjoying her music career. She doesn't wanna lose it, so she has to listen to the record company's stupid rules.

"Um, Cat! Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Mercedes asks, gently grabbing Cat's upper arm.

"It was nice meeting you!" Cat waves to the fans before Mercedes leads her into the airport."Um, why didn't you let me finish talking to the fans?"

"I'm sorry." Mercedes apologizes. "But no offense, you were way too shy with them. I am a well known person in Hollywood and I can totally give show you how to be famous. I be your mentor, you know?"

"Really?"

"Totally!" Mercedes tells her. "First tip, when talking to fans, you've gotta show charisma! If you do that, the fans will be drawn to you! You'll be totally irresistable. Second tip involves posing for pictures. When you're posing, you seem too sweet. Be fabulous! Pose like a star! Thirdly, we need to do something about your wardrobe. I mean, what you're wearing is very cute for a regular person, but you're a star now. Therefore, you must dress like a star."

"I really appreciate the help, but why aren't you helping my friends? Why are you just paying attention to me?"

"The others are great, but they seem to have it down." Mercedes explains. "You, on the other hand, don't quite have that star quality yet. You're close, but not quite there yet! However, I'm gonna help you. Why don't you see with me on the plane? We can discuss some more."

"But I was gonna sit with James."

"Sweetie, we'll sit near him." Mercedes assures her. "I'll see if we can sit across the aisle, where you can still be close to him."

Cat giggles to herself. Mercedes is really nice! Why do the guys always say how horrible she is? She doesn't seem that bad. Would a mean girl care about showing Cat how to adjust to life in the spotlight? Probably not! It seems like Mercedes just wants to help. Cat will admit that she isn't an expert when it comes to life as a teenage celebrity, so she's grateful for the advice.

"Great job, guys!" Kelly says as the others enter the airport.

"And Mercedes, stop trying to manipulate Cat." Jade snaps, pulling Cat away from Mercedes.

"Hey, I was just giving her some helpful advice." Mercedes says, linking her arm with Cat.

"Hmmm, whatever." Jade glares before walking over to Beck.

* * *

><p>Logan sleeps with his head on Tori's shoulder. He fell asleep shortly after they boarded the plane. To relax him, Tori is rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. It seems to be working. He stays asleep and Tori rests her head against his. His light snoring is so cute. It's audible, but not obnoxious. She thinks that he looks very cute when he sleeps. Tori is ready to take a nap with him. This has been a crazy week and they're all still recovering. Tori is amazed that no one passed out during the concert after everything that has happened.<p>

She closes her eyes and gives his hand a squeeze, slowly falling a sleep.

Meanwhile, Mercedes and Cat are sitting toward the back. Cat looks across the aisle and frowns at James sitting all alone. Mercedes is ranting on and on about Hollywood parties and meeting other celebrities, but Cat is really just focused on her boyfriend. She wants to sit with James. Mercedes is really nice, but Cat misses cuddling with her boyfriend, talking, laughing, and kissing. He looks lonely over there and she feels bad. They sat together on the plane to England, so he and Cat were both looking forward to doing it again.

"Cat? Where are you going?" Mercedes asks as Cat stands up.

"All that Hollywood stuff is really interesting, but I'm gonna sit with James." Cat responds. Mercedes sighs and shrugs before motioning for Cat to go. Cat smiles and sits in the seat next to James, giggling as he finally looks at her. He gives her a confused smile, chuckling as she throws her arms around him. She kisses his cheek and his smile widens.

"Will both of you shut up?" Gustavo whispers harshly. Cat slowly lets James go and sinks into her seat, quietly giggling as James rolls his eyes. She strokes his cheek. Wow, his skin is so soft. He uses a lot of Cuda products and it makes his hair and skin really nice and soft. Cat loves that! Some people get annoyed by his obsession with his appearance, but it doesn't bother Cat.

"What were you and Mercedes talking about?" James asks her.

"She was talking about Hollywood related stuff." Cat tells him.

"Don't let Mercedes influence you." James warns her. "She's insane."

"But she seems so nice." Cat frowns.

"Yeah, but she's manipulative." James tells her. "She even said that she loves manipulating people."

"Why would she say that?" Cat questions.

"I don't know." James sighs. Cat places a kiss on his cheek and he smiles softly. She crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. He grins and returns the kiss, closing his eyes as she gently kisses his jawline. He chuckles and hugs her waist, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they arrive at their hotel in Berlin. Everyone whispers excitedly as they enter the building, admiring the scenery. The coolest thing about world tours is not only getting to perform for foreign fans, but they also get to see some really cool stuff. Berlin is a beautiful city. They can't wait to go sightseeing. Trina is even hoping to meet a cute German boy, even though Rex insists that they'll probably run away screaming. She proceeded to grab him and drop him in a trashcan. Robbie freaked and actually lifted Rex from the trashcan, not caring how disgusting the garbage is.<p>

"You guys can look around." Kelly tells them. James frowns as Mercedes whispers something to Cat and they start walking somewhere else. James doesn't understand why Mercedes is trying to befriend Cat. She's probably just being her usual manipulative self. James isn't sure about that but considering her past, it's hard not to think about that.

"Hey, what is Mercedes is doing with Cat?" Kendall asks, watching as Cat giggles and tells Mercedes something. Mercedes gets a weird look on her face, so it wouldn't be surprising if Cat just told another random story about her brother. Those stories would creep anyone out.

"You might wanna keep an eye on her." Carlos tells James. "Cat might accidentally spill our secret."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Mercedes doesn't know about our powers." Logan says. "And I really don't want her to find out."

"Cat wouldn't do that." James insists.

"You sure? She's kind of ditzy." Kendall reminds him. "She could say something by accident."

James frowns as he watches his girlfriend and Griffin's daughter. Are the guys right? Could Cat accidentally tell Mercedes about their most important secret?

* * *

><p><strong>BTR WON A KIDS CHOICE AWARD! AHHHHHH! SO HAPPY FOR THEM! *does happy dance*<strong>

***Clears throat* Sorry about that! I got a little excited**

**Review! :D**


	23. Berlin

"Okay, whatever you do, _please _do not leave this room unless I give you permission." Gustavo pleads, remember the incident in London.  
>"We won't." Kendall insists. Gustavo gives them a threatening look before leaving the suite. The doors close and Kendall breathes a sigh of relief. Gustavo is never gonna let the London incident go. It was pretty much a disaster and they barely managed to save the tour, so Gustavo is gonna be extra paranoid.<p>

"Okay, now that he's gone, we can actually have some peace." Logan says, collapsing on his bed. He's tired of Gustavo's paranoia. Even though he allowed them a little more freedom in the lobby, he's sure to have his eyes on them after what happened. He's grateful for any peace and quiet they get. Of course, they have to go to rehearsal in a little bit, so they won't have too much alone time, but any alone time is good enough for Logan.

"You know, I was thinking about taking Cat out for dinner later." James says, sitting on his bed. He and Cat haven't been on a serious date yet and Berlin is perfect. Their first date was at the Palm Woods park. It was romantic and very fun, but a serious date needs to be somewhere special. First serious date in a foreign country? Totally romantic.

"Yeah, sounds good." Carlos says absentmindedly, looking out the window. Okay, so he's a little paranoid after their London adventure. He can't stop thinking that German spies are gonna burst through the window at any moment. He knows that it most likely won't happen, but he's feeling pretty nervous.

"You know, you might wanna check with Gustavo." Kendall warns James. "You know how he is, especially after what we just went through."

"Yeah, he'll probably afraid that you and Cat will get in trouble." Logan agrees.

"What trouble could we possibly get into?" James questions.

"Well..." Carlos starts to say.

"SHUT UP, CARLOS!" They snap in unison.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"AH, THE COPS!" Carlos shrieks, hiding under the covers.

"Carlos, it's not the cops." Logan says as he walks to the door. Next thing he knows, Tori wraps her arms around his neck and surprises him with a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, what's with you?"

"I missed my boyfriend." She explains, giving him a kiss. Logan sighs dreamily as Tori pulls away, ignoring his friends and their groaning.  
>"You two are worse than James and Cat." Carlos mumbles.<p>

"Deal with it." Logan retorts before Tori kisses him again.

Kendall, James, and Carlos try to ignore the couple, but it's really hard when said couple is practically making out right in front of them. They weren't even aware that Logan knew about making out. When he and Camille were dating, they would kiss but there was never any making out in their relationship as far as the guys know.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see how the girls are doing." James says, getting off the bed.

"We'll come with you." Kendall says as he and Carlos follow James out the door. Once they're gone, Logan pulls away and gives Tori a flirtatious smile.

"Come here, babe." Tori says, leading him over to the bed. "I need a picture of you for my Slap page."

"Aww, you wanna show me off?"

"Maybe." Tori shrugs, sitting behind him and wrapping her arm around him. She holds her phone in front of them and kisses his cheek while snapping the picture. She uploads the picture to her Slap page and types "This cutie is all mine:) And I get to spend the whole summer with him!"

"Haha, you think I'm cute." Logan says proudly.

"Yes, I do." Tori says as she moves to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "By the way, I _love _the backwards cap."

"You see? I'm way more stylish than James."

"Well..."

"Tori!" Logan gasps.

"Oh, you know I love you." Tori grins, giving him a kiss.

* * *

><p>Jade looks at the wall next to her bed and frowns in disapproval. Then she smirks and steps back, lifting her hands in front of her. She shoots a couple lightening bolts at it and smiles proudly at the burns that have formed. Aww, she thought that it would make a hole or two, but this is good enough.<p>

"Jade, Gustavo told us not to destroy the room." Ryleigh says, staring at the wall.

"It was boring, so I made it not boring." Jade retorts, sitting on her bed. She reaches for her scissors that she had placed on the bedside table and stares at them in silence. Jade really likes scissors. She doesn't even know why. She just thinks that scissors are cool. With just a few chops, she could have both Tori and Ryleigh looking like they got a haircut from a hobo. She laughs just thinking about it.

"Jade? What's so funny?" Ryleigh questions.

Jade snaps out of her amusing thoughts and glares at Ryleigh.

"Your face!" She snaps before sitting her scissors back down. She growls when she hears giggling and she whips her head toward the bed across from her own, glaring at James and Cat. They're watching funny videos and they are both laughing their heads off. Jade finds their laughter irritating. Tori would say that Jade is just being bitter, but Tori is stupid. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

"What are you watching?" Ryleigh asks them.

"iCarly!" James chuckles, laughing even harder when Gibby comes onscreen. Oh, he's dressed in a chicken costume. James secretly loves iCarly! He loves their crazy onscreen antics. One of his favorites was the one where they had Shelby Marx as a guest star and there was another that involved two idiots from Dingo Studios having a bikini dog food fight.

"Hey, is that Shelby Marx?" Carlos asks, looking over James's shoulder. "Dude, I love her!"

"She's the youngest female fighter to ever win a championship title." James tells him.

"And she's hot." Kendall tells him.

"She's not that pretty." Ryleigh mutters.

"Somebody's getting jealous." Carlos sings, shutting up when Ryleigh gives him a dirty look. "Anyway, I saw a poster in the lobby that said she'll be at this hotel tomorrow for a meet and greet. Apparently, she's becoming pretty well known worldwide. Oh, how I would love to meet her and get her autograph. Could we go?"

"We'll see." Kendall tells him.

"Yay!" Carlos says happily.

"You know what I like about Shelby Marx?" Jade says thoughtfully. "Her job is punching and kicking people."

"You know, she kicked this one Russian girl in the face once and now that girl talks really weird." Cat says slowly, shivering.

"Yeah, I remember that." James says as he looks through the list of iCarly videos.

"One time, I punched Tori in the face."

"Why?" Carlos asks weirdly.

"She kissed my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's not weird at all!" Kendall says, giving Cat a strange look.

"Hey, let's go out!" James says, closing his lap top. Carlos starts to eagerly stand up, but James quickly interrupts him. "Not you! Me and Cat!"

"Darn it."

* * *

><p>Carlos mumbles to himself as he walks through the lobby. James and Cat wouldn't let him go anywhere with them, Logan and Tori are too busy making out, he doesn't know what Kendall and Ryleigh are doing, and Jade is rude, so he has no idea what he should do to keep himself busy. By the way, he got permission from Gustavo to walk around the lobby. You know, as long as he doesn't break anything.<p>

"Sir, Miss Marx is here." A bellhop whispers to the manager. "Do you want me to get her luggage?"

"Um, yes! Get a luggage cart." The manager tells him. Miss Marx? As in Shelby Marx? Her meet and greet isn't until tomorrow, but she must be arriving in Berlin a day early. If Shelby Marx walks into this hotel right now, Carlos is gonna freak out! Shelby Lorraine Marx is the hottest female fighter that Carlos has ever seen! In fact, they're gonna be married someday. Shelby just doesn't know it yet.

He hides behind a tall plant and watches the front doors, silently begging to see "his future wife" walk through the door. Finally, he gets his wish. A tall brunette walks through the doors, dressed in tight jeans, a baby blue tank top, silver high heels, and a leather jacket. He holds back a scream of excitement and starts jumping, almost like a hyperactive dog.

"Miss Marx, your room is this way." The bellhop tells her.

Finally, Carlos can't take it anymore. He jumps out from behind the plant.  
>"SHELBY, I LOVE YOU!" He shouts. Shelby yelps in surprise as her two large bodyguards jump in front of her, holding Carlos back.<p>

"THAT'S MY FUTURE WIFE!" He argues.

"Okay, I don't even know who you are, but you're pretty cute." Shelby says, signaling for her bodyguards to let him go. "Your name?"

"Carlos Garcia!" Carlos says excitedly, holding out his hand. Shelby reluctantly takes his hand, shaking it slowly.  
>"Wait!" She says abruptly. "Carlos Garcia? Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush?"<p>

Carlos nods with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I love you guys!" Shelby says in surprise. "BTR is my obsession right now!"

Next thing Carlos knows, he's being dragged into a hug by the popular female fighter. He's squeezes her tightly, mouthing "thank you" to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>My internet is fixed! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	24. Practice

"Congratulations, Cat." Gustavo says flatly. "I finally wrote a song just for you to sing."

"Yay!" Cat squeals, clapping her hands together. First of all, they are currently at rehearsal. She has been dying to get her own solo on the album and after lots of begging, Gustavo has finally given it to her. When they arrived at the venue, Gustavo showed her the song sheet and while the guys rehearsed some of their stuff, VicTORious rehearsed the new song. For a couple weeks before they went on tour, Cat kept asking "Gustavo, can I have a solo on the album?" and he has apparently been working on it in secret. It's cool because Cat loves secrets! Well, except for that time that she learned that her Uncle Jessie soaks his feet in chicken fat every Sunday. She found that kind of creepy. All these years, she had no idea that he did that. She kind of suspects that her brother is doing the same thing, but she's not too sure. She wouldn't be surprised, though. Her brother is easily influenced. Their dad calls him a "nitwit," but Cat has no idea what that word means.

"Now get your butts onstage and let's practice it!" Gustavo snaps, forcing all five of them onto the stage. Cat giggles as she grabs a microphone, humming to herself. Jade gives her a dirty look and she stops giggling, staring at the floor. She has her own solo! Eep! Tori has a solo, Ryleigh has a solo, Jade has a solo, Andre has a solo, and now Cat has one! She doesn't know why he was so reluctant to give her one. Could he have something to do with that one time that they were recording a song that had A LOT of Cat vocals (it wasn't a solo, though) and she kept giggling?

"Cat, please try to be serious." Kelly says calmly. "And James, could you step outside for a few minutes?"

"Why me?" James asks through a mouthful of potato chips.

"You distract her." Kelly tells him. "In fact, I want you, Kendall, Logan, and Beck to step out until they are finished rehearsing."

"Aww!" Logan whines, crossing his arms. Kendall and Beck grab his arms and drag him out of the arena. Kelly rubs her temples and turns to look at the five teens onstage. She knows that the girls would love to have their boyfriends watching them, but Gustavo and Kelly have learned that those boys are too much of a distraction, especially for Cat. She is obsessed with James and his nonverbal flirting during rehearsal can no longer happen. Heck, the boy could simply smile at Cat and next thing they know, she's bumping into her bandmates and falling down.

"Do it." Gustavo says sternly.

**_("How Will I Know" by Keke Palmer)_**

"That was...great." Gustavo says after they finish practicing the song.

"Can you please let our boyfriends back in?" Ryleigh asks impatiently.

"Why do you need him back? You need a _real man._" Rex interrupts. "Like me."

"Rex!" Robbie scolds.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that a _puppet _just hit on me." Ryleigh says as the guys return.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!"

"Robbie!" Ryleigh snaps. "I don't care!"

James smiles as he waves at Cat, who giggles to herself. He actually had his ear pressed to the door, so he was able to hear Cat's song. He thinks that she sounded very cute. He loves her singing voice. When he first heard her sing, he thought "Wow, such a big voice in such a tiny girl." Really, she's only five foot one (Yeah, James is a giant compared to his girl) and she has this amazingly powerful voice. He even read some comments on a few gossip sites that say they were really surprised by how powerful her voice is.

"Hey, did you guys know that Shelby Marx is already at the hotel?" Carlos asks excitedly. "This morning, shortly after we got to the hotel, I went to the lobby and she was there and she_ hugged me_."

"Why?" Jade asks rudely.

"Jade..."Beck says with a warning tone.

"Because, Jade, she happens to be a BTR fan." Carlos says coolly. Jade gives him a sarcastic smile and she walks off the stage.

"Ooh, can we meet her?" Ryleigh asks hopefully.

"You guys are going to her meet and greet tomorrow." Kelly tells them. "Why mess with her now? She probably wants some privacy."

"No, she _wants _me."Carlos insists. "She hugged me, remember? Did she hug the other guys? No!"

"Dude, we weren't there!" Logan says, his arm around Tori's waist.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, we need to rehearse!" Andre tells them. "The show is tomorrow."

"I love you." James grins, intertwining his and Cat's fingers.

"I love you more." Cat says as they kiss. Everyone rolls their eyes as they watch the couple, who have obviously forgotten what they're suppose to be doing. Gustavo is especially irritated. Should he start having separate rehearsals for Big Time Rush and VicTORious? Because when three members of each band are dating each other, it makes it hard to get anything done. During breaks, all they do is hug and kiss and blabber on and on about how much they love each other. When it's time to start rehearsal back up, they don't wanna get away from each other.

"Dog and...Cat, let's get back to work!" He snaps, pushing them apart.

* * *

><p>"Great rehearsal!" Logan says as they all walk into the hotel lobby after rehearsing for nearly four hours. They're all tired, sweaty, hungry, and in desperate need of some relaxation. Logan doesn't know what the rest of the guys are gonna do, but he and Tori are gonna cuddle and watch some TV. Maybe they'll find some hilarious sitcom to entertain themselves with. One of Tori's favorites is The Nanny, so Logan is gonna try to see if that's playing on any channels. He agreed to watch her favorite shows with her if she'll watch ER and General Hospital with him later.<p>

"Yeah, it was awesome." Tori smiles, kissing his cheek. "I'm very proud of you guys."

"You were pretty amazing, too." Logan says as they enter the elevator. They kiss softly, ignoring Jade's irritated groans. While Tori continues kissing her boyfriend, she holds one leg out and kicks Jade, who holds back a yelp of pain. She gives Tori a dirty look and Tori responds with a proud smile as she pulls away from Logan. He tries to kiss her again, but she giggles and stops him.

"Let's just watch some TV." She says, grabbing his hand as they leave the elevator.

BANG!

"Guys?" Trina asks anxiously. "What was that?"

"Well, it sounded like a gunshot, but it's probably not a big deal." Kendall asks anxiously_. _He tries to act calm, but he's actually freaking out. _Please don't tell me it's happening again, _he thinks to himself.

"It's happening again!" Cat yells.

"No, it's not!" Ryleigh snaps, obviously in denial.

**Song**

**How Will I Know-Keke Palmer**

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, now I've got studying to do<strong>

**Review! :D**


	25. Shock

They all walk over to the railing, anxiously looking at the first floor. The lobby is a chaotic mess by now and they can see a mysterious figure wearing all black, a ski mask covering his/her face, pointing a gun at the manager. Then they hear frantic screams and more gunshots. They look over at the manager, relieved when they see that he is still alive. They all look at each other in shock when they see two large men dragging Shelby Marx toward the doorway. It doesn't work too well for them, though. Shelby roughly shakes them off and starts fighting them, throwing all the kicks and punches that she can. By the time she's finished, both of those guys are knocked out.

"Dude, she totally just-" James stammers.

"Yeah, we know." Kendall murmurs, watching as Shelby attacks the henchmen. They all try to lunch at her, but she dodges their punches and whenever they try to grab her, she punches them. She even knees one guy in the stomach before roughly punching him in the face. Yep, that girl chose the perfect profession. She's great at buttkicking. She doesn't even seem afraid of them! She just keeps fighting until almost all of them are unconscious. When the mysterious person walks over to Shelby and points his/her gun at her, she quickly kicks it out of his/her hand.

"Wow, that girl can fight." Carlos whispers, his eyes widening as the mysterious person tries to attack Shelby again. "We've gotta help her!"

"Carlos, it's too dangerous." Ryleigh tells him.

"I'll handle this." Tori says, removing something from Trina's handbag. She slips a pair of white sunglasses on and pulls the hood of her pink jacket over her head. She climbs over the balcony and uses her climbing power to climb down the side of the elevator until she reaches the ground. She rushes over Shelby's attacker and jumps onto his/her back, tightening her arms around their neck in an attempt to choke them. The attacker coughs and tries to shake Tori off, but she never lets go. But he/she finally throws Tori off and runs out the front doors, leaving the two girls alone in the now empty lobby.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shelby asks, reaching for Tori's hand.

"Yeah." Tori says, pulling the hood off her head. She removes the sunglasses and looks at Shelby. Both girls eyes widen in shock. They look exactly alike. In fact, they look like twins! Same hair, same eyes, same face, same everything! Of course, Shelby has a more athletic build, but she is an athlete! She probably trains for many hours each day, so it's no surprise that she looks so fit.

"Um, you-" Shelby stammers. "What the hell?"

"Hey, I have no idea what's going on." Tori says, raising her hands in defense.

"Tori, are you okay?" Logan asks as he and the others rush out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but _this _is seriously confusing." Tori says, motioning to her lookalike. Shelby waves awkwardly when everyone looks at her. Yeah, she doesn't know why she and this Tori girl look so similar, but it's giving her the creeps. Maybe she's dreaming? She has to be dreaming because she doesn't recall having a twin sister. She's pretty sure that her mother would have told her a long time ago.

"Wow, I knew you two looked alike, but in person it's just...unbelievable!" Carlos says in disbelief.

"Look, we can figure this out." Logan insists. "I know this website that allows you to look at your family tree, so we can do it that way. It'll tell us if there's any relation between Tori and Shelby."

"Ugh, there's two of them?" Trina whines.

"Is that a problem, Trina?" Tori glares.

"Um, no?"

"Thought so."

* * *

><p>"Weird..." Logan says as they all sit on the floor in the girls suite. "I typed Shelby Marx into the the search bar and nothing comes up. It's as if Shelby doesn't exist. There's no record of anyone by that name."<p>

"Well, what could that mean?" Shelby asks worriedly.

"I know what we can do." Logan says, going to a different website. "You can type any name into this website and it will tell you their background, including their _real name._"

"My real name is Shelby Lorraine Marx." Shelby tells him.

"Don't be too sure." Logan says as he types that name into the search bar. He frowns as he reads the information, his expression becoming one of pure shock. No way...this is amazing. Well, it probably won't seem amazing to Shelby or Tori, but it's kind of exciting when you think about it.

"Look!" He says, showing the computer screen to Shelby and Tori. Both girls read the info, disbelief appearing on their faces.

_Birth name: Samantha Cathryn Vega_

_Date Of Birth: July 19, 1995_

_Birth parents: Victor and Charlotte Vega_

_Siblings: Katrina Brianne Vega and Victoria Elizabeth Vega_

_Adoptive name: Shelby Lorraine Marx_

_Adoptive parents: Charlie and Elle Marx_

Tori isn't sure whether to be angry or confused. Truthfully, she's a little bit of both. She has a twin sister and her parents never told her. What about Trina? Did Trina know? Because if she did, she could have told Tori. This is a huge deal and she's very hurt that her family kept such a big secret from her. Why would they choose to keep one twin and give the other away?

"So you're my-" She stammers.

"Apparently so." Shelby mumbles, crossing her arms. She's pretty wazzed off about this. She has a twin sister! Her so called parents have been lying to her! She doesn't even know what to think. When she came to Berlin, she thought that she was just going to meet some fans! She had no idea that she would end up meeting her twin! And her name isn't really Shelby Marx! Her birth name is Samantha Cathryn Vega. What are people suppose to call her? What is she suppose to call herself? Ugh, she feels so conflicted.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Carlos smiles.

"No, Carlos." Shelby mumbles, rubbing her temples.

"Hey, this is cool." Logan insists, wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Those shoes are so last year." Trina says, staring at Shelby's shoes. Shelby glares at her and she just rolls her eyes in response.

"Um, you can fight really good." Robbie says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you were very impressive." Kelly agrees. She looks at Gustavo, who hasn't said a single word. They're all surprised. Who knew that Tori had a long lost sister? How will this change things for them? Now that they know about Tori and Shelby, life is sure to change in some way or another. Well, they'll surely figure it all out. Yeah, this is happening out of nowhere, but it could be good thing. Tori and Shelby shouldn't have to live their whole lives not knowing that they have a sister somewhere in the world. Kelly personally thinks that it's great they've finally met.

"I agree." Beck nods.

"Oh, now you're hitting on Tori's sister?" Jade asks her boyfriend, giving him a dirty look.

"What? No! All I said was-"

"No, I get it." Jade responds. "You wanna break up so you can date _that_."

"Dude!"

"Do you wanna end up like that Russian girl?" Shelby asks her. "No? Then shut up."

"Tori-" Andre starts to say, noticing how upset his friend looks. Tori just shakes her head, too shocked to say anything. She turns around and runs out of the suite, an awkward silence filling the room.

"One time, my brother thought he had a twin, but it was just his reflection. It took forever for him to figure that out."

"CAT!" Everyone shouts.

* * *

><p>"Tori?" Logan calls out, walking around the lobby. He can't find his girlfriend anywhere and he's really worried. She looked so hurt when she left and all Logan wants to do is comfort her. She needs it right now. And maybe he can even help her see the positive side of this situation. She is related to a professional fighter, which means that they just might have one more addition to their crime fighting team. You know, if Shelby is interested. She has the potential. After all, she singlehandedly took out all of those henchmen.<p>

He turns down a long hallway, searching for Tori. When he reaches the end of the hallway, he groans in frustration. Then he notices a door leading to a staircase. He pushes it open and finds Tori sitting on the stops. He gives her a sympathetic look as he sits next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She sighs and rests her head on her shoulder. He gently kisses the top of her head, placing his hand over hers.

"My whole life has been a lie." Tori whispers.

"No, it hasn't." Logan whispers gently.

"Yes it has! Don't you see? My whole life, I've had another sibling and my parents _never _told me. That's not something that they should have hidden for almost seventeen years of my life. I could have tried to contact Shelby a long time ago if I had known! We'll never be able to have a close relationship now because we never had a chance to grow up together, even if it had to be long distance!"

"Hey, you girls can still bond." Logan says, giving her a squeeze. "It may seem awkward at first, but I think you and Shelby still have a chance."

"How do you know?" Tori asks him.

"Because I'm the brains of Big Time Rush!"

Tori laughs and kisses his cheek.

"That doesn't make you the smartest person alive." She whispers, standing up.

"Maybe not, but I'm far from being stupid." Logan whispers as Tori stands with her back against the wall, placing his hands on each side of her head. Tori giggles shyly and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. She starts to pull away, but she doesn't fight it when he kisses her again. Then he kisses her cheek, smiling softly. He gently kisses her shoulder and she hugs his waist.

"I love you." She says, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, a very shocking discovery in this chapter:O Since Shelby and Tori are both played by Victoria Justice and look alike, I thought the whole "long lost twin sister" thing would really make it exciting. This is still an action story, but I think a little drama makes it even cooler:)<strong>

**Anyway, this chapter is being posted kind of late, but at least I got it done! I was busy today!**

**Review! :D**


	26. Stressed

"We are gonna call our parents and make them tell us what's going on." Shelby says, snatching Tori's cell phone away. She takes the piece of paper that has Mr. and Mrs. Vega's home phone number on it, angrily punching in the numbers. You don't keep secrets from Shelby Marx. You just don't do it. Because if she finds out that she has been lied to, somebody's gonna be in big trouble. She can't physically harm her birth parents, but she can yell at them until they decide to tell her and Tori the truth. She is not gonna allow them to keep lying. By the way, she will also be calling her adoptive parents later.

"Hello?" Charlotte says cheerfully.

"Mom?" Shelby questions, venom in her words.

"Tori! Oh, I've been waiting for you to call." Charlotte says. "How is the tour going?"

Shelby rolls her eyes and sits next to Tori, taking a deep breath. What a laugh! "Mama Vega" thinks that she's talking to Tori, the twin that she chose to keep. She's about to get the shock of a lifetime. Shelby would love to hear her explanation for this mess. For seventeen years, she and her husband have kept this lie up, but now they're gonna have to tell the truth.

"This isn't Tori." She says coolly. "This is Shelby! Or maybe you know me better as _Samantha Cathryn Vega, _your daughter."

A short gasp is heard on the other end of the line. Yep, she gets it. The secret is out and there's nothing she can do about it. She and Victor have been caught and now they have to fess up.

"Victor!" Charlotte calls out. Another voice is heard in the background. Shelby sits next to Tori on the bed and waits patiently. She feels angry at them and she knows that Tori feels the same way. Well, they're gonna figure this out. Shelby wants to know why they chose to give one of their twin daughters up for adoption. Did they not want two more kids, so they just chose the one that they loved the most? Because that's really messed up if they did. Parents should love all their children. Why did they give Shelby away and allow her to live her life thinking that she's something she's not? If she hadn't been given up, her life would have been way different.

"Okay, we can explain." Charlotte says calmly. "We would really like to discuss this with you in person, though."

"Well, since Tori is on tour, we can't do that." Shelby says bitterly. "But we can do a video chat. You know how to work a computer?"

"Yes." Charlotte says tiredly. "My husband and I have to go out of town for a couple hours, but we could do it when we get back."

"Fine." Shelby says tightly.

"Um, bye!" Charlotte says before hanging up.

"What did they say?" Tori asks Shelby.

"Video chat in two hours." Shelby says before putting Tori's phone on the bedside table. "I'm gonna go to the gym and work out."

Tori gives her a halfhearted wave and watches as her sister leaves the suite. She groans in frustration and falls back, her head hitting the mattress.

* * *

><p>"So Tori and Shelby are twins?" Andre says for the millionth time. He just can't believe that his best friend has another sister. Luckily, Shelby doesn't seem as obnoxious as Trina. In fact, if anyone annoys her too much, she'll probably kick their butts. Andre likes a girl that can be both sweet and tough. He knows that Carlos has his eyes on her, but Andre likes her too. Maybe he should ask her out! Of course, now probably isn't a good time because she and Tori are both upset and are most likely in no mood for dating. Well, Tori has Logan and will probably end up eloping in a couple more years, so she's already in a relationship. But Shelby needs some time to calm down.<p>

"Yeah." Beck says thoughtfully. "Weird, isn't it?"

"I like the fact that there are two of them." Carlos says with a mischievous grin. "Tori is smoking hot and now that we know she has a twin, I can date a hot girl and not have to worry about the boyfriend trying to wring my neck."

"Dude, you just called _my _girlfriend smoking hot." Logan reminds him. "I'm the only one allowed to call her hot."

"Well, it's true!"

"Hush!" Kendall says, rubbing his temples. They've got this "Tori/Shelby long lost twins" chiz going on and they've gotta worry about the idiot and his/her henchmen that caused a big commotion in the lobby. Kendall doesn't even know what to think. They've got another tour disaster to deal with! He thought that their problems ended with the incident in London!

"Stressing out?" Logan questions.

"Yep." Kendall mutters. "Hey, where's James?"

"Out with Cat." Robbie says. "For the second time in one day."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>While everyone else is in their suites, James and Cat are roaming the hotel. They're having a great time, too. They just run through the halls, laughing, kissing, and occasionally stopping to make out. Cat isn't usually the "make out" kind of girl, but it's hard to resist when you're dating James Diamond. He's such a good kisser and his kisses are so sweet and gentle. She really can't help that she loves kissing him so much. Here's the funny part. Since there's such a big height difference between them, she has to wrap her arms around his neck and let him lift her off the ground when they kiss.<p>

As of right now, they're sitting on the floor in an empty hallway, kissing over and over again. James laughs as he kisses Cat, due to her playfully tickling his stomach. Chuckling, he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her cheek. He grins as she plays with his hair, watching as she stands up. She reaches for his hand and he kisses it gently before standing up with her.

"Where are we going?" He asks as she leads him toward the messy lobby. He cringes at the sight, but tries to ignore the nervous feeling in his stomach. Cat notices this and stands on tip toes, kissing his cheek. He was hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with anymore drama, but sometimes things don't always turn out how you plan. He just hopes that this isn't as crazy as the Atticus Moon incident. If they have to defeat another bad guy, they hope it'll be easy to find him. They had to travel for about two days before they found Moon's mansion.

"We are gonna go to the garden in the back." Cat smiles, leading him through the back door. She gives him a kiss, then they walk past the pool and toward the beautiful garden. They walk through a white fence and find themselves surrounded by flowers. Cat smiles as she turns to face her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. James grins cheerfully, resting his head against Cat's. This girl knows how to pick the most romantic places to spend time together. Earlier today, they took a cab to some park not too far away from here. They didn't stay too long, though. After all, they had to be at rehearsal.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you more." Cat giggles.

"No, I love you more."

"James!"

"Let's just say we love each other equally and leave it at that." James chuckles.

"I like the sound of that." Cat says, squeezing him tightly.

"Hallo! Sind sie zwei zusammen?" A short middle aged woman asks them. Okay, they have no idea what she just said.

"Um, excuse me?" James questions.

"Sie sehen zwei vertraut."

"What is she saying?" Cat whispers nervously.

"Um, we're gonna go now." James says politely as he and Cat slowly back away. They don't speak German, so they really can't have a conversation with her.

"Wait!" Cat says, taking her Pear Phone from her purse. "I have a translation app."

"What did she say?" James asks her.

"Okay, she asked us if we're together." Cat says, reading the information on her screen. "Then she said that we look familiar."

"Right! Um, how do we respond back?" James asks, giving the German woman a smile.

"Ja, wir sind zusammen." Cat smiles, giggling as the woman smiles. She just spoke German! Yeah, she's only doing it with the help of her phone, but it's still cool! She has never been very good at foreign languages, but she pronounced that quite well. She thinks! She isn't sure if she pronounced it right, but the woman seems to understand her, so she's only assuming.

"Ich bin Cat Valentine vom siegreichen und dieser Kerl ist James Diamond von Big Time Rush. Wir sind Sänger aus Amerika!" She adds with a cheerful smile.

"Ich sah sie Kinder auf Youtube! Oh, du hast so viel talent!" The woman says before walking away.

"In English?" James whispers in Cat's ear.

"I'm looking it up."

* * *

><p>Back in LA, Victor and Charlotte Vega are preparing to leave for Bakersfield, while worrying about the fact that their biggest secret is out. It's hard to explain while they gave <em>Shelby <em>up for adoption, but they had a good reason. They know that they will have to explain this to Tori and Shelby in a couple hours and they're seriously afraid. They don't want Tori to be mad at them and they want Shelby to know that even though they gave her up, she's their daughter and they love her. Them giving her up had nothing to do with how much they loved her. They just couldn't handle three kids at the time.

"I can't believe they know!" Victor says, pacing in the living room. You know, everytime they saw Shelby Marx on TV, their hearts ached because they were watching their own child, knowing that they didn't get to raise her themselves. She has grown up to be such a beautiful and successful girl, yet they've completely missed out on some of the biggest moments in her life. And they lied to Tori. She deserves to know about her sister and why they gave Shelby up. They're gonna explain all of that when they get home.

"Victor, we have to be honest with them." Charlotte says, grabbing her purse off the dining table. "We can't keep this up any longer. It's time to tell them the truth."

"Yeah, but now Tori probably hates us." Victor tells his wife.

Charlotte's heart sinks at the thought of her baby girl hating them. She never wants Tori or Shelby to have any resentment toward them, but it wouldn't be surprising. After all, Shelby certainly seemed angry when Charlotte talked to her on the phone. Charlotte feels like hiding in her room, but she knows that they have to confront this. They knew that this would happen eventually.

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't..." Charlotte gulps. "hate us."

"Yeah, that's what you think!"

"Look, they are probably both very upset, but I don't think they hate us." Charlotte says calmly. "Let's just go and we'll talk to them when we get back.

Victor sighs and follows her out the door, trying to keep himself from completely freaking out. This is so bad! Why did the girls have to be in the same hotel at the exact same time?

"Victor!"

"I'm coming!"

**Translation**

**Ja, wir sind zusammen: Yes, we are together**

**Ich bin Cat Valentine vom VicTORious und dieser Kerl ist James Diamond von Big Time Rush. Wir sind Sänger aus Amerika: I am Cat Valentine from Victorious and this guy is James Diamond from Big Time Rush. We are singers from America**

**Ich sah sie Kinder auf Youtube! Oh, du hast so viel talent: I saw you kids on Youtube! Oh, you have so much talent**

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, they'll be talking to Tori and Shelby in the next chapter:O <strong>

**By the way, there will be more drama and action in the next few chapters:D**

**Now I'm gonna work on finishing the next chapter of Unbroken, as well as finishing some more How To Love requests! :D **

**Review! :D**


	27. Answers

The BTR guys watch Tori and Shelby in awkward silence. The two girls are sitting on another bed in front of Tori's laptop screen, staring at each other. They're about to talk to Tori's parents and the guys are just waiting to see how that turns out. They wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Vega will say when they finally see their twin daughters together. In all honest, if any of the guys were in Tori and Shelby's position, they would be pretty upset. You know, it can't possibly feel good to find out that your parents have been lying to you for the past (almost) seventeen years. They can understand why the girls are hurt, but hopefully all questions will finally be answered in this video chat. Surprisingly, the girls haven't told the guys to leave.

"Tori?"

"Mom?" Tori questions, facing the screen. Sure enough, Victor and Charlotte are onscreen. When they see their two daughters, their eyes fill with both amazement and sadness. Tori looks at Shelby, who is glaring at them. She suddenly feels really nervous. She never thought that this would be happening. She thought that she and Trina were the only two children that their parents had. Every time she has seen Shelby on TV, she has thought "Hmm, she kind of looks like me," but she thought that it was just one of those "celebrity lookalike" situation. Pop Tiger has a section in their magazine about regular kids and their celeb lookalike!

"Wow, you girls..." Victor starts to say.

"We want answers." Shelby says sternly. "Now."

"Well, I guess you deserve to know." Charlotte sighs. "When I was pregnant with you girls, your father and I were struggling financially. We just couldn't afford three children, you know? So we decided to give one of you up for adoption. It was the hardest decision of our lives, but we had to do it. We made sure that we gave Shelby to a good family, though."

"When you started doing better financially, why didn't you try to get me back?" Shelby asks.

"Princess, we wanted to, but we knew that you were probably so use to being with Charlie and Elle. I mean, we're basically like strangers to you." Victor explains. "We didn't wanna make you live with people you don't even know. We knew that you would eventually find out the truth, but we just kept quiet about the whole thing and hoped that you would be older when you found out."

"And now you're so successful and we are both so proud of you." Charlotte says tearfully, a small smile on her face.

"Yep." Shelby says flatly. She is so mad right now! She knows why they gave her up, but she's still upset. Okay, they couldn't afford three kids! She understands that, but they are obviously a lot better off now! So she wonders why they didn't try to contact her as soon as they were financially stable. Would it really have been a problem for them to do that? They wouldn't have had to make her live with them, but they could have at least tried to form a relationship with her. Yep, she is really ticked off.

"Look, as soon as you girls get home, we are gonna invite Shelby, Charlie, and Elle over for dinner." Victor tells them. "So we can catch up!"

"Daddy, she's not gonna live with us, is she?" Trina asks, pushing Shelby and Tori aside.

"We might let her sleep over every once in a while." Victor tells his oldest daughter. "If she's interested."

"Yeah, that'll go over _real well." _Jade says sarcastically as she walks into the suite.

"Jade, you've got a pair of scissors, right?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Give them to me and I'll show you how they're _really _used." Shelby says darkly. Jade raises her eyebrows at Shelby. Hmm, this girl is a lot tougher and less prissy than Tori is. And Tori never threatens Jade like that. Don't get Jade wrong. Shelby is still kind of annoying, but Jade is impressed with her at the same time. The only seriously annoying thing about her is that she's related to Tori and they're twins, so she probably still has some annoying traits.

"Oh my..." Victor says nervously. He had no idea that Shelby was so...abrasive.

"Look, we're gonna go for now, but I guess we'll talk to you later." Tori tells them.

"Okay." Charlotte says softly.

"We love you both." Victor says. "Never forget that."

"We won't." Tori says. "Bye."

She turns off the computer and everyone is silent. Well, until the door bursts open. Ryleigh walks in, carrying a bag of food. Of course! Ryleigh loves food and, considering that she's been gone for the past two hours, she must have been roaming the nearby restaurants in search of some good meals to bring home. They don't know how that girl can eat so much and hardly gain any weight. Fast metabolism?

"Heeeeey!" She laughs, sitting the bag on her bed. "I got these awesome pretzels and some German potato salad! It's good stuff!"

"I can't wait to see you when you way three hundred pounds." Jade says flatly.

"Try one of these, Jade." Ryleigh says, handing a pretezel to Jade. The girl reluctantly accepts it and takes a bite. Her eyes widen and as soon as she finishes it, she pushes Ryleigh aside and digs through the bag, grabbing another pretzel.

"You see? They're really good, aren't they?" Ryleigh whispers with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Jade says through a mouthful of pretzel.

"Turn on the news!" Andre says frantically as he rushes into the room. They all run into the living area and he snatches the remote, turning the TV on. On the screen, showing a video of a group of people dressed in black jumping out of a van and rushing into the hotel. The reporter is actually speaking in German, but there are English subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

** "A few hours ago, the Layton Hotel was attacked by these suspicious looking individuals. While we were unable to see what actually happened inside the hotel, a source says that she had been checking in when the attackers showed up. She stated that one of them, possibly the leader, had a gun and started shooting. His henchmen proceeded to go after other guests, but they were saved when Shelby Marx, a teen boxing champion from America, began _fighting _the henchmen and managed to defeat all of them. We have been trying to contact Miss Marx for a statement, but her reps say that she is currently unavailable. What could this young hero be up to? She has a meet and greet at the hotel tomorrow, but it is unknown whether or not the location will have to change, due to this recent incident."**

Just when they think it's over, the young reporter speaks again.

**"Wait, this just in. It has just been reported that the same inviduals have struck again. They are holding up a local restaurant, reportedly in hopes of getting some cash! What is going on?"**

"Ugh, what is going on?" Mercedes complains, her phone still pressed to her ear. "No, Jovannah, I'm not talking to you! I was talking to these idiots!"

"HEY!" They all shout in unison.

"Look, I'll call you back." Mercedes says before hanging up. "Okay, seriously, what's happening?"

"Those guys that attacked the hotel," Shelby explains. "They're holding up a restaurant."

"Okay, what are you gonna do about it?" Mercedes asks.

"We already went through this in London." Logan sighs. "We really don't wanna go through it again."

"Actually, I would like to see bad boy Logan." Mercedes says flirtatiously, sitting on his lap. Tori is fuming, while Logan is just creeped out. Mercedes has had a crush on him ever since she first met him and although he's flattered, she goes a little overboard. And the fact that she's hitting on him in front of his girlfriend makes it even worse.

"Get off my boyfriend." Tori growls.

"Ugh, fine." Mercedes says before walking over to James and Kendall. She lays in their laps and gives them the same look she was giving Logan. Ryleigh clenches his fists and Cat just sits on the bed, wondering how to tell Mercedes to get off her boyfriend. James is her boyfriend and no one else's. She's not normally the jealous type, but she doesn't like seeing Mercedes messing with James.

"You know, I'm single." Carlos blurts out.

"All four of these guys have girlfriends." Shelby says suddenly.

"What?" Carlos whispers.

"Last time I checked, Carlos was single and looking." Mercedes tells her.

"Not anymore." Shelby says before grabbing Carlos and dragging him into a passionate kiss. When she pulls away, Carlos is frozen in place. She frowns and waves her hand in front of his face, but he never moves.

"That...was...AWESOME!" He finally shouts.

"We're not really dating." Shelby whispers before turning to face Mercedes. "Since they're all taken, you have no chance. Better someone else! Well, if anyone will take you."

Mercedes lets out a horrified gasp and gets off the bed. She purposely bumps Shelby's shoulder as she storms out of the suite.

"So we're not really dating?" Carlos asks in disappointment.

"Maybe later." Shelby smirks. "Now let's go and teach those creeps a lesson."

"Wait, what?" Logan stammers.

"Are you crazy?" Tori shrieks.

"Trust me." Shelby insists. "It won't be that hard. Let's just get Beck and Robbie so we can go."

Before anyone can protest, Shelby starts walking toward the door.

"Let's just go." Kendall mumbles. "And be done with it."

Does he really think that it'll be easy to deal with these guys? No way!

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be really action packed! :D<strong>

**Review! :D**


	28. Heroes

"Jade, how did you get ski masks?" Logan asks, pulling the black ski mask over his head.

"Stole them from Moon."

"Of course."

While Logan mumbles under his breath, James sits in nervous silence. He cannot believe that they are going on one of these "adventures" again. He was hoping to avoid these situations but that apparently isn't gonna work out. He'll admit that he has toughened up a bit since the Peligro Island incident, but that doesn't mean that he wants to constantly be fighting bad guys. It gets quite tiring after a while and he was hoping to get a break from it. There was the incident on Peligro Island and there was the incident in London. Really, how much stress and drama do they really need?

"I wanted to steal his guns, but I remembered that they don't let you have guns on planes." Jade says boredly.

"Right."

"Hey, we're here." Shelby says as she parks the van, putting her on ski mask on. They step out of the van and watch the scene in front of them. A huge crowd has formed, full of both frightened citizens and police. Shelby looks around, then looks at her new friends. She motions for them to follow her and they sneak past the crowd. They walk toward the back of the bank, searching for a backdoor. Finally, Shelby finds one. She wriggles the doorknob and groans in frustration, realizing that it's locked. How will they ever get in?

"I've got this." Ryleigh says, getting into position. In one swift motion, she kicks the door down. They all rush inside, letting the door close behind them. They crouch down as they make their way toward the front. They arrive at the bankteller counter, relieved that no one has noticed them. They reluctantly peek over the counter and watch the hostage scene. The hostages are all backed against a wall, while the same people from the hotel standing in the middle of the room. They are all holding guns.

"What are we gonna do?" Cat whispers.

"I say we turn around and leave!" Robbie responds.

"No!" Shelby whispers harshly, watching the hostage takers. "We're doing this."

"I'll handle this." Kendall says as he starts to stand up straight. Logan squeaks and starts to grab Kendall, but the blonde boy is already prepared to fight. Before any of them know it, Kendall is shooting firebalsl from his hands, getting the attention of the hostage taker. Suddenly, guns are being fired at him. He jumps out of the way and then he jumps over the counter. Since he already has their attention, the others quickly join him.

"Wow, the guns are so shiny!" Cat says with a laugh.

"Cat!" Tori exclaims before throwing a punch and kick at one of the henchmen. She looks over at Shelby, who has one of the henchmen in a headlock. She is kneeing the idiot in the stomach. Sometimes she wishes that she was as tough as her sister. Hmm, sister...It feels so weird knowing that she has a sister other than Trina. The henchmen! She snaps out of her thoughts when one of them runs at her and she runs over to a wall, climbing up. She soon finds herself on the ceiling and she smirks at the disbelief on all their faces. They can reach her now because none of them can climb walls.

"Listen, I'm way too good looking to die, so I would appreciate if you didn't hurt me." She hears James say. Then she hears a girly shriek. That was either Trina, James, or Robbie.

Tori looks down and her eyes widen in horror. One of the henchmen has grabbed a hold of Logan and Tori feels herself panicking what are they gonna do to him. Before she knows it, the henchmen is picking Logan and throwing the poor boy as far as he can. Logan hits a wall and cries out in pain. Anger fills Tori's eyes and she crawls back down the wall. She attacks the henchman, throwing all the punches and kicks that she can. No one will hurt her boyfriend and get away with it. Not if Tori has anything to do with it.

"Jade! Help!" She calls out, grabbing the henchman's wrist and kneeing him in the stomach.

Jade turns around and shoots some firebolts at the henchman, knocking him unconscious. Tori rushes over to Logan and helps him sit up, giving him a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah." Logan groans, clutching his left arm. "I just hit that wall pretty hard and I think it bruised me up pretty bad."

"Logie, you're holding your arm." Tori says worriedly, carefully reaching for his arm. She removes his hand and her eyes widen in disbelief. A large purple bruise is already starting to form.

"We need to get you back to the hotel!" She says anxiously, listening to her boyfriend's pained whimper as she touches his arm.

"No!" Logan says quickly. "I wanna keep going."

"Are you sure?" Tori whispers. Logan nods and Tori squeezes his hand. "Just stay here."

By now, almost all of the henchmen are unconscious, but there's about three more to deal with. James and Cat are teaming up against one of the guys. James shoots some waterballs at the floor and the henchman slips, his head hitting the floor and knocking him out. Cat giggles and drags him into a kiss, frowning when someone taps her shoulder. She shrieks and turns around, punching the henchman in the trickles from his nose and the other henchman walks over to them. They gulp anxiously, but they are shocked when he starts beating up the other henchmen. He throws kicks, punches, and finally grabs the henchman, throwing him over the counter. They gulp as they peek over the counter, finding out that the henchman is now unconscious. They turn to look at the other henchman, but they find Beck instead.

"Beck? Was that you?" James asks in surprise.

"Yeah! I shapeshift, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" James and Cat say in unison.

"Hey, their leader escaped!" Robbie calls out.

"WHAT?" Jade screams. She is about to walk out the back door and chase after him, but Ryleigh quickly grabs her. There's no use in chasing after the person! He/she is probably gone by now.

"You know, those guns were really shiny." Carlos says thoughtfully, yelping when Shelby elbows him.

"You guys are free to go!" She tells the hostages. The frightened men, women, and children stand up, bewildered by what they just witnessed. But they do what Shelby says and they rush out the door. The crimefighting teens hear the shocked gasps and murmurs of the citizens outside. Since they don't want anyone figuring out their true identities, they are quick to rush out the back door.

Police run into the bank to investigate and they are shocked at the mess they see. The hostages were ranting (In their native language) about some mysterious people wearing ski masks that came to their rescue. The interest of the police and the other citizens outside has been triggered and they are dying to know who these mysterious inviduals are.

* * *

><p>"That was crazy!" Carlos says excitedly. "We totally kicked their..."<p>

"Don't finish that sentence." James says quickly. "Cat doesn't need to hear that language."

"Was it a bad word?" Cat asks. "My brother says a lot of those. My mom always gets mad at him, though. One time, he was yelling at the TV and he said some really inappropriate stuff, so my mom threatened to take away his collection of stuffed animals away. He did not like that at all! He started throwing a tantrum just like a two year old. It was so hilarious!"

"He collects stuffed animals?" Kendall says weirdly.

"Yeah! He won't tell me why he likes them."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty two!"

"Uh huh." Kendall says slowly. He looks over at Tori, who is holding onto Logan and helping him walk. His eyes fill with concern as he walks over to them, placing his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Logan says calmly. "One of those guys just grabbed me and threw me against the wall, but I'm fine."

"No, you're not." James argues. It's so obvious that Logan isn't okay. He's limping, holding his left arm, and even though his face is covered by the ski mask, James can tell that he isn't comfortable. The attack was pretty crazy, like Carlos said, and James is actually surprised that only one of them got hurt. He was hoping that no one would get injured, but he expected a fight like that to have more than just one injury. You know, besides the henchmen that they totally beat down.

"We're going back to the hotel." Trina whispers harshly as they tip toe past the crowd. But she groans when someone shouts in excitement. Okay, seriously? She was hoping that no one would recognize them, so they could get back to the hotel and she could enjoy the hotel spa. She is in serious need of some pampering. Someone as pretty as her deserves it.

"It's them!"

"We're wearing ski masks! Why do they recognize us?" Robbie asks quietly.

"The hostages must have told everyone about us saving them." Beck explains. "I guess they mentioned that we were wearing ski masks."

"Let's go!" Shelby yells, waving awkwardly at the crowd before they run toward the van. The crowd screams with excitement and chases after them, but they quickly get into the vehicle. Shelby stares at the road ahead of them, while the others look behind them. The excited crowd disappears in the distance and they breathe a sigh of relief, although they were glad to help those people. They're gonna have to be really creative with their disguises now. Without the ski masks, they'll get trampled by fans because they're teen pop stars. With the ski masks, they'll get trampled by fans because they saved innocent people.

* * *

><p><strong>Are the email alerts messed up again? I've gotten no reviews for the last chapter and I'm kind of sad:( <strong>

**Anyway, review! :)**


	29. Rest

The teens are relieved to be away from the crime scene, but there are some rude drivers that are really getting on their nerves. Shelby ran a red let and some dude honked his horn at her, then yelled something in German. None of them knew what he said, but they're pretty sure that it was inappropriate. Shelby yelled back, but now she has chosen to just keep her mouth shut. Some people are just so rude! It would be a waste of energy for her to keep shouting at them. She's just gonna relax and let someone else do the yelling.

"SHUT UP, TIGHTWAD!" Jade screams out the window, angrily responding to someone shouting at them. She snatches Carlos's helmet and starts to throw it out the window, but Carlos shrieks and takes it back. No one messes with his helmet. It's his most prized possesion, you know? It has protected him from a lot of injuries. He isn't about to let his former crush throw his helmet out the window.

"I've got a headache!" Logan yells, his face buried in Tori's shoulder.

"I think you're driving too fast." Cat tells Shelby. James gulps as he wraps his arms around her, watching the road ahead. They're almost back to the hotel and he can't wait to be back in the safety of their suites. Besides, they can't let Gustavo know that they've been fighting bad guys again. He made them promise that they would focus on the tour for the next three months, not fighting crime. Although he's proud of them for saving the world, he feels that the drama back in London caused too much trouble.

"Whatever!" Shelby says as she pulls into the hotel parking lot. They jump out of the van and run into the hotel as fast as they can. They breathe sighs of relief and walk toward the elevator, walking inside. Tori has to hold onto Logan, considering that he can barely walk on his own. She doesn't know how they're gonna keep this from Gustavo. How will he perform the concert tomorrow?

"Maybe you should get some ice for...that." Cat says carefully, watching Logan. He groans and rolls his eyes at Cat, keeping the weight off his right leg. He's pretty sure that he sprained it.

James wraps his arms around Cat and holds onto her, exhausted from what they just went through. He wants to go back to the suite, lay down with Cat, and take a long nap. The concert is tomorrow night and they need to be rested. It's already early evening and the rest of the day will go by fairly fast. James needs to get some sleep because he is truly exhausted. In fact, he's so tired that he almost can't stand it.

The elevator opens and they all step onto the second floor, while a pretty brunette catches Robbie's eyes. She's wearing a white long sleeve minidress with a brown belt around her waist, her hair is curled and left down, and she's holding a pink Pear Phone to her ear.

"Yeah? Shut up! Oh my gosh, you have gotta be kidding me! No way! You ran into him at McDonald's? What is a huge celebrity doing at a fast food restaurant?" The girl asks as she enters the elevator. She turns around and her eyes briefly meet Robbie's. She gives him a flirty smile before continuing to talk to whoever is on the other line. Okay, Robbie will admit that he's feeling a little more excited than most teenage boys. Girls never look at him. Usually, he gets laughed at, slapped, or sprayed when he talks to a girl and/or looks at her.

"And you didn't get his autograph for me?" She asks as the doors start closing.

"If you think a girl like that would date you, think again." Jade says before walking down the hallway. Robbie looks horribly insulted, but he feels determined. Whoever that incredibly hot girl was, Robbie is gonna get her to like him. He's gonna make sure of it.

* * *

><p>"You see, this why you should wear a helmet like me!" Carlos says as he and Tori drag Logan into the guys suite.<p>

"Carlos, I'm not gonna wear a helmet unless we're playing hockey." Logan says as he lays down.

"One time, my cousin almost got arrested because he attacked a hobo with a hockey stick. Well, he thought it was a hobo, but it was actually his next door neighbor that likes dressing up as a hobo." James says randomly as Cat starts giggling. It's so funny how they both have weird relatives. Cat's brother and James's cousin are both pretty weird!

"Can someone just get the first aid kit and, I don't know, HELP?" Logan asks impatiently.

"Is it the black bag or the white case with the red symbol on it?" Cat asks, looking at the two items.

"Cat, have you ever seen a first aid kit before?" Kendall asks her.

"Well...Yeah! But I can't remember what it looked like."

"Oh my gosh." Carlos mutters, closing his eyes.

"Cat, the first aid kit has the pretty red symbol on it." Ryleigh says, as if she were talking to a small child. "The black bag contains all of Jade's scissors."

"Yay!" Cat giggles, grabbing the white case. She turns around and hands it to Tori, an excited smile on her face.

"You know, I can _easily _knock you out if it hurts too much." Jade says, looking at Logan. He gives her a nervous and frightened look, wondering what she means by that. Yeah, he's not sure if he really wants to know. You can never be too sure when it comes to Jade. She has a tendency to say really disturbing things that would make anyone question her sanity.

"How?" He says slowly.

"I have ways, pretty boy." Jade says coolly.

"Eep!" Logan squeaks.

"We're just gonna leave and let you guys to handle...that." Beck says, pushing Jade out of the room.

James's phone vibrates and he removes it from his jeans pocket, looking at the caller ID. He sighs softly and walks over to his bed, sitting down. He and his dad are very close, but he's pretty disappointed that his dad can't come to their concert in Minneapolis. It's not that his dad breaks promises very often, but when he does, it really hurts. James was very close to his mom as well, but she was always so busy with her cosmetics company. However, James was always the most important person in her life. She adored her son and always made sure that he was properly cared for.

_Call me back when you can_

_Love, Dad_

He can hear Logan's pained whimpers, but he's mostly focused on holding back his tears. He knows that it's stupid to get emotional just because his dad can't make it to a concert. It's just that he was really looking forward to it. His dad has never seen BTR live before and James thought that it would finally happen this summer, but he was apparently wrong.

Two arms wrap around his neck and hug him from behind. Cat kisses his cheek and he wipes his eyes. He can't cry in front of Cat and his friends. For the most part, he has managed to portray himself as being strong even when life is going totally wrong. He cannot break the facade now. He has gotten too far, you know? They've got too much to worry about.

"OW! TORI, THAT HURT!" Logan yells.

"I'm trying to help you here!" Tori argues, tightly wrapping some gauze around his right leg.

James turns around and grins when Cat grabs his face, smiling widely as she kisses him. He still feels sad, but Cat has managed to make him feel a little better. He finds her hugs and kisses very comforting.

"Okay, will someone please tell me who that hot girl was!" Robbie says thoughtfully.

"I bet she has a boyfriend." Ryleigh smirks, frowning when Kendall gives her a look. Hey, she's just teasing! Like Beck does with Jade, Kendall reprimands Ryleigh when she is too rude to someone.

"All done!" Tori says proudly, kissing Logan's cheek.

"Yay." Logan says sarcastically, wincing as Tori helps him sit up. Ugh, they should have stayed at the hotel. Someone else could have handled the situation, right? On the other hand, the police were already there and they weren't very successful in their attempts to deal with it. Maybe it was a good thing that they showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>This story has 100 reviews! :D<strong>

**As for the OC in this chapter, I think Robbie needs a love interest:P He never gets the girl, but I've decided to fix that;) If you wanna imagine what she looks like, just imagine Samantha Droke (Carlos Pena's real life GF!)**

**Okay, I am still working on How To Love requests:) I know a couple of people have asked me about that, so I'm letting you know:P I actually started another How To Love one shot yesterday:)**

**Review! :D**


	30. Restless

Bedtime should be peaceful and quiet. But when there's seven teenage boys sharing one room, it's anything but peaceful and quiet. Carlos is talking in his sleep, Robbie is giggling in his sleep (Yes, he's giggling!), and James is snoring. Oh, let's not forget that Logan can't sleep because he's too busy groaning in pain. This second stop on the world tour has really sucked so far. There's so many reasons for that! First of all, Tori found out that her parents have been lying to her all her life. Second of all, they nearly got themselves killed by fighting hostage takers. Thirdly, Logan got thrown against a wall and now he won't shut up. The fourth reason is that they've gotta keep the last two reasons from Gustavo because if he knew, he would kill them.

"Will someone please hit me over the head with a brick?" Andre grumbles from his place on the pullout couch. Hey, he can't help being a little grumpy! They should be resting for their rehearsal and concert tomorrow, but four of them refuse to shut up. He's ready to smack Carlos, Robbie, and James, then he feels like taping Logan's mouth shut and making him sleep in the closet. Okay, that would be mean because he's hurt, but still! He just wants their concert to be amazing, but he doesn't know how they can do that if Logan's hurt and everyone else is exhausted.

"I'll do it." Kendall mumbles tiredly.

"Dude!"

"Sorry!"

"I think I'm on my death bed!" Logan groans.

Kendall sighs and sits up, looking over at his injured best friend. Physically, Logan doesn't really look injured. Of course, he has been complaining of his arm and leg hurting, so he may have some bruising and swelling hidden under those pajamas. They're all hoping that he'll feel better by rehearsal. If they go to rehearsal and Logan is whimpering in pain and/or limping, the adults will know that something is wrong. Well, Logan could pretend to be sick, but that would still be bad! Whether he's sick or injured, Gustavo will be mad because it'll mean canceling a concert or having one member missing the show.

"Dude, don't be so dramatic." He mutters, his head hitting the pillow.

"Ugh, why does Jade keep texting me?" Beck complains when his phone vibrates. He sits up and reaches up to grab the phone off the bedside table. He's in a sleeping bag between Kendall and James's beds.

_Go to the hotel coffee shop and get me a latte_

Beck rolls his eyes and starts typing a response.

_I love you, but I'm not getting you a latte at two thirty in the morning! So if you want it, go and get it yourself_

"Wow, you really know how to tell a woman off."

"Carlos! I thought you were asleep!" Beck whispers loudly as he turns to face Carlos, who is sitting at the foot of his sleeping bag.

"I can't sleep when Logan is whining like a baby." Carlos says as he grabs Beck's pillow, throwing a Logan. The injured boy yelps before groaning softly. Then the pillow flies at Carlos's head, knocking him over.

"Hey, could someone help me?" Logan whines.

"What?" Kendall asks calmly.

"Wazzzzz..." Logan says tiredly, sitting up. Kendall looks at his friends, but none of them offer to help Logan to the restroom. He mumbles under his breath and gets out of bed, walking over to Logan's bed. He helps his friend stand up and tries ignore the pained whimpers as he leads Logan to the restroom. Once Logan is inside the restroom, Kendall steps back out and the door closes.

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie wooooorrrrrlllllddddd!"

All of the BTR guys (James woke up just in time to hear the outburst), Beck, and Andre get disturbed looks on their faces as they look over at Robbie, who is giggling in his sleep.

"Come on, barbie! Let's go parrrrtttttyyyyy!"

"SHUT UP!" James snaps loudly before falling back to sleep.

"Mmmm, what's his problem?" Robbie murmurs as he wakes up.

"Well, you were singing the Barbie song." Andre says sarcastically. "Maybe that had something to do with it!"

"Just shut up and get Logan out of the bathroom!" James snaps.

"Logan, you ready to get back to your bed?" Kendall calls out.

"Ugh, I think I'm just gonna sleep on the cold bathroom floor."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>The girls aren't having much luck either. Gustavo and Kelly kicked Sikowitz out of there room because he snores a lot, so he decided to stay in the girls suite. Ryleigh is now sleeping on the floor because Sikowitz wanted her bed. And he isn't even sleeping the normal way! Instead, he's under the covers with his head at the foot of the bed and his feet peeking out from under the covers. Ryleigh is sleeping on the bare floor. Yeah, no sleeping bag or anything! She tried getting into Jade's bed while the girl was in the restroom, but Jade found her and pushed her off. Jade said that she refuses to sleep on the floor and after arguing for a little bit, Ryleigh gave up.<p>

"Ugh, this sucks!" Trina complains, sitting up.

"I know, right?" Tori agrees.

"You think you have it bad? I'm sleeping on the floor!" Ryleigh says in annoyance. "I wonder if Shelby would let me stay in her suite. She probably has an extra bed, right?"

"Actually, her security is really tight, so her guards would probably throw you out." Tori mentions. She's still surprised about the whole twin sister thing, but she's coming around to it. It'll be a long time before they're ever as close as they would have been if they had grown up together, but they can start forming a relationship. Tori would even like to see Shelby have a close relationship with her biological parents. By the way, she tried to call her adoptive parents to talk about the situation, but they apparently weren't home.

Ryleigh groans in frustration and stands up, walking over to the closet. She grabs her blue house robe and returns to the floor between Tori and Cat's beds, laying down. She pulls the robe over herself, using it as a blanket. It's not as comfy as a bed, but it'll have to do.

Riiiiing!

"TORI, ANSWER THE PHONE!" Jade calls out.

"I am!" Tori retorts, grabbing the phone. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Tori?"

"Kendall?"

"We are all about to lose our minds!" Kendall whispers harshly. "None of us can sleep!"

"Neither can we." Tori sighs. "Hey, how's Logan doing? Is he feeling better?"

"I don't know." Kendall says. "I helped him to the restroom and he has decided that he wants to sleep on the floor. I guess it hurts too much for him to get back up."

"Do you guys wanna met up in the lobby? Maybe if we just stay up for a little bit, we'll get tired and we'll be able to sleep." Tori suggests. She looks at her friends for approval and they all nod.

"Sure." Kendall agrees before whispering to the other guys. Tori listens to their quiet murmurs. Since none of them can sleep, they might as well stay up until they can. Tori has always found that staying in bed when she can't even sleep is pretty pointless and boring. So she just gets out of bed and hangs out until she can sleep. It really works!

"Awesome." She says tiredly. "See you there. And Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Get my boyfriend off the bathroom floor."

* * *

><p>Cat hums to herself as she plays games on her Pear Pad. It's a word search app and it's really fun because Cat loves finding thing. She loves Easter egg hunts, scavenger hunts, she loves when people hide or lose stuff at school so she can look for it...Yeah, finding stuff is fun. She doesn't know why, but it just is. So what if she's not as smart as some people! She is sitting on the couch in the lobby, giggling in excitement when she finds another word. They're all feeling a little better now, but they still aren't feeling as well as they should. They're tired, but they are having a hard time sleeping.<p>

"Mmm, I'm sleepy." James says, sitting next to her. This has been a terrible night. He's glad that he's away from Robbie's sleep talking. Who can sleep with a seventeen year old boy in the room singing a song about Barbies? Quite frankly, it was creeping James out. Besides, it was keeping him from enjoying a comfortable sleep. And let's not forget Logan's moaning and groaning. How is Logan gonna perform the concert if he can't even walk without being in pain? Gustavo will be wazzed off when he finds out what they've been doing.

"Hey, we're on the news." Cat tells him, going into the internet. She pulls up an article about them and hands the phone to him.

"Seriously?" James questions, looking at the screen.

**Mysterious crimefighters save the day!**

**Earlier today, Berlin was in shock as citizens were taken hostage at a local bank. Other citizens stood outside and watched as Berlin police tried to negotiate with the hostage taker, but attempts to free the victims were unsuccessful. Well, the cops attempts were unsuccessful. However, we were all in amazement when twelve individuals in ski masks fought the hostage taker and his henchmen, freeing the hostages before escaping in a black minivan. Now all of Berlin is wondering who these young (or possibly old) heroes are. **

**According to one former hostage, these heroes are far from ordinary. **

**"They could climb walls, shoot fire, and all kinds of cool stuff! It's like they had superpowers!" The source said. Sounds like they are some special people! We would love to meet them, but they apparently prefer to keep their identities unknown. They haven't been seen since they escaped. However, they could be anywhere.**

Below the article, there is a picture of the twelve teens escaping. James groans in frustration and hands Cat's phone back to her. What are they gonna do? Eventually, Gustavo will read one of these articles and know that his dogs and cats have been messing around yet again. James doesn't wanna get in anymore trouble. Are they gonna have problems every day for the next three months? He hopes not!

Meanwhile, Logan is sitting on another couch, trying to ignore the pain in his arm and leg. He has to dance and do backflips during the concert. With an injured arm and leg, he'll hardly be able to do anything. He doesn't want Gustavo to get suspicious, but he certainly doesn't wanna worsen his injuries. That would be really bad.

"Do you want some aspirin?" Tori asks as she sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He says softly, wincing as she gently lays his left arm on her lap. She looks sympathetic as she pulls up his sleeve, looking at the bruised skin.

"Sorry you got hurt." She says as she pulls his sleeve back down. She hates that someone actually hurt her boyfriend. Now he's in so much pain and he has to hide it from Gustavo and Kelly because they would get mad. Sikowitz knows what happened and he agreed not to tell them. He's pretty laid back so he's very easy to talk to. He's weird, but still understanding! That's what makes him Tori's favorite teacher.

"Don't worry about it." Logan says, holding his arm to his chest.

"Hey, that latte is mine!" Jade argues, following Ryleigh around the lobby. The little brat took her latte and she wants it back! No one takes anything from Jade and gets away with it. Back in junior high, there was this girl that stole a pair of Jade's scissors, so Jade spread this really funny rumor about her and she had to transfer schools. No one ever saw her again. Jade also got her scissors back.

"Not anymore." Ryleigh says, obnoxiously sipping the last of the latte before tossing it in the trash. Jade growls and starts to lunge at her, but Kendall and Beck get between them.

"Okay, that's enough." Kendall says, dragging Ryleigh away.

"You two need to be nicer to each other." Beck tells Jade.

"Oh, so you want to date her? I mean, you are defending her, so that tells me that you want her to be your girlfriend." Jade says defensively. When Beck suddenly kisses her, she forgets that she was ever angry.

"I love you." He whispers.

"Okay," Jade mumbles as Beck kisses her cheek. "I love you too."

"Hey, should I use the purple eyeshadow or the pink?"

"SHUT UP, TRINA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, this chapter was funny:P<strong>

**Review! :D**


	31. Busted

**_("Music Sounds Better With U")_**

"STOP!" Gustavo shouts as the band stops playing. "What the hell was that? Logan, what is wrong with you today?"

Logan looks at the guys with a nervous look, squeaking. He's still in pain, but he made the stupid mistake of "sucking it up" and going to rehearsal. His dancing has been pathetic so far and he's truly embarrassed, but he's amazed that he's even getting through it at all. The pain in his arm and leg is unbelievable, but he's managing. He doesn't know how long that's gonna last, though. He just hopes that Gustavo doesn't find out what they did yesterday. That would be really bad because he did warn them. They pretty much went against his orders.

"You know what? Just take a break while I work with the other dog and cats on their new song." Gustavo says, obviously annoyed. "Which I wrote, of course."

The guys all sigh in relief and walk off the stage. Well, Logan limps offstage. Anyway, they all walk over to the chairs and sit down, watching as Andre and the girls go to the stage. They can rest and watch the pretty girls. That sounds good to them. Logan was the one trying to ignore the pain, but his bandmates are pretty tired of rehearsing. They all need a break. Maybe if Logan just sits down for a little bit, the pain will go away.

"I gave you five a song sheet on the plane over here." Gustavo tells VicTORious. "Have you practiced it? Please tell me you know the lyrics."

"We got this." Andre tells him, holding onto his guitar. Gustavo snaps his fingers and Andre starts playing his guitar, along with the rest of the band (The band consists of two guitar players, a keyboard player, and a drummer).

**("If We Were" by Belinda)**

"Wait!" Cat yells. The band stops playing, while Gustavo groans in frustration. What now?

"What, Cat?" He asks calmly.

"This song has a bad word in it." Cat announces.

"First of all, you've had the song sheet since early yesterday morning, so you should have figured that out by now." Kelly tells her. "Second of all, Griffin wants VicTORious to be an edgy band, so he wanted Gustavo to write an edgy song."

"Continue!" Gustavo says impatiently.

"Yeah, let's see how the parents react when they hear this song." Mercedes snorts.

"Um, just do it." Gustavo gulps. He can't say anything to Mercedes even if he wanted to. She's his bosses daughter and you do not talk back to Griffin or his little girl. He has made that clear several times and Gustavo gets the message. He has to bite his tongue whenever they're around.

**("If We Were" by Belinda)**

"I like this song." James smirks. Kendall rolls his eyes and slaps James's bicep. Yes, the song is hot, but it'll make all the teenage boys go crazy. He doesn't want a bunch of male fans hitting on his girl. Ryleigh is his and he doesn't like the idea of someone else messing with her. However, he's afraid to tell Gustavo that he finds the song a little too...sexy. Anyway, Griffin's orders, you know? He wanted a edgy song. What Griffin wants, Griffin gets.

"Wait, I have another question!" Cat interrupts.

"What?" Gustavo growls.

"Oh, I forgot." Cat giggles. "I'm sure I'll remember in a minute."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Guys, let's just take a break." Kelly says tiredly.

"Yay!" Cat squeals. "Can I have a taco?"

"No, Cat, you cannot have a taco." Gustavo says calmly. "As you can see, THERE ARE NO RESTAURANTS NEARBY!"

"Phooey." Cat says quietly.

At that moment, a man in a black suit, some bodyguards, and the pretty girl from the hotel lobby come storming in. Robbie holds back a squeal of excitement when he sees the girl, not wanting to seem weird or unmanly. Not that he doesn't already get called weird or unmanly, but he won't humiliate himself in front of another pretty girl. She looks incredibly hot today. Tight jeans, a white tank top, and a pink knee length trenchcoat, white snakeskin boots, and a white beret. Robbie is paying attention to every part of this girl from her clothes to her face.

"Gustavo Rocque?" The man questions.

"That would be me." Gustavo says coolly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brian Layton, the owner of the Layton Hotel franchise." The man tells him. "This is my daughter, Jovannah Layton."

_Jovannah, _Robbie thinks to himself. He likes that name. But he feels a bit of anxiety now that he knows who the girl is. He already gets turned down by the girls at school. Jovannah is a rich, beautiful heiress. She would never go for a guy like him. He's nerdy and, as states several times by his classmates and even his own family, a weirdo. Why would she go for someone like him when she could be dating someone rich and handsome?

"Oh," Kelly says with a big smile. "You're the owner of the hotel."

"Yes," Brian says. "Listen, I would like to talk to you about the incident at the hotel yesterday."

"Uh, what incident?" Gustavo gulps.

"I was shocked when I heard that the hotel had been attacked and when I looked at the security video, I saw Miss Shelby Marx and another girl fighting the attackers. Well, I also saw the other girl remove her mask and I believe she happens to be Miss Tori Vega." Brian explains. "Now here's where things get interesting. Later, the same attackers held up a nearby bank and were once again defeated by masked heroes. When I connected these masked individuals and the girls from the hotel lobby, I realized that they must be the same people. Only they had help this time."

Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin smile tightly and look at the teens, who laugh and smile awkwardly.

"We want to thank these kids for saving all those people." Brian tells them.

"Yeah, totally." Jovannah says while texting someone on her Pear Phone.

"Princess, you can text your friends later." Brian says as one of the guards removes the phone from Jovannah's hands.

"Hey!" Jovannah protests.

"Her voice is so annoying." Jade whispers. Seriously, how old is she? She talks like a five year old.

"I have a naturally high pitched voice." Jovannah retorts.

"I have a naturally high pitched voice!" Jade repeats, mocking Jovannah's voice.

"Alright, well...Let's go, Jovannah." Brian says as he starts to leave.

"Wait! Jovannah, can I have your phone number?" Robbie asks eagerly, while everyone else groans.

"Dude, she may be annoying, but she's still out of your league." Rex says.

Jovannah smiles and walks over to him, grabbing a pen off the table. She writes her number on _Rex's face _before sitting the pen down and following her dad out the door. Everyone looks at Rex's face in amazement, surprised that Jovannah didn't turn him down. Usually when Robbie asks a girl for anything, he gets laughed at or sprayed. But Jovannah was all "Hey, I'm gonna give the nerd my phone number!"

"Dude, yo woman wrote her number all over my face! Get it off!" Rex snaps.

"No!" Robbie retorts.

"So you dogs have been messing with criminals again?" Gustavo asks calmly. "Is that why Logan can barely move?"

"Um...Yep!" The BTR guys all say in unison.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Gustavo yells. They all scream and run toward the exit with Gustavo in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Lock the door!" Ryleigh yells as they run into the boys suite. Andre quickly locks the door, while Gustavo angrily bangs his fists against it. Yep, they're in big trouble. Tonight's concert is gonna be something else. Well, if there's a concert at all. Logan's performing ability is still in question. If it weren't for that, they would be okay. If they want to perform tonight, they better figure out a solution to their problem. Logan could suck it up, but he's in too much pain for that. They could just leave out his backflips. Yeah, that could work. He could still dance, even though it might be painful.<p>

"Way to go, man! Jovannah and her dad got us busted." Rex growls at Robbie.

"They were just thanking us!" Robbie argues.

"Guys!" Kendall says abruptly. "Yes, Gustavo is mad, but we just need to stay here until he has calmed down. Once he has cooled down, we can explain the situation to him, then we can figure out what to do about Logan."

"Thanks for getting yourself injured!" Rex adds.

"What? It's not my fault!" Logan retorts.

"Man, you're as bad as Robbie." Rex says. "Just better looking."

"Wow, thanks for your commentary." Logan says weirdly.

"Let's not fight." Shelby tells them. "Look, I've gotta get to my meet and greet. Just do what Kendall says and stay here until Gustavo has stopped throwing his tantrum."

"Ugh, fine." James mutters, crossing his arms.

With that, Shelby turns around and walks toward the double doors. She reluctantly unlocks the doors and pulls them open, sneaking out the door and letting the doors close behind her. As soon as they shut, Andre locks them again. Yesterday and today have been a disaster. What else could go wrong? Hopefully nothing!

**Song**

**Music Sounds Better With U-Big Time Rush :)**

**If We Were-Belinda (She's a Mexican singer)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	32. Superstar

"You sure you wanna do this, man?" Kendall asks Logan.

"I took some medicine before we left the hotel." Logan responds. "I'll be fine, but Gustavo did tell me not to do the backflips. He doesn't want me injuring myself any farther. He also threatened to kill me and you guys if we ever get in this kind of trouble ever again."

James rolls his eyes as he slips his black blazer on. Gustavo is still peeved off about their crime fighting adventure. Before they started getting ready, he started ranting about how they could have gotten themselves killed and whatnot. Well, they are all doing just fine. Yes, Logan is a little banged up, but he took some painmedication. They even did a runthrough of the show (without Logan's backflip) and he did just fine. He did complain of a little pain, but he got through it. He has adamantly insisted on continuing with the concert.

"Hey, look what I found." Tori says, handing her phone to Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asks, looking at the small screen.

**Jo Taylor Enters Mental Institution After Suffering From A Nervous Breakdown**

**Jo Taylor, 18, is famous for her role as Rachel Hansen in the CW series New Town High. Last year, she left the show after being cast in Chauncey Jackson and The Magic Gallows, a film based on the first in a trilogy of supernatural romance novels. Late last year, the cast and crew were talking about how wonderful it is to work with her and she spoke highly of them as well. Everything seemed to be going well for the star, until recently. Back in February, the world was shocked when Jo went missing from the set. A little more than a week later, she safely returned to New Zealand and resumed filming while struggling to recover from the horrific ordeal.**

**In recent interviews, Jo has claimed to be doing very well, despite the traumatic experience. In an interview with Pop Tiger, she stated "It was a terrifying experience, being in this strange place with a crazed maniac. But I am getting better every day. Recovery has been hard, but I am getting through it. I just want to focus on my career and forget about the past."**

**Well, she was doing well for a while. However, sources close to the actress claim that it was all a facade. They have accused Jo of faking it for the cameras and secretly being a total mess. This past weekend, we learned that these accusations were true. As Jo was leaving a salon with friends Stephanie King (fellow kidnapping victim) and Camille Roberts (The Chauncey Jackson cast just finished filming the first film in the series and are on a break until production on the second film begins next month), she seemed to be in less than a good mood. When the paparazzi begin asking her questions about the Peligro Island experience, she began suffering from a horrific nervous breakdown. **

**"What the hell do you want from me?" She reportedly sobbed as questions were thrown in her direction.**

**A bystander saw Jo freaking out and quickly called an ambulance for the obviously troubled actress. She was taken to the hospital and placed under a 5150 psychiatric hold. Now she has been committed to a psyciatric hospital to recieve treatment for her issues. It has not been said when she will be released.**

"Jo is in the funny farm?" Jade snorts, glaring when Ryleigh elbows her. Ryleigh still gets jealous when Jo is mentioned, but she understands that Jo was a special part of Kendall's life. She was his first love and Ryleigh understands that. And she actually feels kind of bad for Jo. The whole Peligro Island thing sucked and if Ryleigh had been completely defenseless, she probably would have had a nervous breakdown too. Lucky for them, they all have their powers to protect them. Jo had nothing to protect herself with, so she was forced to be defenseless in a strange place.

"VicTORious, you're on in five!" The stage calls out.

Kendall barely notices Ryleigh kissing his cheek as he stares at the phone. Jo? Jo is in a mental institution? When they first got back from Peligro Island, she seemed to be doing surprisingly well. At least, that's what Kendall thought when he saw her interviews and photoshoots. She didn't act like the incident bothered her, but he must have been wrong. It even says that her meltdown was caught on video, but he's kind of afraid to watch it. But he sees the comments and he doesn't like what he's reading. The video must be pretty intense.

_This video is truly heartbreaking:( I hope she gets help and overcomes her issues_

_Issues, _Kendall thinks to himself. Sweet Jo Taylor has issues. Kendall doesn't know what to think. He's not in love with her anymore, but she will always have a special place in his heart. He will always care for her and it's upsetting to know that she was finally pushed over the edge. He had no idea that it had affected her so much.

"Watch it." Carlos says, looking over his shoulder. James and Logan smack him behind the head.

"You don't have to." James tells him.

Kendall shakes his head and lets the video play.

_As Jo, Stephanie, and Camille leave the salon, they are hounded by paparazzi. Jo keeps her head down, a pair of black sunglasses covering her eyes. Stephanie and Camille have their arms around her, while they calmly ask the paparazzi to back off._

_"Jo, what happened on Peligro Island?" One photographer shouts. _

_"What the (bleep) do you want from me?" Jo finally sobs/screams while bystanders watch in shock. _

_"Jo, calm down!" Camille pleads._

_"No, these sorry (bleep) need to back the (bleep) off! I can't take it anymore!" Jo sobs._

_"It's finally getting to you, isn't it? Ready to check into the loony bin yet?" Another photographer shouts. Jo suddenly turns around and punches him in the face, snatching his camera and throwing it to the side. She continues sobbing as Stephanie and Camille grab her, holding her back. She slowly sinks to the ground, crying out. In the background, someone can be heard saying "Someone call an ambulance. She's having a meltdown."_

_"Don't touch me!" Jo screams, pushing an unknown man away. "Don't touch me!"_

_The scene switches to Jo being lifted onto a gurney, kicking and screaming. She is strapped down and she sobs as she is taken toward the ambulance._

"That was awful." Carlos says weakly, shaking his head. "She completely lost it."

"Let's just go and watch Andre and the girls." Kendall says quietly, handing Tori's phone to Kelly.

**("2012" by Jay Sean)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You dogs ready?" Gustavo asks. When the boys nod, he growls. "You better be."

James doesn't feel nervous at all. He's just worried about Kendall and Logan. Kendall just found out that his ex girlfriend finally broke down and had to go to the funny farm and Logan got injured in a fight with crazed psychopaths. He's not worried about himself or Carlos. He hopes that Kendall and Logan can get through this concert without any disasters. They both insist that they'll be fine, but James still feels worried. Logan doesn't look like he's feeling so great and that bothers James. Kendall looks sad and that's also something to be concerned about.

"Hey, can I have a taco now?" Cat asks as they walk offstage.

"NO!" Jade shouts before storming to her dressing room.

"How do you people deal with her?" The stage manager asks them. "She's horrible."

"We know." James agrees.

"Alright, get up there!" Gustavo shouts. The guys all high five each other before rushing onto the stage. The fans scream loudly and the guys wave at them before the music starts playing.

**_("A Hard Day's Night")_**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all turn toward stage right and see Cat rushes onto the stage, clapping excitedly. She jumps into James's arms and gives him a passionate kiss, while the audience erupts in a chorus of "awww" and laughter. They even hear a few people shouting "Cat, I love you!" James returns her kiss with a big smile on his face, but the stage manager is quick to rush onstage and grab her before she can ruin the show.

"She's my girlfriend." James says proudly.

"MARRY ME, JAMES!" A fan shouts.

**_("I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz)_**

* * *

><p><em>(BTR performs "Elevate")<em>

"Owwww..." Logan groans as they walk offstage. Well, he's limping. He managed to perform the whole concert without screwing up, but the pain has unfortunately worsened. He's definitely not feeling so good. He'll need to take a nap on the plane. Maybe some rest will help him feel better. And Tori will hopefully be interested in cuddling with him. He always feels comforted by cuddling with Tori. However, he may need to see a doctor when they get to Venice. His arm and leg are killing him! Ugh, why didn't he just stay at the hotel while his friends went and fought those guys?

"You okay, man?" Carlos asks, patting his shoulder.

"Not really." Logan complains, flinching as he holds his left arm.

"Aww, Logie, I got some ice for you." Tori says, handing him an ice pack.

"Thanks." Logan says as he sits down, holding the ice pack against his arm. Tori stands behind and rubs his shoulders, while everyone else sits on the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him from behind, kissing his cheek. She feels so bad that he got hurt, but she's very proud of him for getting through the concert. Despite his discomfort, he did really well.

"And Cat, why did you have to run onstage and attack your boyfriend?" Sikowitz asks.

"I dunno." Cat says thoughtfully.

"Well, don't do it again!" Gustavo tells her.

"I didn't mind it!" James announces.

"No one cares what you think!"

"Yes, they do!"

"No, we don't." Jade says dully.

"Okay, that's just rude.

"I know."

"Guys!" Kelly interrupts. "Gustavo and I want to say that we are very proud of you. Yes, there were some obstacles, but you got throught it and put on a great show for your fans. However, when we get to Venice, there are gonna be stricter rules. We cannot have you guys off fighting bad guys when you should be focusing on rehearsing for the tour, okay? We understand that you may want to help, but you have a lot that you need to be focusing on. You don't need any distractions right now, okay?'

"Got it!" They all say in unison.

"By the way, they caught the attacker and his henchmen." Mercedes announces, looking at her phone. "They're all in jail now."

"Yay!" Cat says happily.

"Cool people don't say that." Mercedes whispers.

"Sorry." Cat says quietly.

"Okay, let's go out for a celebratory dinner!" Mama Knight announces as she and Katie walk over to them.

"Mom? Katie? Where have you been?" Kendall asks in disbelief. He hasn't seen them since yesterday!

"Considering what happened back in London, we decided to stay inside our suite until the concert." Katie tells them. "I'm not about to get kidnapped again."

"Smart choice."

"I know."

**Songs**

**2012-Jay Sean**

**A Hard Day's Night-Big Time Rush **

**I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz**

**Elevate-Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>This series is gonna be a trilogy, so there will be another story:) It's gonna be edgier than the first two stories and I'm really excited! I'll say more about it in the last chapter:)<strong>

**Review! :D**


	33. Fame

**3 months later**

School has started again and Tori, Cat, Ryleigh, Jade, Andre, Beck, and Robbie are back at Hollywood Arts for their senior year of high school. They are currently in Sikowitz's classroom with the BTR guys (Gustavo gave them the day off, so they decided to visit their friends), waiting for their teacher. They are all on their phones, texting. Robbie is texting Jovannah, his girlfriend. Yep, nerdy Robbie Shapiro has a girlfriend. A beautiful, rich girlfriend. Everyone was incredibly shocked when he told them. After all, Robbie has never been good with women, yet he managed to get an heiress to date him?

They all look toward the doorway, thinking that Sikowitz is here. But the door opens to reveal Sinjin and his sister, Courtney. Logan groans to himself, not liking where this is going. Last school year, Sinjin tried to get him to date Courtney because she has never had a boyfriend. But Logan doesn't wanna date her, not just because he's dating Tori either. Courtney gives him the creeps!

"Logan, you sure you don't wanna date my sister?" Sinjin asks.

"No!"

"This happens a lot." Courtney says before following her brother out of the classroom.

"James? What about you?" Sinjin asks, peeking his head into the room.

"Not in a million years."

"Yeah, we thought so."

"One time, my brother tried to hit on Lucy Stone, but she slapped him."

"Cat, no one cares what your brother did." Kendall says boredly, staring at his phone. He's reading some recent articles about Jo. She entered the mental facility in early June and they say that she's still not ready to be released. Apparently, she's pretty screwed up and it might be a long time before she's back to normal. They also had to replace her with another actress for the last two Chauncey Jackson films. Kendall is worried about her, but he can't say anything because he doesn't wanna make Ryleigh feel bad.

"Hey, wanna hear our second single?" Tori asks them.

"Sure." The rest of the class responds.

Tori smiles as she takes a CD out of her purse, putting it the CD player. Their album was just released and it has been well received by critics. Fans are loving VicTORious too, so their careers are doing well so far. Also, Shelby has started talking to her biological parents. She even spent the night at their house last week and Tori could tell that they were overjoyed. Tori is happy, too. She has come to enjoy having another sister who isn't as obnoxious and self absorbed as Trina. She loves Trina, but it's just nice to have at least one normal sibling.

**("You're My Only Shorty" by Demi Lovato)**

"I'm here!" Sikowitz says, pushing the door open. "What did I miss?"

"The first thirty minutes of class." Carlos tells him.

"Really?" Sikowitz frowns, looking at his watch. "Whatever! Let's get started, shall we? Anyone know what the lesson plan is for today?'

"Did you do any planning at all?" Logan asks him.

"Nope!"

"Of course not." Logan says simply.

"What was the song you kids were singing?" Sikowitz asks, sitting next to the guys on the stage. "Boys, did you do your homework?"

"One, it's the first day of school. Two, we graduated already!" James tells him.

"I'm sorry! I had a little party at my house last night." Sikowitz says before flipping through his notebook. "Oh! I will be holding auditions for a new play tomorrow after school and if any of you are interested, please show up. Except for Big Time Rush, you guys can't audition because you no longer go to school here. I could use some help with behind the scenes stuff, though."

"Thanks for offering." Kendall shrugs.

"You know what? Continue with that song." Sikowitz suggests. "Since I was late and didn't write the lesson plan, we don't have much time today. Therefore, we need something to keep all of us busy."

**("You're My Only Shorty" continues)**

Cat walks over to James and gives him a kiss, then continues singing. Jade, Beck, and Robbie are the only ones not dancing because Beck and Jade are making out and Robbie is still texting Jovannah. Well, at least they're all having fun.

**(The song ends)**

The friends all hug as the song ends. The tour was a huge success, the fans love both bands, and new friendships and new relationships were formed. No, everything may not always be perfect, but it's all good enough for them. The tour got off to a rought start, but they ended up having a really good time. Now the drama is over and they can move on with their lives.

Well, possibly.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the last chapter! Anyway, I want to tell you about the third installment in the Danger Island series:) As you know, it was revealed that Jo entered a mental facility in the last chapter and that sets the plot for the next story:) Basically, the BTR and VicTORIous gang find out some stuff about the place where Jo is staying and they must go undercover to not only discover the truth but also to free Jo!<strong>

**I'm seriously thinking about calling it The Good, The Bad, and The Crazy:P Does that sound good?**

**It's darker and edgier than Danger Island and Living A Double Life and I'm really excited to start working on it:) It'll be posted soon:)**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I hope to hear from you when the new story is posted;)

**Review! **


End file.
